Perfecto
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: ¿Cómo puede estar mal? ¿Cómo si el solo hecho de estar a tu lado hace que mi corazón se llene de a alegría? No lo entiendo, No me importa, te amo, eso es todo lo que necesito, aunque tú no tengas idea de lo tan importante que eres para mí. NanoFate.
1. I

**NA: Si, debería estar escribiendo Ragnarok. Pero Valky, ha opinado que Nanoha es un coñazo (en un sentido muy legal bueno, súper optimista que justo ahora no logra redactar) de escribir y ha preferido hacer otra cosa. Así que, terminó esta corito que tenía en remojo, porque la verdad quería desarrollar una idea de una parodia muy guarra según las dos, pero le he dicho que no me parece que sigamos creando proyectos y creando y tengamos mil documento de texto a medio terminar, así que la parodia tendrá que esperar, porque lo siguiente que Valky ha prometido escribir es lo de Nanoha para Ragnarok (aunque hay que reconocer que ya ha empezado)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Perfecto**

**I.**

Hará ya tiempo desde que sucedió, más o menos como lo recuerdo.

Mi hermano y yo estudiábamos en el mismo colegio es dos años menor que yo, y nos llevábamos más o menos. Típico uniforme de colegio católico. Realmente no es relevante solo en la parte inicial pero, necesito tomarme un poco de confianza, se supone que me gusta escribir pero no se me da muy bien cuando de narrar algo de mi vida se trata, redacto mucho, tened paciencia.

Bueno la cuestión es que una tarde únicamente me encontraba yo en casa, porque nuestros padres trabajaban, y él estaba en su cuarto rompiéndose la cabeza con una tarea de historia creo, mientras yo jorobaba de lo lindo con el perro por toda la casa, aún con la mitad del uniforme puesto, osase la falda y la camisilla con dos botones abrochados. Y tocaron a la puerta, fui a abrir diligentemente y me topo con una niña que me miro de arriba abajo, extrañada, con cara de "¿Me equivoque de casa?" y bue, llevaba el mismo uniforme, así que inmediato relacione que era amiga, compañera o algo de mi querido hermano así que le pedí que siguiera en tanto yo iba a por él. Subí y le dije que estaban esperándolo, así que de mala gana bajo, se saludaron y subieron a su habitación a según entendí hacer la dichosa tarea juntos. Hicieron todo el trabajo, menos la cartelera que termine haciendo yo porque los decían tener pésima letra y ortografía. Ni siquiera recuerdo sobre que iba, pero no importa realmente esa fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, aunque técnicamente no fue conocernos, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero de ese día en más la vi más frecuentemente en mi casa, para algún trabajo o tarea que hacían en conjunto.

Nada fuera de lo común, hablábamos de vez en cuando, lo normal, saludo y algún comentario, pero por lo general yo estaba en lo mío y no le prestaba mucha atención. Además que era la nueva amiga de mi hermano, y ni ganas de meterme más de la cuenta, porque él siempre me acuso de robarle sus amigos, y me pregunto, ¿Qué culpa puedo tener yo que ellos prefirieran mi compañía a su mal humor?. Pero iba diciendo, que fue así como comenzó, recuerdo que rara vez cruzábamos más de tres frases y era una conversación puramente formal. Un día, ella me miro extraño porque llevaba aún la falda del uniforme pero con deportivos y mi ya típica camisilla a medio abotonar, y me preguntó porque no solo me cambiaba de ropa. A lo cual muy digna respondí que la camisilla desordenada me lucia de maravilla, y solo se rió hasta que mi hermano vino y se la llevo. No fue nada, pero ahí empezó. Desde esa conversación nuestra interacción fue más larga y, porque no, profunda, en ocasiones les prestaba ayuda en sus deberes aunque prefería mil veces mirar el techo, pues mi hermano no estaba muy feliz con la situación, podía ver en sus miradas furiosas aquella acusación. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. La vida siguió su curso más o menos normal, y lo que habría de suceder, no lo hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años.

Fue paulatino, poco a poco empezamos a conocernos, a hablar de nuestros intereses en aquellos momentos que mi hermano demoraba su salida ó simplemente aún no llegaba, el tiempo que compartíamos era breve, pero descubrimos que en realidad teníamos demasiado en común. Pero cuando él llegaba yo me limitaba a sonreír y despedirme sin mayor ceremonia. Y fue en esos fugaces momentos dónde la curiosidad hizo su magia.

Era una tarde de una semana cualquiera, estaba cómoda en mi habitación desatornillándome de risa con algún programa que debió gustarme de joven, pero no era gran cosa pues no recuerdo exactamente de qué iba. Tocaron a la puerta y mi primera reacción fue gruñir, como cada ocasión que se ve interrumpida alguna de mis actividades, es curiosos que ese hábito lo tenga desde que era prácticamente desde que tengo memoria. Me levante de mala gana y arrastre mi humanidad, puse al mejor cara que pude y al abrir allí estaba ella, le salude y aunque fue extraño luego e invitarle a seguir recuerdo decirle que mi hermano aún no llegaba pero ella sonrió y me dejo saber que el motivo por el cuál se encontraba allí no era él, si no yo. Me sorprendí un poco, y también recuerdo haber pensado que ahora sí me terminaría pidiendo mi dichoso programa de televisión. Me preguntó si estaba bien salir por ahí, acepté, fui por algo para cortar el frío y salimos. Supongo que debería recodar al menos un pequeño fragmento de la conversación que sostuvimos, pero en ese momento no era relevante así que simplemente no he logrado rescatar nada en mi memoria, asumo también que al término de la velada la acompañe a casa y luego simplemente me fui. A partir de esa tarde, solía venir a casa y pasar el rato conmigo más que con mi hermano, lo cual naturalmente lo enfado mucho al principio pero lo dejo ser tiempo después, cuando ella se convirtió en una buena amiga mía y él encontró otra chica en la cual fijarse.

Tardes como esas se repitieron a menudo, aunque me costó un poco superar la timidez y permitir que mi verdadera persona se mostrará, sé que se leerá ridículo pero fue extraño ver como esta muchacha que apenas conocía aceptaba mi forma de ser, poco a poco fui dándome cuenta que ella era en muchos aspectos muy similar a mí. Nos llevamos cada vez de mejor, y casi sin darme cuenta pasaba más tiempo con esa niña que con cualquier otra persona, curiosamente en la escuela raramente cruzábamos un saludo silencioso. Un día, me pregunto dónde me metía porque varías veces había visto a mi grupito habitual sin mí, y en ocasiones parecía que me hubiera tragado la tierra. Recuerdo haberme reído porque era el mismo reclamo que en ocasiones recibía de mi grupo, aunque claro era enfocado, era más como un ¿P_or qué carajos te la pasas allá?_, con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa respondí como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que no desaparecía, simplemente pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, que al parecer era un rincón olvidado que muy pocos alumnos parecía saber de su exacta ubicación. Me miró inquieta, y preguntó casi avergonzada si me gustaba mucho la lectura, reí, no como burla sino más bien porque me hizo gracia el tono de voz que empleó. Le conté que leer era una de mis actividades favoritas, aunque lo que realmente me motivaba era escribir, pero no era me iba muy bien en ese departamento, así que me conformaba con leer, leer y leer, mientras guardaba la esperanza de algún día escribir algo al menos un décimo de bueno, interesante, bien redactado, intrigante, emocionante y en fin un número gordo de cualidades. Ella rió, terminamos cambiando el tema. Pero ya en casa una idea se me antojo maravillosa y fui a la cama con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

El día siguiente, como era ya costumbre permanecí en aquella zona perdida de la escuela, ese lugar que pocos visitaban con tanta alegría y como yo, dónde solo unas cuantos topos preferíamos ahogarnos entre libros viejos a dejarnos acariciar por los cálidos rayos del sol. Y allí estaba yo, mi cuerpo en uno de los sillones amoblados pero mi mente inmersa en la aventura épica qué leía. Era mi tercera releída ese año, lo recuerdo bien, aunque para hablar con mayor honestidad era la segunda ocasión que mi elección había llevado la aventura a un final abrupto y trágico. Esperaba de corazón lograr cambiar mi mala suerte al elegir un camino nuevamente, así no tendría que ver como mi compañera de viaje sucumbía antes su codicia y terminaba convertida en un costal de huesos más al servicio del oscuro. Pasaba páginas distraídamente, intentando recordad para futuro que caminos no tomar y aquellas ideas que debía rechazar. Me concentré nuevamente en la lectura, lo suficiente para no advertir la presencia de alguien que me observaba curiosa a pocas mesas de distancia. Creo que aburrida de que yo no notará su existencia, decidió acercarse, recuerdo levantar la vista y verla allí de pie muy cerca de mí, con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. Cerré el libro y le pedí que tomaré asiento, en esa zona de la biblioteca no había nadie más. Me preguntó que hacía allí dentro cuando el día estaba tan bonito, y sí no sería mejor que leyera fuera, dónde el aire fresco podía llegarme, en lugar con algo de sol y que tal vez me brindaré la posibilidad de socializar un poco. Me reí, y aunque nunca había sentido la necesidad de explicar mis razones cuando mis actividades se veían cuestionadas, más exactamente el lugar. Pero era realmente sencillo, la luz de sol se reflejaba en las páginas blancas del libro y mis ojos no podían soportarlo, era casi como mirar directamente al astro rey. "_¿Y porque no buscas un árbol con suficiente sombra, o un corredor, ó algo por el estilo?_" Para esa pregunta tenia también una _excusa_ como ella la llamó: Adolescentes y niños corriendo y gritando a mi alrededor definitivamente no ayudaría en nada a mi concentración. Se rindió, y yo sonreí. Pero no retome la lectura de mi libro hasta la noche cuando en la calidez de mi cama pensé tontamente lo mucho que me gustaría, y porque no, lo feliz que fuera si eso se repitiera una vez más, o dos, o tantas veces más. Y decidí nuevamente que aquella idea tonta era buena.

Pasaron un par de días, la escuela estaba bien, pero pasaba menos tiempo en aislamiento y aunque había pasado ya tres días fuera de mi lugar favorito, sin que ello afectaré mucho mi lectura, pues ponía lo menor de mi concentración en no dejar que los jugueteos y alboroto a mi alrededor afectaré mi lectura, a veces cuando ella desde la distancia me observaba y yo, por más extraño que parezca sonreía sin decir nada más. No era necesario, ella no vendría a mí ni yo iría con ella pero bastaba con ese simple gesto para saber que estaba allí para mí, y mi rara nueva actitud se transformó en mi nueva usual forma de ser. Las chicas no decían nada, solo se alegraban de que hubiera decidido sacar mi humanidad al mundo, aunque aún permaneciera con la cabeza enterrada en cualquier libro. Todas menos una de ellas, que al cabo de la tercera semana no pudo soportarlo más y antes de dirigirnos nuevamente al aula se detuvo llevando a un lado del sendero _"¿Qué te pasa?"_Nada respondí, pero ella insistió. "_¡Como nada! Si hasta hace unos días no ponías fuera un pie de la biblioteca, prácticamente teníamos que amenazarte para que vinieras con nosotras, y ahora, por tu propia voluntad has abandonado la cripta."_ Me reí pero ella tenía razón, sin embargo no le mentí cuando simplemente conteste que solo me había parecido salir, entablar una relación con el sol y el aire libre. Me miró extraña pero dio por terminado el interrogatorio, y nos dirigimos en silencio al aula de clase, por otras cuatro horas. Pero en mi mente sus palabras se repetían, tomando sentido, y se me ocurrió que era probable que ella sospecharé que mi cambio era debido a una persona en especial, sin embargo estaba a salvo pues era poco posible que supiera de quién se trataba en realidad, sonreí y la miré, ella me devolvió una mirada llena de suspicacia pero no hubo mayores comentarios por unos días más.

No recuerdo el día, pero infiero que pudo ser jueves, estaba terminando un ensayo para la clase de escritura cuando el timbre me informo que había alguien a la puerta, me levante de mala gana porque lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era terminar rápido. Abrí con la firme intención de despachar a quién fuera pero al verla allí sonriendo, mi firme resolución falló y solo atiné a pedirle que siguiera y que si era a mi hermano a quién buscaba tenía mala suerte pues estaba fuera y posiblemente demoraría unas cuantas horas, ella negó, sonreí y le informe que tenía cabeza metida en un libro, ella rió y añadió un "_para variar_"_, _y yo terminé por aclarar que era culpa de los deberes. Ya en mi habitación se dedicó a husmear distraídamente alguna de las obras esparcidas en cualquier lugar del lugar, en tanto yo, trabajaba a la velocidad un caracol con complejo de conejo, pues cuando ella entró al lugar mi concentración saltó por la ventana. Termine como pude y bastante más tarde de lo que planeaba o hubiera pensado, decidí que necesitaba aire fresco así que propuse tomar un paseo y así fue. No recuerdo mucho, pero con seguridad fue divertido y refrescante, pero ya en la noche era apenas natural que la llevaré a su casa, y así fue, pero antes de partir me pregunto si el día siguiente estaría libre, fue extraño, pero realmente no tenía nada planeado salvo el entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto y así se lo informe, llegaría después de las 17:30 con suerte. Sin más por decir nos despedimos, al llegar a casa mi hermano curioso me pregunto dónde había pasado la tarde "_Tenía un ensayo por terminar_" conteste de buen humor, "_Y luego, bueno fui a dar un paseo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco"_ sin pensarlo me pareció lo mejor no entrar en detalles. Él aunque no muy convencido se limitó a desaparecer en su habitación.

El día siguiente transcurrió presto, sin novedad alguna y conmigo en mí ya comportamiento usual. El entrenamiento fue intenso y al llegar a casa lo único que me apetecía era una ducha con agua tibia y dejar a mi pobre humanidad descansar hasta el día siguiente. Me recordé que no era posible pues en exactamente 18 minutos debía arrastrarme hasta su casa, para algo que ella no había querido revelar, así que de mala gana, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y tome la ducha que anhelaba, dónde el agua caliente y el suave aroma a flores silvestres del jabón se llevaron parte de mi cansancio. Al salir agarré lo primero que encontré, unos jeans azules celeste, esa camisa azul claro que mi madre solía decirme llevarla estampada, "¡_Si pareces una fotografía!_" me había dicho en varias ocasiones. No era verdad, simplemente que ella permanecía poco en casa y teníamos la mala fortuna que en los días que se hallaba presente yo optaba por esa prenda. Salí con al menos 7 minutos de retraso, las llaves en la mano y el distraído pensamiento de que habría para cenar esa noche. Al llegar llame a la puerta, ella me recibió con una amplia sonrisa y por vez primera en mucho tiempo pensé _Vaya, bonito vestido_, el color iba perfecto con su tono de piel, las zapatillas con tirantes dejaban a la vista sus bien formados pies y el espació entre ellos y la falta revelaba unas piernas juveniles y perfectamente balanceadas, pero también tonificadas. Rió. Pegue un brinquito y fingí que nada sucedía pero para ella mi escrutinio no pasó desapercibido, me invito a seguir y así lo hice. Antes que tuviera tiempo de darme cuenta que sucedía una niña pequeña, con un gran parecido a ella bajo corriendo las escaleras y dejo que su cuerpo chocara con el mío con toda la fuerza de su carrera canturreando alegremente, en tanto el oxígeno de mis pulmones fue expulsado sin compasión y perdía una batalla contra la gravedad. El golpe fue sordo pero no hubo mayor daño. Sin embargo, ella furiosa agarró a la chiquilla y le ordeno con firmeza que subiera a su habitación y permaneciera allí. La pequeña aunque parecía estar a punto de llorar, obedeció en silencio. Yo aún estaba en el suelo, intentando recobrar el aliento y poner en orden mis pensamientos. Cuando escuche su voz apenada pidiéndome excusas por el infantil comportamiento de su hermana, al tiempo que me brindaba su mano para ayudarme a dejar el suelo y unirme a la poca valorada postura erguida. Le respondí que no había problema, no tenía por qué disculparse y su hermana tampoco, pues estaba en las mismas condiciones de cuando llegué, pero me reserve el comentario sobre el adolorido estado de mi humanidad. Sonreí como pude, ella me devolvió el gesto y me indico con un movimiento que era hora de subir.

Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que noté fue la colección de peluches apilados en la estantería sobre su cama, justo al lado de la pequeña biblioteca y la mesilla que servía como escritorio, la cama pulcramente tendida con un cojín solitario invadido por tres osos, un dragón y un conejo azul. Las puertas del ropero cerradas a la perfección, la mesilla de noche ordenada y en general una habitación recién ordenada. Sonreí porque era posible (demasiado obvio) que ella hubiere puesto mucho esmero en dejarla así para causar una buena impresión, supuse yo. De inmediato pensé en mi propia habitación, los libros, hojas, cuadernos y todo lo que tenía esparcido por allí sin cuidado, por vez primera en un buen tiempo me pareció arreglar el lugar para la próxima ocasión. Mi buen propósito se vio interrumpido cuando mi nombre fue pronunciado, seguramente me había quedado mirando algún punto fijo en el espacio y mi rostro perdido me había delatado, pero más que nada ella me observaba preocupara casi asustada. Sonreí y le hice saber que no pasaba nada serio, solo que vaya su habitación era preciosa y muy ordenada, en tanto la mía parecía más como que un huracán pasaré constantemente por allí. Se sonrojó, agradeciéndome tímidamente por el cumplido, y convencida me dijo que a ella le gustaba mi _desorden_, me reí a buena gana pero no comentamos más sobre el asunto. Hablamos de muchas cosas, nada relevante, pero a medida que la conversación avanzaba sin hacerlo realmente, mi timidez natural iba siendo dejada de lado, y al poco tiempo lograba expresarme con tanta naturalidad que era difícil de creer que se trataba de mí, pero así era yo, mi nuevo yo, ese nueva persona que se manifestaba con fuerza para ella. Finalmente mi curiosidad se desbordó como un rió engrosado por las abundantes lluvias de invierno, pregunte la razón por la cual la noche anterior me había pedido con tanta seriedad que nos viéramos el día siguiente, ella se sonrojó, intento cambiar el tema pero en ese momento, mi intriga aumentó e insistí, pregunte, pregunté tantas veces como fue necesario hasta que en un susurró entrecortado por la pena, confeso que simplemente quería pasar el rato conmigo. Y ello me hizo feliz, muy feliz. Volvió a cambiar el tema, la deje ser. Cuando el día termino, por alguna razón no podía borrar la sonrisa tontarrona de mi rostro.

Los días pasaron y nuestros encuentros se tornaron cada vez más espontáneos, pero aún guardábamos la distancia durante las horas escolares. Y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar no fue nada premeditado, simplemente sucedió de esa forma, además digamos que ella era parte del circulo de mi hermano, de modo que, pensé que era mejor si yo me mantenía alejada en la escuela. Contrario a lo que se pudiere creer, ella no estaba molesta por el asunto. Simplemente parecíamos tener un acuerdo silencioso, pues ella tampoco hacía el menor esfuerzo por acercarse a mí. Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda mucho una película que vi hace unos años, la trama era sencilla: El hermano mayor había encontrado la mujer perfecta para convertirse en la madre de sus hijos, decidiendo que era hora de sentar cabeza reunió el suficiente valor para proponerle que fuera su esposa y como era apenas obvio ella acepto, ambos clamando que era el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Pero era hora que la futura esposa conociera a la poco convencional familia del novio, así que alquilaron una cabaña y los invitaron a pasar un fin de semana de lujo con todos los gastos incluidos, el plan incluía darles la noticia en el banquete de bienvenida. Sin embargo, y luego de mucha expectativa los familiares del novio llegan y no son para nada lo que ella esperaba, pues viniendo de una familia católica para ella es inaceptable la completa ausencia de prejuicios, la forma liberal al expresarse y la naturalidad con la cual tocan temas tan delicados como si de una banal conversación sobre el clima matutino se tratare. Y como era de esperar ella desarrolla una fijación (forzada si me lo preguntan a mí) por el introvertido hermano menor, cuyo aire de lobo solitario la envuelve peligrosamente hasta que terminan olvidando cuáles son los roles que se supone deben jugar en la historia, para terminar involucrados en un tórrido no-romance. El final de la dichosa cinta es algo mejor, ella decide que ha perdido la razón, finalmente se da cuenta que a pesar de la atracción animal que siente por el lobo solitario, una relación requiere más que furtivos encuentros en las habitaciones del lugar, intensas batallas con todo lo que le he ha sido inculcado su vida, y el dolor de la indiferencia que debe aparentar pero con la cual a pesar de querer negarlo, está más que satisfecha decide (no sin derramar suficientes lagrimas para llenar una cubeta de buen tamaño), que es mejor alejarse de los dos y buscar su propio camino. Una comparación torpe pero medianamente apropiada para lo que ocurría en ese momento, estábamos conformes con la forma como sucedían las cosas y no teníamos intenciones de que forzar la situación para que se desarrollaré más a prisa. Creo que gran parte de la razón real era simplemente el miedo y la excitación que nos producían esos sentimientos, y me atrevo a afirmar que no nos interesaba el final sino el camino que estábamos recorriendo, aunque no tuviera ni idea de a dónde nos pudiera llevar.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría mi actitud con los demás cambiaba gradualmente y de la persona tímida e introvertida que era antes, quedaba lo suficiente, pero poco para imaginar que hasta hace unas semanas atrás no existía más que en aquella biblioteca. Y sí, mis hábitos de lectura continuaban, solo que en lugar de utilizar el tiempo libre que tuviera durante el día sacrificaba mis (antes preciadas, sagradas, inviolable) horas de sueño. Al principio admito que fue difícil, la luz de la lámpara me llevaba rápidamente a ese estado semi-consciente de dulce somnolencia, cedía ante el cansancio y la costumbre, para ir al reino de los sueños con el libro que pretendía leer desparramado en algún lugar de la cama, la mayoría de las veces reposando en el suelo de la habitación y muy raramente sobre mi propia humanidad, pero como dije eso fue en un principio. Al cabo de la segunda semana era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir bastante decente con apenas cuatro o cinco horas de sueño, aunque sentía el cansancio no me impedía continuar con mis labores y actividades diarias y tampoco me apetecía tomar siesta. Me acostumbre a tener doble identidad, durante el día era un bichejo social que no paraba, de aquí para allá aprovechando al máximo las habilidades sociales recién descubiertas; al caer la noche, era momento de colocarse el antifaz y con la complicidad de la noche ser la rata de biblioteca (que siempre he sido), cuya cabeza estaba siempre inmersa en alguna obra literaria. La transición fue especialmente sorprendente para mis amistades más cercanas, quienes en varias ocasiones medio en broma, medio en serio me acorralaren preguntándome quién era yo, y que había hecho conmigo. Podía darme cuenta lo mucho que se preocupaban por mi bienestar y también lo mucho que les alegraba mi sorprendentemente genial cambio de actitud, y que demonios, estaba feliz por mi también, era posiblemente la persona más contenta con la remodelación de mi propio ser. Sin embargo, cuando las cosas van demasiado bien, cuando todo cambia, y la situación parece ir de bien a mejor, algo se transforma radicalmente. Y despiertas del letargo, únicamente para darte cuenta que has alcanzado la cima, pero mientras ejecutabas tu propia versión del baile de la victoria te tropiezas y empiezas a rodar colina abajo, sin forma alguna de detenerte cierras los ojos y empiezas a rogar que el golpe no sea demasiado fuerte.

**II.**

Inevitablemente, poco a poco esos sentimientos que no podía identificar, esos que en un inicio no me preocupe por tomar en serio fueron creciendo, madurando y cada día que pasaba a pesar de mi falta de interés por entenderlos fueron más grandes que mis propias fuerzas para suprimirlos.

Al inicio, solo era una necesidad, un deseo esporádico de saber de ti, de verte al menos, aun cuando muchas veces luego de clase pasaba las tardes en tu compañía ya no era suficiente, ya no me bastaba con esperar pacientemente que las horas pasaran pensando que en unas cuantas más, con suerte te vería. Mi ansiedad crecía con cada día, pasaba más tiempo fuera no solo porque ya se me había convertido en un hábito sino también y en gran parte debido a que, siempre tenía la esperanza de verte aunque fueran tan solo unos segundo y de lejos, así era nuestro silencioso acuerdo. Un deseo, el verte, el estar contigo, el hablarte, el saber que estabas allí conmigo, así es como inicia, una pequeña chispa enciente una llama pequeña que pronto se convirtió en un fuego intenso que ardería con pasión en mi corazón. Pero no era tan sencillo, porque para empezar aunque los sentimientos que habían nacido por ti eran algo que me llenaba de felicidad y energía sin que supiera realmente que provocaban eso en mí, no tenía certeza de que significaban, porque todo ello rompía lo que por muchos años nos había inculcado, en casa, en la escuela. Es curioso casi irreal, se puede interpretar más como una excusa o una mentira decir que no estaba reprimiéndome cuando en verdad, si lo hacía aún si no era consiente de mis acciones, cuando la verdad es que solo éramos muy jóvenes e inocentes.

Los días pasaban, cada vez me resultaba más complicado restringirme, muchas veces deseé tener el valor suficiente para caminar hasta allí y simplemente saludarte, hablarte, con cualquier excusa por más mediocre que pudiera ser, pero no lograba armarme de valor, no únicamente por mi miedo, sino también porque pensaba en ese entonces que sería violentar nuestro _acuerdo_.

Un día, mientras atendía una clase que no logro recordar atendí un llamado del tutor de la clase de mi hermano, la que compartía contigo. Sin embargo, no fue ello lo primero que vino a mi mente, su expresión denotaba bastante enojo, su voz era neutral y áspera, supe de inmediato que él estaba metido en un buen lío. Y como nuestra madre viajaba demasiado pues era mucho más sencillo para todos si yo me hacía cargo del asunto, así fue, cuando llegue a la pequeña habitación que servía como su oficina me comunico con impaciencia que mi pequeño hermano había estado involucrado en una pelea, estaba en la enfermería en ese momento. Tuve que escuchar la versión del sujeto sobre el motivo por el cual él se había lanzado sin razón aparente contra uno de sus compañeros de clase, como después de muchos puñetazos, patadas e insultos (incluyendo un par que fueron a parar en la humanidad del tutor) lograron separarlos, pero al ser cuestionados sobre el motivo por el cual habían iniciado aquella disputa, ninguno previó información alguna, permanecieron en silencio. Pues bien, ahora era mi turno para responder a ese cuestionamiento, él esperaba que yo tuviera al menos una pista, de sí mi hermano en algún momento me hubiera comentado que tenía alguna rencilla con su compañero, ó tal vez un problema que lo llevase a actuar tan agresivamente. Lastimosamente, yo no podía ser de mayor ayuda, somos hermanos sí, pero nunca hemos tenido lo que se pueda llamar una relación abierta, muy rara vez nos abrimos el uno al otro y compartimos lo que pensamos, mucho menos nuestros problemas. Desilusionado el hombre tuvo que dejarme ir, como es apenas natural al salir me dirigí a la enfermería, toque la puerta y le pedí a la enfermera que me permitiera hablar con él, a solas de ser posible, ella apreció entender que no era por descortesía sino porque con ella allí era mucho menos probable que él hiciera confesión alguna. Cuando ella hubo abandonado la sala, me senté a su lado, tenía la mejilla amoratada y una vendita le cubría la ceja derecha, baje los ojos, hacía sus manos dónde sus nudillos lucían maltratados clara señal que también había logrado asestarle al menos un buen golpe con cada puño. Permanecimos en silencio, pero de vez en cuando podía verlo a punto de dirigirme la palabra, hasta que finalmente hablo, supongo que simplemente necesitaba desahogarse, me miró y armado de valor confeso. La pelea había iniciado porque el sujeto en cuestión había con seña insultado a una persona muy importante para él, alguien que no quería que yo supiera, porque le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que se había enamorado, recuerdo pensar que era insensato pues era apenas un niño, pero la seriedad en su miraba disipo mis dudas, motivada por una curiosidad salvaje me atreví a preguntar de quién se trataba, él huyó de mis ojos y después de un incómodo silencio simplemente respondió que yo debía saberlo ya. Y apenas las palabras hubieron abandonado sus labios tuve la certeza de que era ella, la misma chica por la cual mis sentimientos habían florecido. No dijo más, yo tampoco. El descubrimiento sin embargo, me hizo negar con más fuerza la verdad.

La información cambió inevitablemente mi forma de ser, me retraje e inicie el proceso de regreso a mi viejo ser. Empecé a pasar menos tiempo fuera cada vez, volví a la biblioteca, nuevamente deje de lado mis sentimientos y me retraje, poco a poco involucioné. Me alejé de ti, al principio fue sencillo en cierta forma porque bastaba con cancelar nuestros encuentros esporádicos con excusas de último minuto, y reiterándote con sincera devoción lo mucho que me hubiera gustado poder pasar el tiempo contigo pero era mejor para todos de esa forma. Nunca me detuve mayor cosa a considerar otra posibilidad, supuse que podía haber alguna manera más sencilla de terminar con ello, una que no implicaré el total aislamiento, pues me dolía ver tu carita compungida por mis constantes evasivas, y podía ver en tu rostro el dolor que mis mentiras te causaban constantemente. Pero fui muy ciega, muy pesimista. A veces me pregunto, que hubiera sucedido si en medio de mi desesperación por encontrar la forma más apropiada para no lastimarte a ti, a mi hermano o a mí, simplemente se me hubiera ocurrido reunir el coraje para preguntarte directamente que era lo que tú querías. No fue así, ahora veo que fue un error provocado por mi juventud e inexperiencia.

El tiempo paso, cada día resultaba un poco menos difícil que el anterior, supuse entonces que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta lograr recuperarme. Lo único que necesitaba era mantenerme alejada de ti, así, olvidarte sería inevitable.

Podía ver como mi hermano en un inicio permanecía en un estado de alerta constante, siempre pendiente de ti, sí llegabas tarde, si habías venido a casa por alguna razón, sí tenías algún aparente interés sentimental. Su actitud me causo una gran angustia, me dolía mucho ver como la felicidad de mi hermano me traía tanta desgracia pero no podía evitarse, después de todo, ello era lo correcto pues fue porque tuvo valor suficiente para acercarse a ti y ganarse tu amistad, porque fue gracias a ello que te conocí. La intrusa era yo, por tanto mi presencia sobraba. Si tú tenías también los mismos sentimientos que él por ti entonces no quedaba más que hacerme a un lado, conformarme con observarte de lejos. Además de que mi amor por ti era inapropiado.

Sin embargo, todo ello paso, un par de meses después él cambio, parecía estar enojado con el mundo a cada momento, furtivo, arisco y esquivo ese era su nuevo estado natural. Me pregunté si había sucedido algún evento en particular para que él hubiera empezado a actuar de aquella forma tan extraña, era una pregunta con obvia respuesta. Pero yo necesitaba saber, no me fue muy difícil conocer el motivo para su cambio de actitud: por unas de las chicas del escuadrón de voleibol con las cuales había trabado amistad durante los entrenamientos me contaron sin ceremonia que habías logrado poner tus sentimientos en claro, lo suficiente para citarte y confesarte sus sentimientos. Pero tú, no habías correspondido. Sentí como el peso que había estado cargando durante tanto tiempo fue removido de mis hombros, el mundo oscuro y nublado en el que me había sumido volvió nuevamente a tener color, y lo más insensato, tuve esperanza. Sentí la necesidad de buscarte en ese instante, aunque significaré enfrentarme al mundo. Más no era viable, en gran parte por mi cobardía pero también porque ello siendo analizado con objetividad solo significaba qué no era mi hermano con quién tu deseabas tener a tu lado, nada más.

Pasaron tres días.

Llegaste una tarde con mi hermano a tu lado, él de mala gana (con su ahora habitual cara de pocos amigos) me informo que estabas allí y qué él debía salir a comprar algunas cosas, así que me dejaba la responsabilidad. No supe que hacer, porque me confundía que si lo habías rechazado entonces ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos? Me recriminé de inmediato, a fin de cuenta eran amigos e iban ene l mismo curso, no tenía nada de extraño que hubieran decidido quedar para hacer algún deber ó estudiar, puse mi mejor cara e intenté no dejar que mis traidoras emociones delatarán mis sentimientos por ti. Saludé con falsa animosidad, pero tú de inmediato viste a través de mí alegre expresión, te levantaste rápidamente y sin darme tiempo me acorralaste. Tu rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, tus ojos violáceos escrutando mi alma sin remedio, tus manos firmemente apoyadas sobre la pared a mi espalda y yo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, mi voluntad totalmente sometida. En un intento desesperado por mantener mi secreto intenté escapar, pero te acercaste más a mí, y me paralice definitivamente. Solo permaneciste allí, observándome fijamente, sin decir nada, pero tan tortuosamente cerca, que podía sentir el aire cálido de tu respiración sobre mis labios. Tenerte tan cerca echaba por tierra el fruto de mi ardua labor evitándote a toda costa, las largas horas convenciéndome de que aquello que sentía no estaba bien, no podía estar bien, pero allí a pocos centímetros de mí ¿Cómo poder seguir creyendo aquello sí mis sentimientos me traicionaban tan dulcemente?. Era inevitable, mi máscara se hizo pedazos y lo único que deseé con todas mis fuerzas era decirte lo que mi corazón anhelaba, reuní valor, encontré mi voz y rechace la vocecilla en el fondo de mi cabeza que me gritaba desesperadamente que me detuviera de una buena vez, que si decidía sincerarme contigo no habría marcha atrás y las consecuencias serían sin duda terribles. Sin embargo, fuiste tú quién resolvió el asunto de una vez y por todas, allí en el vestíbulo, entre la pared y tu anatomía, me besaste.

Fue perfecto.

Los meses que pase junto a ti fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarte, quería decirte sin temor alguno que te amaba, quería pedirte perdón por alejarme de ti tan de repente y lastimarte con mi actitud, quería que supieras que ni por un segundo habías dejado de estar en mi mente, en mi corazón. Pero tus labios no me permitían articular palabra algún, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, para mí fue la más bella eternidad, aunque en verdad solo se hubiera tratado de unos escasos segundos. Mi corazón estallo en una explosión de alegría, me costaba tanto creer que realmente estaba sucediendo, convencerme de que era real mientras aún estabas entre mis brazos fue difícil, te abrace con fuerza trayéndote más hacía mí porque el miedo de que no fueras real era inmenso. Pero eras real, ese beso era real, lo más importante, a partir de ese momento no solo se trataba de mis sentimientos por ti sino también de los tuyos para mí, ahora eran nuestros. Inevitablemente, mi mente divagó también sobre las posibles consecuencias de ese inocente acto, pero casi de inmediato resolví que poco me importaba, pues de ser necesario me enfrentaría al mundo entero solo por conservar la calidez que tu sola presencia brindaba a mi corazón.

Eventualmente el beso terminó, me miraste fijamente y sin temblor en tu voz me dijiste que era necesario hablar. Pero no hablamos mucho la verdad, solo lo que tú y yo ya sabíamos pero negamos hasta ese día: que te habías enamorado de mí así como yo de ti. Te pregunté muchas veces a partir de ese día si estaba mal lo que sentíamos, pero siempre con esa bella sonrisa tuya me respondías que eso no era importante, mientras estuviera a tu lado. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Disfrutaba tanto estar a tu lado, vivir a plenitud los sentimientos que me provocabas que nuevamente sufrí una metamorfosis que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Nuestro pequeño acuerdo silencioso fue roto por ambos bandos, sin certeza de quién die el primer paso, de repente estaba topándome contigo accidentalmente en cualquier corredor, confidencialmente concurriendo en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y a veces, sin ninguna buena excusa te buscaba desesperadamente hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraban, cuando tu dulce sonrisa atravesaba mi corazón, el pobre latía con fuerza y presteza, mientras por todo mi cuerpo un tsunami de sensaciones me recorría. Solo por estar cerca de ti, por el tiempo que compartíamos, por los recuerdos que construimos fue la época más feliz de mi vida.

Pero nada es eterno, todo acaba.

Aquella tarde cuando regresé a casa mi madre esperaba pacientemente por mí, pero no estaba sola, también estaba tu propia madre y tú a su lado, con los ojos hinchados, sin duda habías pasado muchas horas llorando. De inmediato supe que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Bastó con fijar mis ojos en los tuyos, y luego tentativamente en mi madre para saber con seguridad que ella sabía absolutamente todo lo que tanto nos había costado descifrar. Intenté caminar hacia ti, tu mirada triste acallaba cada voz en mi mente gritándome que era el peor momento y lugar, peor no soportaba verte así, más ella obstaculizo firmemente mi camino, mi expresión confusa, molesta, dolida y enojada. Lo intenté de nuevo pero no me permitió el paso. Te llame como muchas veces antes, solo empezaste a llorar nuevamente. Y luego ella, mi madre, la recuerdo bien diciendo en tono que supongo yo intentaba parecer conciliador dijo simplemente que era lo mejor, ¿Pero qué era eso mejor? Mis ojos jamás abandonaron los tuyos, podía sentir tu miedo, y mi impotencia crecía al ver como no podía alcanzarte y tenerte entre mis brazos, para aunque fuera mentira asegurarte que todo estaría bien, pero ella me sujetaba con firmeza mientras fue tu madre quién hablo. Recuerdo bien sus palabras _A veces, cuando uno crece no parece ver nada malo en experimentar. Pero eres una persona mayo ya, y no permitiré que mi hija siga por ese camino, ella no es así, y estoy segura que tú tampoco, solo están confundidas. Necesitan tiempo, separarse, ver el mundo de otra forma. Por eso, su padre y yo, hemos decidido enviarla a un internado dónde le ayudarán a superar todo esto._ Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, empezaste a llorar de nuevo, con cada lagrima, cada hipo podía sentir tu dolor, tu desesperación y la mía propia por no poder hacer nada más que luchar inútilmente contra el fuerte abrazo de mi madre en tanto a regañadientes eras arrastrada fuera de mi casa, pataleé, grite tu nombre y jure mil veces que estaría bien, que no dejaría que eso pasara, que te amaba y eso era lo único que debía importarnos porque yo iba a hacer que funcionare aún si se me iba la vida en ello. Le grité con el más puro odió que me soltará porque la persona que amaba con todo mi corazón estaba siendo arrancada de mi vida de la forma más vil y yo tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, porque se lo acababa de prometer. Paté con fuerza mientras trababa inútilmente de liberarme a la vez que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y mis furiosas demandas se fundían en un lastimero ruego al ritmo de mis sollozos. Pero ella no me soltó, tampoco dijo nada. Lloré tanto que finalmente me quedé dormida, allí dónde te vi por última vez.

No creas que no te busque, lo hice, pero tus padres se encargaron muy bien de borrar cualquier pista que pudiera llevarme a ti, por más que pregunté, investigué y amenace no logré dar con le más mínimo indicio que me llevaré a tus brazos, a tus besos, a ti, mi amor.

Sin embargo, los años pasaron. Más no he conseguido olvidarte porque ni el tiempo ha logrado borrarte completamente de mi corazón a pesar de que admito he intentado cobardemente arrancarte de mi pecho. Porque me resulta increíble que después de tantos años, aún hay días en que me levanto preguntándome, en qué lugar estarás, sí hubo al menos una cosa que pude haber hecho para cambiar lo sucedido, si aunque sea tan solo por una fracción de segundo piensas en mí. Es imposible, lo sé.

De haber sabido que nuestro tiempo iba a ser tan corto, no lo hubiera desperdiciado dudando. Sino qué, me hubiera lanzado sin vacilar en el mar de tu amor, aún sin tener la más remota idea de cómo nadar.

Pero sabes, poco importa porque a fin de cuentas nada me ha hecho más feliz que naufragar en ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NA: ¿Qué tal me quedó?. Tenía una súper frase según yo misma para terminar el capi (si he escrito capi, tengo planeadillo un epílogo cortico pero, casi es la una, quiero dormir un poco x.x.), pero se me olvido mientras redactaba el párrafo anterior, aun así opino que no ha quedado tan mal.**

**Dejen su review, así subo más rápido en epilogo…. 3.**


	2. II

**Hola. **

**Bueno dos anuncios para aquellos que además de leer esa historia posiblemente han leído alguna otra de mis burradas "Otro Fic" (Mai HiME) y "Una pesadilla" (YamiBo) serán permanentemente removidos, la razón, sencillamente no planeo terminarlos pronto o posiblemente de plano quizá nunca lo haga. Dadas las **_**malas**_** noticias…**

**Si, no es un epilogo. Es un capítulo, ¿Por qué? Bueno pues porque Nanoha se lo merece, la historia lo merece, ustedes lo merecen y yo también me lo merezco. Gracias a santa inspiración y a quedarme dormida en el sofá D: (aunque tengo un dolor de nuca terrible).**

**Ah si…**

**Discalimer: Ya todos sabemos que ni Nanoha ni Fate (Ni MSLN PROJECT) me pertenecen, de ser así, Vivid y FORCE serían un coñazo de manga, con mucho yuri, acción y un arco argumental de verdad. Joer, que la versión torneo pokemon ya cansa…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Perfecto**

Tenía trece años, recién cumplidos. Recuerdo perfectamente, incluso aquello que me hubiera gustado olvidar hace tantos años. Y me sorprende que tenga tan vivida imagen en mi memoria de aquellos días junto a ti.

Era el tercer o cuarto día, no estoy muy segura. Aún no había logrado adaptarme al nuevo ambiente, no solo en la escuela, también en casa papá y mamá estaban muy tensos con la mudanza, la huida de Kyoya y Miyuki que no paraba de llorar porque no le gustaba nuestra nueva casa. Así que, no dije nada y fingí estar lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, ese día uno de nuestros maestros no pudo asistir así que simplemente nos dejaron ser y el aula era un completo desastres, todos corriendo de aquí para allá, gritando, riendo. Yo en cambio permanecí en mi lugar fingiendo leer los apuntes que había tomado durante el día. Hasta que una niña se acercó para pedir prestados mis apuntes, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que responder. Desde el día que ingrese (que por cierto fue casi un mes después de haber iniciado el curso) nadie había hecho el menor intento por hablar conmigo, únicamente los maestros y un niño bastante molesto, del que preferiría no hablar. Así que, me quede sin saber qué hacer, otra chica se acercó y con una sonrisa se presentó a sí misma: _Soy Tsukimura Susuka_,_ gusto en conocerte._ Me dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome. La primera chica también se presentó: _Si, si. Arisa Bannings, ahora… ¿Me prestarás tus apuntes o no?_. Fue una manera un tanto extraña de integrarme, pero así comenzó todo. Al final del día, conocía la mitad de mis compañeros, todos estaban emocionados preguntándome la razón por la cual fui transferida. Tenían mucha curiosidad al respecto. La última persona que conocí ese día, un chico de cabello oscuro corto y desordenado, Chrono Harlaown. Es con él con quién en verdad inició todo.

Chrono era callado, retraído y rara vez expresaba libremente lo que pensaba. Pero era una persona excepcional, a pesar de que sus amigos más cercanos eran para ponerlo simple: niñitos idiotas. Él era todo lo contrario. De hecho, a mí siempre me ha parecido el niño más maduro para su edad que he conocido (y he conocido muchos en este trabajo). Posiblemente esa fue la principal razón por la cual me sentía cómoda cuando estaba con él, tal como lo solía hacerlo antes de que mi hermano Kyouya decidiera huir de casa. Si. Veía en Chrono una figura de hermano mayor, me llevaba bien con él y estaba bien con ello, aunque Chrono no lo supiera parecía llevar bien mi compañía.

Era miércoles, se suponía que debíamos reunirnos en mi casa para hacer una exposición juntos, pero mis padres decidieron salir justo ese día, y con lo paranoica que era mamá respecto a dejarme sola con un chico en casa, aunque fuere solo una niña. No tuve más opción que decidirme a ir hasta allá, así que le telefoneé para avisarle que era mejor si nos reuníamos en su casa, Chrono no puso problema alguno, una vez obtuve su dirección me di cuenta que eran apenas unas cuantas cuadras desde mi propia casa, así que decidí hacerlas a pie. Total había hecho mi parte de la investigación el día anterior y solo quedaba preparar la dichosa exposición. Debió tomarme poco más de 15 minutos. Golpeé la puerta. Escuche ladridos alegres. Y una adolescente me abrió sonriente, lo primero que noto (además de lo largo que llevaba el cabello) fue que llevábamos el mismo uniforme, aunque el suyo estaba bastante… desordenado. No supe que decir, hasta que ella abrió la puerta y me invito a seguir en tanto iba por su hermano.

Ella no me aprecio muy especial en un principio. Claro que físicamente ella y Chorno no tenían semejanza alguna, eso fue algo que siempre me intrigo y cuando tiempo después le pregunte, me enteré que en realidad eran medio hermanos. Para mí fue extraño, porque solo llevaban dos años de diferencia, pero me explico (como si nada) que su padre había estado casado con su madre pero esta había muerto dándole a luz, luego él conoció a la madre de Chrono de quién se enamoró, se casaron en menos de un año y en sus propias palabras _después vino él._

En fin, Chrono bajo apresuradamente y le informó a su hermana que estaríamos terminando una exposición en su habitación. No creo que ella estuviera prestándole la más mínima intención, parecía bastante concentrada en acariciar el perrito que jugueteaba entre sus piernas, brincando para obtener mimos. Aunque terminamos relativamente rápido, nos enfrentábamos aun gran inconveniente, debíamos hacer una cartelera como ayuda visual pero, ninguno tenía letra aceptable y tampoco estábamos muy seguros de nuestra ortografía, así que Chrono decidió que era momento de pedir ayuda. Naturalmente me dio mucha vergüenza admitirlo cuando ella pregunto el por qué no la hacíamos nosotros mismos, pero al contrario de lo que estaba imaginando ella solo sonrió, agarró el marcador negro de punta gruesa que había llevado y atendió cada una de las indicaciones de Chrono. Me pregunto si yo estaba de acuerdo en cómo iba quedando el diseño, si la letra no estaba muy grande, muy pequeña o simplemente si se entendía, pero yo respondía por inercia, porque finalmente había caído en la cuenta, la hermana de Chrono era muy atractiva.

Su cabello rubio caía descuidado a su espalda, apenas sujeto con un listón negro en su espalda baja, casi al término de su cabellera, que por cierto la llevaba increíblemente larga. Las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas, sencillas, suaves pero demasiado atractivas para ser ignoradas, incluso cuando sonreía los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas eran un espectáculo digno de admirar. Sus ojos, de un matiz castaño rojizo le daban un aura de madurez que contrastaba en demasía con su ropa. La forma descuidada como llevaba mal puesto la camisilla del uniforme, con apenas unos cuantos botones abrochados, aún llevaba la falda del uniforme puesta pero en lugar de los pulcros calcetines blancos a mitad de rodilla, llevaba unos mucho más altos de color negro y aunque parezca sub-real, llevaba deportivos. Si, deportivos negros. Y la forma como sus dedos se aferraban al marcador, sus movimientos seguros al marcar cada trazo. Todo en ella era increíble. No me enteré de cómo había quedado la cartelera sino hasta el día siguiente en la exposición, pues estuve completamente prendada de ella, pero para ese entonces, no me pareció nada extraño. Aunque no me la pudiera sacar de la cabeza en los días que siguieron.

Tenía que verla. Quería hablarle. ¿Pero de qué?. Ella era mayor, las personas mayores no suelen relacionarse mucho con personas menores, no somos atractivos porque ella es casi una adulta y yo sigo siendo una chiquilla. Cada vez que la recordaba, los nervios se apoderaban de mí, mi corazón se aceleraba en ocasiones y la mayoría de las veces no podía evitar evocar aquella tarde. Cada trabajo asignado en grupo, por más insignificante que fuera pedía hacer con Chrono y por supuesto en su casa. Necesitaba verla, aunque no lo supiera.

En la mayoría de ocasiones que estaba allí, ella siempre llevaba extrañas combinaciones de sus uniformes, menos el de deporte que, con el que nunca la vi en casa. Además de los deportivos y el cambio de calcetines, por no contar la blusa con los botones justos para no revelar el color de su ropa interior (¡Pero eso lo pienso ahora, en ese entonces ni se me cruzaban ese tipo de ideas por la cabeza!), solía variar también la falda de su uniforme muy rara vez.

Durante aquellos días en los cuales cualquier excusa me era buena para verla, nos acercamos. No sé quién dio el primer paso pero poco a poco, en los lapsos que esperaba por Chorno (y es que a veces iba intencionalmente temprano) solíamos hablar de cosas irrelevantes. Hasta que tuve el valor suficiente para preguntarle eso que me intrigaba tanto _¿Por qué simplemente no te cambias?_ Le pregunté. Ella me sonrió, respondiendo que _ La camisilla desordenada le sentaba de maravilla_. No sé porque pero me dio mucha risa, ya que, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Y no pude para de reír hasta que Chrono llego.

Creo que ese fue el punto cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre nosotras, o así me parece a mí.

Después de eso, ya no me quedaban ganas de estar inventando excusas con Chrono para poder ver a su hermana, aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Intercambiar algunas palabras, sin importar si solo se trataba de un escueto saludo. Para mí, el solo hecho de poder verla era más que suficiente para que calmar la ansiedad que llevaba conmigo desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Posiblemente debí darme cuenta, pero para ese entonces yo era solo una niña.

Finalmente una tarde, mientras Miyuki brincaba por toda la cama gritando a los cuatro vientos lo genial que sería si yo fuera La princesa Aurora* y durmiera durante cien años hasta que un apuesto príncipe me despertaré con un beso de amor verdadero, decidí que si en verdad quería llegar a convertirme en su amiga no podía estar inventando excusas para verla. Debía ser valiente, enfrentar mi absurdo temor e ir de una buena vez, directa y sin disculpas, tocar a su puerta y cuando ella dijera que esperaré por Chrono, informarle que no quería ver a Chorno, que estaba allí por ella. Le dije a mamá que tenía algo que hacer en casa de Arisa y me dirigí a paso apresurado hacía su casa, antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad se esfumara. Hablaría con ella, me haría su amiga

Increíblemente todo resultó como lo planeé. Todo excepto, esa repentina explosión de euforia en mi pecho.

Así fue como finalmente logré acercarme a ella, pero esta vez sin excusas. Era una chica bastante fácil de tratar, me dejaba divagar de tema en tema, respondía mis preguntas siempre con dulzura por más tontas que fueran, jamás se rió de mi torpeza y aunque yo era solo una niña que se emocionaba con nada, a ella no parecía incomodarle, por el contrario estoy convencida de que le resultaba agradable. A medida que pasábamos el tiempo juntas, a medida que iba conociéndola mejor, me di cuenta de lo extrovertida que parecía ser en casa, en el instituto era completamente diferente. Algunas veces la había visto salir con un grupo de chicas, lo que en la época escolar sería el grupo habitual, como Arisa, Susuka y yo. Pero no era particularmente habitual que estuviera con ellas, a veces era como si desapareciera durante el descanso, eso me intrigaba bastante, hasta que motivada por mi curiosidad innata apenas se hubo dado el campanazo que anunciaba el inicio del receso, salí disparada hacía su aula de clase pero llegue demasiado tarde, ella se había ido ya. Decepcionada estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme resignada, cuando una de las chicas de su grupo me detuvo. _¿Tú eres la amiguita del hermano de Fate, no?_ No que estuviera muy contenta con el calificativo, pero respondí positivamente. Ella me dijo que si Chrono estaba metido en algún lio, Fate para variar estaría en la biblioteca. Me dirigí hasta el lugar, pero al llegar ella hablaba animadamente con la bibliotecaria mientras esta le extendía algunos libros. No me gusto la sensación que ver aquello me produjo, me enoje, sin entenderlo y me fui tan rápido como había llegado. Estuve enfurruñada unos cuantos días, ni siquiera me pase por su casa. Estafa enfadada con ella pero no comprendía porque verla sonriéndole de esa manera me había afectado tanto. Al final me rendí. Necesitaba verla, hablarle, estar cerca de ella.

Así qué al día siguiente fui a la biblioteca, la encontré en una mesilla llena de libros. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo, hacía muecas muy extrañas. Pero finalmente notó que estaba allí. Hablamos, aprendí un par de cosas nueva sobre ella ese día, la primera que era un ratón de biblioteca y la segunda (aunque me dé algo de risa) es que sueño era algún día convertirse en escritora. Esa fue la primera vez que el dije que debía salir de allí, con tan bonito día que hacía no valía la pena estar enfrascada en esa habitación, por más genial que estuviere la historia. Ella solo se rió. Pero en efecto, a partir de ese momento tuve la oportunidad de verla un poco más en los recesos, aunque de lejos. Me faltaba valor para acercarme. La verdad era que, una cosa era estar juntas fuera de la escuela dónde no me miraban como _ la amiguita del hermano menor_, y otra diferente en el instituto dónde no era más que eso.

Sin embargo, yo estaba que no cabía de la dicha. El tiempo que compartía con ella, era el más agradable de mí día a día, a veces no podía concentrarme apropiadamente en clase porque estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo en ese instante. Estaba dichosa. En casa, a pesar de los problemas, de que la situación no mejoraba, yo tenía cada día una sonrisa de campeonato y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que mi hermana pequeña lo notara, con ella no me importaba disimular tanto como con mamá. Miyuki no entendía lo que pasaba, pero me decía que estaba feliz porque yo estaba feliz, pasábamos el tiempo entre nuestros deberes, su obsesión con las películas infantiles y su pasatiempo favorito (después de saltar sobre la cama) colorear. Por mi parte, cuando lograba zafarme de ella, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía a su lado, e incluso a veces pretendía tener demasiados problemas con algún deber y así con la excusa perfecta ir a disfrutar de su sola presencia. Era muy obvia, pero yo no me daba por enterada, ella tampoco.

Pero las cosas cambian.

Era viernes, la tarde anterior había irrumpido en su casa sin excusa alguna. Y le había pedido al final de la tarde que pasaremos la tarde siguiente juntas, a ella le pareció bien, así que se me ocurrió que podía ser buena idea si para variar fuéremos a mi casa. Y allí estaba yo, desde hacía 13 minutos esperando impacientemente su llegada con la mirada fija en el minutero del reloj de pared. Durante los 6 agónicos minutos que transcurrieron a partir de ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar que ese vestido era muy infantil, estuve a punto de subir a cambiarme cuando el timbre hizo eco en casa y me levante como un resorte, hecha un manojo de nervios camine intentando calmarme hasta la puerta.

Abrí Y allí estaba. Jean sencillos, camisilla negra, deportivos y el cabello recogido como de costumbre. Sonreí lo más calmada que pude, y sonreí con más ganas cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba observándome con especial tención de pies a cabeza. De nuevo esa euforia estallaba en mi pecho.

La invite a seguir. Justo en el momento que mi quería hermana bajaba a toda prisa para embestir con toda su fuerza a mi pobre invitada. Tuve que regañarla fuertemente. A pesar de que Fate-chan se hacía la fuerte, yo sabía muy bien sobre el talento especial de mi hermanita para dejar a las personas, literalmente, sin aliento.

Una vez en mi habitación estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, como ocultarlo. Ella estaba realmente allí, prácticamente no había pegado ojo la noche anterior ordenando lo mejor posible mi recámara. Incluso esa mañana mi madre casi se había infartado al ver tanto orden, pero ello me tenía sin cuidado todo lo que me interesaba es que ella se llevara la mejor impresión de mí. Pero ella estaba observando el fruto de mi trabajo con el ceño fruncido, me dio pánico como nunca en mi vida (para ese entonces). Luego simplemente sonrió y dijo: _Tienes una habitación muy ordenada, _ _muy linda también. No como la mía, pareciera que parece como si un huracán pasare constantemente por allí_. Y tenía razón, era un desastre, libros por todas partes, hojas de apuntes a medio escribir, los cojines tirados en cualquier parte igual que sus chaquetas. No era la persona más ordenada del planeta pero a mí me gustaba, todo, incluyendo su desorden. Estaba sonrojada, en parte por su cumplido y parte porque me estaba por fin dando cuenta de que aquello que sentía por ella no era tan descompilado como lo había estado haciendo pasar. Pero en ese instante todo lo que me apetecía era disfrutar el momento, así que decidí huir una vez más. Pero ella no me dejo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, tuve que confesarle la verdadera razón por la cual le había pedido que quedaremos esa tarde: simple y llanamente porque quería pasar el rato con ella. Estaba tan roja, aun ahora, puedo recordar lo mucho que mi cara escocía.

Allí fue cuando cambiaron las cosas. Esa noche, en la soledad de mi habitación me di cuenta que no podía seguir huyendo. Adoraba pasar el tiempo a su lado, estar cerca de ella, sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y dejarme arrullar por el aroma de su cabello. Me gustaban sus ojos de ese extraño matiz rojizo, me encantaba su largo cabello rubio no importa si cada día lo llevaba igual, siempre lograba encontrarle un mecho ligeramente diferente al día anterior, la forma despreocupada como llevaba su uniforme, sus extrañas combinaciones de prendas de vestir, el huracán de cada día en su habitación, su forma de caminar, su voz, su sonrisa, su letra definida y sus manos suaves. Si, me encantaba todo de ella. Me fascinaba. Y no como amiga.

Curiosamente no tuve miedo, ni por un instante.

En el instituto ella se mantenía distanciada. Si nos topábamos en algún lugar, bastaba con que nuestros ojos se encontraran apenas unos segundos para que mi día, por más horrible que hubiera sido mejoraré mágicamente, pero ninguna hacía mayor esfuerzo por acercarse a la otra.

En mi caso, no me había sentado muy bien que siguiera siendo _la amiguita del hermano_, para ser sincera me había dolido. Chrono y yo, ni siquiera nos llevábamos como antes, él había cambiado bastante conmigo desde que me hice amiga de Fate-chan, estaba más gruñón, me evitaba y además parecía haber encontrado un gran interés en otra de nuestras compañeras cuyo nombre no logro recordar. Así que, para mí, no tenía sentido alguno.

A pesar de mantener la distancia durante las horas escolares, disfrutaba al máximo el tiempo fuera. Y como le encantaba el helado, cosa que descubrí por accidente, solía aprovechar cada tarde soleada para preguntarle si estaba libre y le apetecía ir por uno. Estaba tan feliz por esa época que no me interesaba pensar en las implicaciones de lo que hubiere aceptado hacía apenas unas pocas noches atrás. Cada vez que mi sentido común intentaba tocar el tema, de inmediato entre mi felicidad y mi corazón lo acallaban de golpe. No es que me queje, hubiera podido ser mejor es verdad. Sin embargo, tenía 13 años y era la primera vez que una persona me hacía sentir tan bien con tan poco, que su sola presencia, una mirada furtiva provocaba que en mi pecho estallare en mil emociones. Para mí en ese entonces, que esa persona fuera una chica, no tenía mayor importancia.

Lo días pasaban, mi felicidad aumentaba y cada vez me parecía irreal, como un sueño. E infortunadamente, como todo sueño tuvo que terminar.

**II.**

No recuerdo con exactitud qué día era, pero estábamos en nuestra tercera hora de clase. Aunque yo no prestaba atención alguna, tomaba apuntes mecánicamente pues mi mente estaba ocupada buscando una excusa creíble para escabullirme de casa aquella tarde. Vagamente recuerdo que fuimos interrumpidos por uno de los coordinadores que necesitaba hablar con nuestro tutor, así que él salió un momento. Estaba haciendo el tonto en mi escritorio, cuando uno de los muchachos con quienes nunca me lleve se acercó a mí, me aprecio extraño pero le pregunte si había algo que necesitaba de mí. Él me miro muy feo y me dijo, lo recuerdo bien: _Tu hermano, Kyouya ¿no?. Mi hermana me contó sobre él, una rata de barrio bajo. No entiendo como reciben a gente de tu calaña en este instituto_. Solo me quede allí con los ojos abiertos como platos, la frase haciendo eco en mi memoria.

Pero cuando aquello sucedió, estaba estupefacta sin saber que hacer o decir. Él seguía diciéndome osas, insultos y estaba riendo abiertamente porque recuerdo vagamente como nuestros compañeros más cercanos había dejado sus actividades para centrar su atención en nosotros, en mí. No fue hasta que Chrono apareció de la nada y le propino un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo de inmediato. Lo que paso después apenas logro recordarlo, sucedió muy rápido y yo estaba demasiado afectada con lo la información, pero él niño se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Chrono, por supuesto él no iba a dejarse golpear tan fácilmente y aunque gritaba y se decían cosas nada agradables los gritos de mis compañeros eran muy fuertes, lo suficiente para que nuestro tutor se preocuparé y entraré de inmediato. Tanto él como el administrativo se apresuraron a sepáralos, y en el proceso uno de los puñetazos Chorno quién seguía intentando golpear al otro chico fue a estrellarse contra el rostro del tutor, que de muy mal humor y un jalón lo separo definitivamente. Cuando estuvieron suficiente calmados, ambos tenía cortes leves y moretones en el rostro, (a pesar de todo Chrono parecía haber ganado la pelea pues no lucia el labio roto) el empelado administrativo indico que los llevaría a la enfermería en tanto nuestro turo se encargaba de llamar a casa de ambos. Chrono respondió que su madre estaba en otra ciudad, y dado que su padre era un oficial naval se encontraba en misión, de mala gana nuestro tutor le informó que entonces hablaría con la señorita Harlaown, es decir Fate.

Sé que debí reaccionar, pero tenía un par de grandes interrogantes ocupando mi cabeza en ese momento, y por primera vez en dos largos meses no estaba relacionado con Fate. Todo lo que podía pensar era en mi hermano, y la razón por la cual Chrono hubo reaccionado tan agresivamente.

Me quede sin decir nada mientras Arisa y Suzuka disipaban la multitud de compañeros curiosos a mí alrededor.

Para mí primera pregunta no tuve que esperar demasiado. Kyouya había huido e casa hacía ya más de dos meses, sin previo aviso. Pero ni mamá ni papá nos habían dicho la razón por la cual él había decidido hacerlo, y ahora sin previo aviso este muchachito me soltaba que mi hermano era un ladrón, un delincuente, una rata de barrio bajo. Al principio, no quise creerlo pero al llegar a casa espere tan paciente como era posible en mi estado de conmoción hasta que llegaré mi madre, entonces le pregunté sin rodeos si aquello era cierto, no le dejé más opción que contarme la verdad. La razón por la cual habíamos tenido que mudarnos, no era otra, que las amenazas que hubiéremos recibido por las andanzas de mi hermano mayor.

Para el segundo interrogante sin embargo, todo se complicó de la forma que menos esperaba.

Poco a poco Fate dejo de ser la misma, al principio supuse que era debido a la proximidad de la semana de exámenes así que no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando la semana termino y pensaba tontamente que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento, ella era fría, distante. Inventaba cualquier excusa para evitarme, sin importar que inverosímil pudiera resultar, ella huía de mí. Me culpaba a mí misma, al principio supuse erróneamente que estaba relacionado con el incidente de aquel día, posiblemente el rumor se había extendido y a ella no le había gustado en l más mínimo. Por supuesto, mi primera reacción fue entristecerme y buscarla, quería explicarle que yo no sabía aquello, además necesitaba verla, porque el nudo en mi estómago y la presión en mi pecho, sumada a la franca desesperación que no poder estar cerca de ella me causaba era n terribles. Luego, me enojé, porque pensé que ella jamás había tomado mi amistad como valiosa y honesta, era tan poco lo que ella había valorado nuestra cercanía que ante ese pequeño revés no se había ni siquiera tomado la molestia de escucharme. Deje que pasaron los días, deje de buscarla y apenas a veces, cuando accidentalmente nos topábamos apenas y le dirigía un saludo desganado, sin emoción aunque por dentro me moría de ganas por hablarle y gritarlo lo tonta que era, y lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Estaba tan enojada con ella en ese entonces, que no vi lo que ocurrió a mi alrededor, más concretamente con Chorno.

Desde aquel día,. Él había estado en extremo pendiente de mí, solía esperarme en el paradero de nuestra ruta y después de clase muchas veces me acompaño hasta mi casa. A pesar de lo gruñón que había estado antes, ahora cuando necesitaba una persona que estuviera allí para mí, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado días atrás no era ella quién me presto muchas veces su hombro para llorar, no era ella la persona que calmaba mis hipos y me decía con la seguridad que todo estaría bien. Fue Chrono quien durante esos dos meses estuvo a mí lado. Pero no caí en la cuenta de que así había sido hasta una tarde, cuando inocentemente acudí a su invitación. Al llegar, él me sonrió tímidamente, estaba pulcramente vestido, tenía un ramo de flores bastante bonito que se apresuró a entregarme sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas, es verdad que no me enteraba de nada en esos días pero caí en la cuenta de inmediato. Estaba muy nervioso, pero tartamudeando lo menos posible me hizo saber sus sentimientos hacía mí. Y, aunque no estaba segura de cómo podía Chrono reaccionar, decidí que lo mejor era ser honesta, porque yo sentía lo mismo que él, salvo que quién era el objeto de mi afecto no era é, sino su hermana mayor. Eso último no lo admití. Incluso cuando entre su tristeza y enojo me preguntó si había alguien más, le conteste que sí, pero que no se lo diría. Frustrado per conforme, Chrono volvió a alejarse de mí, pero ya sabía yo que era apenas natural, pues ser rechazado no era para anda una sensación agradable.

Esa misma noche, en la penumbra de mi habitación abrazada a mi hurón de peluche, me percaté la extraña coincidencia.

Durante los tres días siguientes lo único que hice fue tratar de apagar la llama de esperanza que se hubo avivado en mi interior. Me repetí muchas veces que no significaba nada, que era una simple casualidad, pero muchas veces las coincidencias solos son secretos en un plan. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a ello en mi cabeza: la pelea, tu cambio de actitud, el cambio de actitud de Chrono. Mi corazón se negaba a convencerse que esos hechos no estaban relacionados los unos con los otros, por más que mí sentido común le gritare que así era.

Entonces, sin poder soportarlo más, deseando verte más que nunca me arriesgue, le dije a Chrono que estabas molesta conmigo, confesé a medias que no conocía el motivo y me afectaba en demasía tu alejamiento, me sentía como si mis amigos me estuvieran dejando de lado por lo que se había hecho público sobre mi familia. él pareció molestarse al inicio pero finalmente acepto.

_Fate no tiene entrenamiento esta tarde y mamá tampoco estará, así que, ven conmigo a casa después de clase. Desapareceré y ustedes podrán arreglar sus asuntos_.

Así fue.

Esperó por mí como muchas veces antes, en silencio hicimos el trayecto en la ruta escolar hasta su casa y caminamos sin prisas hasta finalmente llegar a nuestro destino.

Naturalmente toda la tranquilidad era solo una fachada, dentro de mí una batalla épica entre mi corazón y la razón se libraba de la forma más cruel y desequilibrada. A medida que nos acercábamos, mi pulso se aceleró, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí, los pocos pensamientos que había logrado poner en orden quedaron olvidados en los anaqueles de mi memoria, mi ansiedad al saber que pronto por fin podría tenerte cerca me domino, mi corazón se aceleró al tiempo que el vació en la boca de mi estómago parecía hacerse más grande. Mi corazón había ganado.

Tal y como Chrono lo hubo dicho, apenas unos minutos de haber llegado, subió a la habitación de su hermana para informarle de mi presencia y que debía ausentarse, así que me dejaba su cuidado entre tanto. Chrono salió guiñándome un ojo y minutos más tarde bajo ella.

Salvo sus habituales deportivos y la camisilla descolocada, el resto de su uniforme escolar lucía extrañamente bien. Bajaste hasta estar en la misma planta que yo, sonreíste con falsa alegría y entonces, lo decidí. No me importaba si me odiabas después de eso, no me interesaban las consecuencias lo único que deseaba en ese instante era abrazarte, tenerte en mis brazos y no dejarte ir aunque tú misma me lo pidieras. _Estas loca_ pensé por última vez, _es una chica igual que tú_, apoyó débilmente mi sentido común en un último esfuerzo por resquebrajar mi determinación. Y flaqueé por un segundo, justo antes de fijarme en tus ojos, y allí estaba la misma tristeza que observaba cada mañana en el espejo, la misma que nublaba mi mirada desde hacía dos meses. Mi llama de esperanza se transformó en un incendio descontrolado, mi razón finalmente se rindió y en un solo movimiento veloz te aprisione contra la pared más cercana.

Dejé que tu aroma invadiera mis sentidos. La tensión en mi pecho desapareció cuando en tus ojos vi como librabas tu propia batalla e igual que yo, la razón sucumbía ante la intensidad de nuestros sentimientos. Si. Me bastaron dos segundos para darme cuenta que no solo se trataba de mis incorrectos e impuros (o como quieran llamarlos) sentimientos por ti, sino que te sentías de la misma forma. En dos segundos todo encajo. La pelea, Chrono, tu actitud. Y en los mismos dos segundos pérdida en tu mirada, con el corazón desbocado y una explosión de mariposas en el estómago me olvide de todo, solo tú y yo, nuestros sentimientos. Allí en el living de tu casa, me olvide que el mundo existía y te bese.

Fue perfecto.

Pero era necesario que hablemos, yo tenía muchas cosas que necesitaba decirte, y otras tantas que anhelaba escuchar de ti. Así que pesar de la sensación de debilidad, como si mis piernas fueren a fallarme en cualquier momento cuando sentí tus brazos rodearme con fuerza, acercarme a tu cuerpo hasta casi fundirme contigo. De los erráticos latidos de mi pobre corazón cuando fuiste tú quién tomo la iniciativa respondiendo aquel primer beso, me separé de ti, para mírate fijamente con todo el amor y adoración de mi corazón. Finalmente, te dije que debíamos hablar. No dijimos nada que no hubiere quedado en claro ya, pues yo te confesé roja como un tomate que no sabía bien en que momento me había enamorado de ti, una mentira por supuesto, porque ahora estoy segura que me fue desde el primer momento que nos conocimos. Y tú, también roja hasta las orejas, confesaste que me querías de la misma manera y totalmente eufórica te bese de nuevo.

Esa fue la época más feliz de mi vida, a pesar de que los líos en casa no mejoraban, mi hermano no daba señal alguna de vida y los resultados de mis exámenes fueron un soberano desastre, yo estaba que no cabía de la dicha. Se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo pensando que a pesar de ser solo una niña, común y más bien corriente sin nada interesante que recalcar, tú me amabas.

Y cuando me preguntabas si aquello estaba bien, no hacía más que sonreír llena de orgullo, porque para entonces estaba convencida de que no podía estar mal si nos sentíamos tan ben, si el solo hecho de compartir el mismo ambiente nos hacía tan felices.

Pero era muy ingenua e inocente.

Lo qué paso fue mi culpa.

El día anterior, habías estado en conmigo en casa. De verdad necesitaba que me explicares algunas cosas para ver si lograba aprobar mis exámenes de validación así no iba a tener que usar las preciadas vacaciones (que había con antelación planeado dilapidar cada minuto contigo), en clases de verano. No tenía segundas intenciones lo juro, además el solo hecho que estuvieres allí ya me tenía más que dichosa, pero… a medida que lográbamos avances con mi estudio el ambiente se fue relajando y el plan estudio a muerte paso a segundo plano cuando no me aguante más y te robe un beso. No te molesto y por el contrario seguiste besándome, despacio, sin prisa con toda la ternura que guardabas solo para mí.

Estaba feliz de poder estar así contigo, tanto que olvide un detalle pequeñito, mi querida hermana menor.

Ella había estado observándolo todo e inocentemente se lo había contado todo a nuestros padres después de la cena, me pareció extraño el repentino mal humor de papá y las extrañas miradas que mi madre me dedico justo antes de darme un sentido beso de buenas noches, pero asumí que no había sido un buen día para ellos y lo deje ser. Además, yo tenía un excelente motivo para que nada de ello me afectará: tu.

Al día siguiente mi madre me levanto furioso, me ordeno de un grito que estuviera lista en 10 minutos porque me llevaría personalmente al instituto. Me asusté un poco pero pensé que era por la cercanía de las dichosas pruebas, así que me vestí y en tiempo record estuve lista. Antes de partir mi madre me abrazo tan fuerte que por poco me estrangula, pensé que sin duda mis padres estaban actuando muy extraño esa mañana. Subí al auto, en todo el trayecto papá no dijo una sola palabra, pero estaba colérico. Lo sabía por el ceño extremadamente fruncido, la fuerza con la cual se aferraba al volante y naturalmente el hecho de su mirada evasiva, siempre fija en el camino. Al llegar, se despidió secamente ordenándome llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

E iba yo, pensando lo raros que estaban esa mañana cuando apareciste de la nada, me saludaste con una sonrisa matadora y te escabulliste en tu aula sin darme tiempo para reponerme. Ni siquiera puedo recordar el resto de la mañana.

En la tarde sin embargo, al llegar a casa. Mi mudo colapsó.

En el living mis padres esperaban por mí, pero eso lo supe después. Al entrar alegremente me aprecio raro verlos reunidos con una religiosa tomando té, salude educadamente y cuando me disponía a escabullirme hacía mi habitación. Mi padre se levantó súbitamente, me tomo del brazo y me obligó a tomar asiento en el sillón frente a ellos, la señorita a mi lado. Mi madre me observaba dolida, compungida, confundida, casi puedo jurar que de haber podido se hubiera lanzado a abrazarme pero al severidad en el rostro de papá seguramente no se lo permitió. Y allí estaba yo, sin saber que sucedía, pero asustada porque una vocecilla en mi cabeza se armaba de valor para decirme con tímida voz que lo sabía.

_Esta familia ha tenido suficiente con tu hermano. _ _Fue mi responsabilidad no haberlo notado tiempo, y es muy tarde ya para hacer algo por él, pero no voy a dejar que arruines tu vida por una… un experimento. Esta es la hermana Alicia, ella se hará cargo de ti a partir de mañana, irás al internado de las hermanas del Auxilio… te ayudarán. Es lo mejor para ti._

Apenas podía dar crédito a mis oídos, recuerdo bien su expresión, como la ira apenas contenida se reflejaba en sus ojos, como precia hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que voz sonaré en control, me miraba sin compasión, sin atisbos de duda en su determinación. Yo solo permanecía allí con el corazón compungido y un dolor terrible iba expidiéndose por todo mi ser desde mi pecho con cada latido. No solo parecía a todas luces que mi padre me odiaba, sino que además me enviarían lejos.

Estaba en shock.

Él se levantó, se acercó a mí y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces reaccione. Muy a mi pesar lo único que atine a hacer en ese instante fuer llorar. Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré con fuerza, porque sus palabras finalmente cobraron sentido para mí: Lo sabía, y me enviaban lejos porque querían a toda costa separarme de ti. Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos al tiempo que en mi mente se repetía sin cesar sus palabras, cerré los ojos con fuerza con mi rostro escondido entre mis manso y empecé a desear con toda mi alma que fuera solo una horrible pesadilla. Pero no lo era.

Sentí como mi madre me aferraba con ternura, lloré en sus brazos, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello rítmicamente repitiéndome sin cesar que _todo estaría bien_. Una gran mentira.

Sin embargo, cuando me hube calmado lo suficiente ella me hizo saber que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor para mí. Sus palabras me llegaban lejanas, vacías. Era mi madre, pero ¿En verdad creía que separarme de la persona que amaba era lo mejor?. Es verdad que era una chica, un par de años mayor, pero ella nunca jamás me había obligado de ninguna forma a estar con ella, es más, había sido yo quién en un momento de desesperación no pude contener más los sentimientos que albergaba por ella y me atrevía a besarla. Había sido yo, quién desde meses antes de dar se primer paso hacía lo que lograremos construir había aceptado una noche, en la seguridad de mi habitación que estaba enamorada de ella.

Estaba desolada, nada de lo que mamá hubiera podido decir en ese momento tenía sentido.

Entonces, supe qué no había marcha atrás. La mire fijamente, me limpié como pude las lágrimas que aún brotaban de mis ojos, y hallando mi voz débil y quebradiza logre pedirle que me dejara verla una última vez, y luego me iría sin decir nada. Al principio casi se escandalizo, pero posiblemente al observarme con detenimiento y notar la gran tristeza que llevaba en mi pecho reflejada en mis facciones accedió.

Recordar la última vez que te vía solo me hace daño, lo sé.

A pesar de que han pasado diez años, aún me duele mucho evocar aquella tarde cuando mi madre cediendo a mi único deseo me hizo por meter que pasaré lo que pasaré permanecería en silencio. Incluso cuando mi corazón se hizo añicos al verte llorar, mientras te batías como una fiera por soltar del abrazo de tu madre, escucharte gritarme con la voz quedaba por el llanto que todo estaría bien, que me amabas. Ver la tristeza, la desesperación el dolor que aquello te causo fue demasiado para mí, pero tenía que ser fuerte, porque no quería que además de ser la última vez que pudiera verte tu último recuerdo de mí fuera lo más cercano a una pesadilla, lloré en silencio, las lágrimas dejaron surcos profundos en mi rostro pero me contuve por no gritar tu nombre, por no luchar a medida que mamá se arrastraba lejos de ti. Era el final. Pero incluso en ese entonces estuve feliz porque al menos logré verte una última vez.

Al día siguiente partimos hacia el dichoso internado.

Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Cómo hubiera sido si mis padres no me hubieran separado de tí ?, ¿Hubiéramos tenido un futuro? ¿Estarías aún a mi lado?. Y en ocasiones, cuando descubro que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de los muchos que he cambiado, de que tengo una vida muy diferente a cómo la hube imaginado, de que mis padres al final me pidieron perdón por su proceder, de que no soy para nada la misma chiquilla que se enamoró de ti… cuando descubro que nunca he dejado de amarte… pienso que sí.

Incluso mi hermana me ha pedido mil veces perdón por lo que hizo, porque ella sabe que no he podido olvidarte. Pero no llevo rencor alguno contra ella, era solo una niña. No puedo culparla.

Y yo era también muy joven… pero me culpo. Si, me culpo porque de haber sabido que mi tiempo a tu lado iba a ser tan corto, no hubiera desperdiciado ni un segundo dudando, enfurruñándome sin razón.

Supongo que no importa ya.

A fin de cuentas, conocerte, enamorarme de ti, dejarme llevar por una locura y besarte para descubrir que tú me amabas también, me ha hecho muy feliz.

Ahora, como entonces… te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Aurora:** Es el nombre de la princesa de **La bella durmiente **de **Disney**. Solo por si no sabía, y porque quien sabe una adaptación de La bella durmiente a MSLN sería… interesante.

**NA: Intenté poner el nombre de un internado real, ya saben uno famosos porque **_**reforman**_** según ellos o algo así, pero por alguna razón termine fue en tres páginas pornográficas de las cuales no quiero ni acordarme así que se aguantan.**

**Ah si yo sé, apenas leyeron monjaaa tod s dijeron… CARIM, pues nu. No sé, cuando lo escribí me aprecio buen chiste, ya saben Fate, Alicia, gemelas… esa teoría de que si un gemelo es homosexual, el otro tiene una alta posibilidad de serlo también. Mi satisfacción personal te-he. xD. Ok, maaal chiste (aunque a mí si me hace gracia lol).**

**He descubierto que Nanoha me resulta un personaje muy agradable, a pesar de que en un inicio le tenia lala por su aire de Sakura...**

**Bien. Fin del capi dos…**

**A ver qué opinan.**

**Peace :3**


	3. III

**¡Feliz casi navidad! Espero que la estén pasando bien estas navidades, lamento mucho que no haya publicado anda pero he estado ocupada hasta las cejas.**

**Me alegra poder publicar este capítulo, que me ha costado porque estoy muy emocionada con los otros dos y aunque atorada con Ragnarok , ahí voy.**

**Ahora me gustaría primeramente agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar su review, y para específicamente esta historia voy a agradecer a: ****ComandanteKami-sama****, ****pascualina, ****dalyvaquero****, ****DarkSoul21****y especialmente a ****SotaElderSoldier**** (Y espero de corazón que te guste lo que he hecho para iniciar esta nueva fase de la historia.) Gracias, porque por ustedes es que este originalmente One-shot se convirtió en Two-shot y ahora ha evolucionado para convertirse en algo más.**

**Y especial para ti que me lees, porque te amo con todo mi corazón. Y sé que soy no soy fácil de llevar pero ten presente que por cada caña que te saco, hay un recuerdo invaluable de todo lo que hemos vivido, de esas pequeñeces que nos hacen sonreír. No puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz a tu lado, feliz casi navidad, mi vida.**

**III.**

"…_La lluvia caía constante, el sonido de las gotas al morir contra el pavimento, el frió que se filtraba por las costuras del desgastado vaquero le hacían temblar, los sonidos quedos de los habitantes de la noche, la tenue iluminación que proveían los viejos tres reflectores a todo el Sector e incluso el fuerte olor a rancio de la alcantarilla eran para él irreales. _

_Sus ojos fijos en el estrecho pasaje a unos 30 metros de su escondite._

_Estaba de pie resguardado en una callejuela, en la completa penumbra y enfundado con la vieja casaca. Desdé allí tenía el panorama completo, él podía ver a cualquiera que pasaré por la zona, más nadie podía verlo. Agazapado contra la pared de aquel edificio, con el viento calándole los huesos esperaba impaciente._

_Solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente una y otra vez. Y cuando cualquier otro trataba aunque solo fuera por un instante sembrar la duda, él se forzaba a sí mismo a ignorarlo, pero con cada segundo, era más complicado descartarlos._

_-Que lo haya logrado- Se dijo en un susurro._

_Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con más fuerza._

_Su cuerpo agotado por las largas jornadas de los días anteriores temblaba descontrolado. Espasmos de dolor hubieron recorrido su anatomía desde las varías heridas que le habían infringido sus carceleros, aquellos que alguna vez el considero amigos, lo habían apaleado hasta el cansancio. Pero ahora finalmente era libre, aunque su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, perdiendo su familia, su rango y todas sus posesiones e inclusive el derecho a ser llamado ciudadano. Sin embargo, todo lo ello poco le importaba, desde mucho antes de haber sido condenado en lo único que podía pensar era la hija del Kanzler, a ella quien desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron se convirtió en su todo._

_El sonido de sirenas alejándose le hizo bufar exasperado._

_-¿Qué hora es ya?- se preguntó al tiempo que consultaba en su reloj de bolsillo.-Ya casi las once- se respondió- el toque de queda ha empezado._

"_De nuevo hablando conmigo, maravilloso."_

_Pensó sonriendo._

_No era la primera vez, pero desde que escapo no lo había hecho, muy seguramente porque con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo a su alrededor era la primera noche que estaba solo._

_Había pasado mese encerrado en una habitación oscura y húmeda con apenas una pequeñísima ventada surcada de barrotes gruesos. A saber cuánto tiempo estuvo allí confinado, sin más compañía que los recuerdos de tiempos mejores y un ratón esquelético con el cual compartía sus insignificantes meriendas, las que sus carceleros le proveían para mantenerle apenas con vida. En un principio se negó a tocarlas, a dejarse llevar por la desesperación de estar enclaustrado sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para liberarla del cruel destino que el Kanzler le había impuesto, en silencio palpaba la dura superficie de roca buscando la menor debilidad que el indicaré que no todo estaba pedido, que tal vez, con suerte pudiera escapar. No obstante el tiempo transcurría, lentamente cedía ante la agonía, el dolor, la desesperación. Fue entonces cuando no pudo más permanecer en silencio, grito con todas sus fuerzas, sus cuerdas vocales desgarrándose de dolor por el repentino arrebato al ser forzadas al máximo. Lágrimas cargadas de frustración dejaban surcos en su rostro sucio y demacrado. Después volvió a callar, pero con cada día que transcurría la cordura lo abandonaba poco a poco. Empezó por hablar con la rata, en voz baja y serena, le contó su vida empezando por los más felices recuerdos de su tierna infancia, días lejanos cuando portaba orgulloso el uniforme que lo identificaba como Zenturio, aquella fiesta cuando la vio por primera vez, el escarceo de sentimientos nuevos y maravillosos que se despertaron en su interior sin aviso previo, los meses que pasaron amándose en secreto, hasta la mañana que fue arrestado y encarcelado. Aunque los ojos rojizos del animalejo lo miraran atentamente, los bigotes se movieron como si entendiera lo que él le decía, la locura seguía abriéndose camino en su mente, entonces empezó a hablar consigo mismo. Entre recriminaciones, largos monólogos y debates buscando una explicación para como todo había ido terriblemente mal, se aferraba con desesperación a los pequeños resquicios de sanidad._

_Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos no notó que había dejado de llover, el agua empozada en las calles reflejaba la luz artificial de los reflectores, el aroma a cálida humedad mezclado con los otros olores callejeros le daban náuseas._

_Debía aguantar._

_Esperar._

_Nuevamente fijo la mirada en la calle, la recorría despacio, buscando cualquier indicador que le señalare movimiento, con el toque de queda en marcha solo una persona sin nada que perder se atrevería a salir. _

_Alguien como él._

_Sonrió con amargura, pero a la vez era llevaba genuina felicidad._

_Sus años como orgulloso Zenturio de Capullo llegaron a un abrupto final -junto con el nombre, la gloría e incluso la riqueza que hubo logrado- aquella nefasta tarde de otoño cuando sus compañeros hubieron interrumpido su morada para llevárselo prisionero, acusado de un asesinato que por demás no cometió. Su juicio fue apresurado, a puerta cerrada y su llamado abogado no era más que un pillo al cuál claramente habían comprado para que presentaré famélica defensa, su gran amigo, Kraad a quién por años considero como su propio hermano fue el ejecutor de aquel terrible plan para manchar su buen nombre, todo porque también él amaba a la dulce chiquilla, al final el Kanzler se había deshecho también de él. Encerrado durante tres años en la Staatsgefängnis, de los cuales paso los primeros seis meses en confinamiento, solo con esa rata de compañía y sí mismo, luego obligado a convivir con los maleantes a los cuales con ahínco hubo perseguido, pero por extraño que resultara, fue allí donde recupero el deseo de vivir, en la estrecha celda que él fue asignada junto a Khanon, un asesino en quien encontró un verdadero amigo. Aun cuando la noticia del matrimonio de su amada con uno de los más influyentes Gesetzgeber, por supuesto, el Kanzler se había encargado de filtrar esa información solo para que él lo supiera, por supuesto que el saberle le había lastimado profundamente, por días enteros se lamentó llorando en silencio por aquel terrible hecho. Y no fue hasta que su nuevo amigo le hizo caer en la cuenta de cuanto estaría sufriendo su amada con esa unión, porque si alguien tan importante se tomaba la molestia de hacerle llegar tal noticia, naturalmente significaba que él aún representaba peligro. Sin embargo, su condena de media centuria no le permitía albergar esperanza alguna, ó eso creyó él, hasta una noche de tormenta dónde acurrucado en un agujero que sus nuevos amigos hubieron cavado para él fue testigo de cómo se llevaban un cadáver practicante carbonizado que legalmente sería suyo, sumado al dinero de un jugoso soborno él estaría para todos e inclusive para sí mismo, muerto._

_Hubo cambiado su nombre, sus maneras, su pasado pero principalmente su apariencia. El alborotado cabello castaño que nunca se hubo esmerado por aplacar era ahora negro azabache finamente peinado, con patillas largas y la barba exquisitamente lograda, ni muy larga para que pareciera que no se afeitaba en días, pero tampoco demasiado corta para no hacerse notar. Su juvenil rostro, era ahora el de un hombre maduro, posiblemente alrededor de los cuarenta, aunque solo contaba con veinticinco años la vida en prisión había marcado huella en su rostro, por supuesto que hubo aprendido algunos trucos con maquillaje para maximizar su cambio físico, pero aún sin ello, realmente lucia más viejo, más cansado, más acabado. Su nueva identidad, su nombre especialmente era para él como una mala broma, Fritnio Bruschberg, honorable comerciante Palatiano se había presentado muchas veces, en solo tres meses con su acento falso, encantadora sonrisa y gran cartera se había convertido en uno de los personajes más apreciados por el cerrado círculo social del Kanzler. Puntualmente había asistido a cada reunión, por más engorrosa y sin sentido que el pareciera, porque él sabía que eventualmente ella asistiría también, en contra de su voluntad sin duda._

_Hasta que finalmente, una velada su más interna plegaría fue escuchada. _

_Cuando con gran orgullo el padre, con el pecho inflado le presentaba al acaudalado forastero a su preciosa e inteligente hija, cuando sus ojos verdes como las hojas en primavera se cruzaron de nuevo con esos zafiro, así como la vez primera, él sonrió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo porque ella le reconoció de inmediato. No había duda, sus ojos llenos de amor no se separaron de los suyos en lo que restó de la velada._

_Como la amaba. Como ella lo amaba. Con locura. Con entrega. Con sus mismas almas._

_Cada noche, durante la tarde, almuerzos o desayunos, no importaba. Él asistía cada vez, con la esperanza de poder encontrarse. Ella aunque no siempre asistía a sus citas silenciosas se aseguraba de al menos dejarse saber de alguna forma que le pensaba._

_Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras se dejaba envolver por la euforia que le traían sus recuerdos._

_Los trucos que ella uso en aquella época para comunicarse con él, fueron en verdad creativos. Pero pronto dejaron de ser suficientes, pues a pesar de estar conformes con el contacto que mantenían, para él fue obvio cuando una desafortunada velada se encontró con el hombre a quién ella le debía amor, respeto y fidelidad, por más que no solo fuera capaz de brindarle una de ellas._

_Inmerso en sí como se encontraba, no noto la tensión acumulada en sus nidillos cuando su puño se cerró furioso sobre sí mismo. El mero recuerdo le provocaba la peor reacción._

_¿Pero de quién había sido la iniciativa? ¿Suya?¿De ella acaso?_

_Todo lo que recordaba con certeza era que ninguno era capaz de aguatar por mucho más. Para los dos, la distancia previa una dulce espera comparada a la agonía de estar cerca y a la vez en extremo alejados._

_Ahora cobijado bajo el manco cómplice de la noche, empapado hasta los huesos, impregnado con el aroma de suciedad y podredumbre característico de los sectores deprimidos de Capullo, esperaba. La desesperación derrumbado sus barreras con cada segundo, pero él sabía que no podía dejarse vencer, pues lo único que les pertenecía era la simple esperanza de un nuevo día juntos._

_No podía desfallecer ahora._

_Tenía que obligarse a calmar su ansiedad, ser paciente y confiar en ella._

_Esperó con sus orbes fijos en la callejuela frente a él._

_Mantenía su mente en blanco._

_Lo sucedido era ya pasado. De cómo había una vez sido una justo ciudadano de Capullo, a un maleante vestido de gran comerciante, más a pesar de ello, estaba orgulloso de haber encontrado verdaderos amigos, aunque no fueran los personajes más honorables. Y lo que él había hecho gustoso por ellos, sin duda lo repetiría una o mil veces, porque fue gracias a Khanon que él era capaz hoy de esperar por su amada en aquel oscuro callejón. Sin embargo, de momento no le apetecía recordar más._

_Permaneció en silencio. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos para hacerle compañía. Hasta que finalmente, la delgada figura enfundada en una suntuosa capa de viaje apareció doblando el corredor. La capa de viaje mojándose al rozar con los innumerables charcos, de hecho, estaba empapada, pero a él poco le importaba. Corrió a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos, el corazón desbocado y sin otro pensamiento más que lo bien que se sentiría – al fin - volver a estrechar a su amada entre sus brazos, transmitirle con la simplicidad del gesto todos los sentimientos que desde el primer día que se conocieron afloraron en su corazón._

_No importaban las goteras que se filtraban por los altos tejados sobre sus cabezas, la lluvia perezosa que empezaba a caer nuevamente, la humedad que se filtraba por entre sus ropas, el aroma putrefacto, la tenue iluminación, ni siquiera el ruido de sirenas que les llegaba de la lejanía._

_Concentrados exclusivamente en el otro, por los segundos que duro su tan anhelado abrazo el mundo les perteneció solo a los dos._

_Calidez, júbilo, tranquilidad, amor. Solo algunas de las emociones que pudo identificar en la tormenta que le invada, los rítmicos latidos de su corazón alterados por el contacto directo con su persona más preciada, aquella por la cual tanto tiempo, dificultades y demás habían tenido que tolerar, la misma de quien podía aferrarse en ese momento para nunca más dejar ir, daba por terminado su fugaz encuentro al separar sus cuerpos._

_-Tendremos tiempo para esto amor mío. Ahora debemos partir.-dijo él con voz serena, cargada de emoción._

_Ella víctima de la conmoción pudo apenas asentir._

_-¿Estas segura? Porque cuando dejemos Capullo no podremos regresar nunca más, es seguro que nos perseguirán-dijo con tono serio, pero en sus ojos ella pudo ver que en realidad estaba preocupado- pero te aseguro, que jamás lograrán separarme de ti nuevamente – una suave caricia en la mejilla sonrosada de su amada acompaño sus palabras._

_Para quien no conociera la historia, aquellas palabras eran posible atisbo de duda. Para ella, solo una prueba más de su amor._

_-Soy solo un hombre, todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es mi propio ser, mi alma y mi corazón, aunque ya sea tuyo desde hace tiempo._

_De nuevo, una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, sin apartar su mirada del verde en el cual se reflejaban su propios zafiros, poco a poco acorto la distancia que los separaba, para besarlo con ternura, sin prisas, sin otra intención más que transmitirle al menos una pequeña parte de su amor. _

_Apenas el leve roce de sus labios._

_-A mí me parece perfecto._

_Ellos abandonaron Capullo aquella noche. Sin mirar atrás, no por miedo a las peligrosas sombras que muy seguramente se cernirían sobre ellos, ni por nostalgia de aquello a lo que renunciaban, sino porque felizmente a ninguno le importaba más que estar en otra compañía que no fuera la mutua, de momento – para siempre esperaban- tendrían que confiar en que su destino, era y siempre había sido, estar juntos y amarse sin medida…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Lo admito, no tenía grandes expectativas cuando empecé a leer.

La verdad es que estuve a punto de dejarlo varias veces, me alegra no haberlo hecho. El inicio fue bastante normal, lo usual en las novelas de fantasía, una pequeña introducción al universo (llámese _ubicación espacio-temporal_ o como se prefiera) dónde se va a desarrollar la trama, un leve vistazo al personaje principal y su ambiente.

El principio del libro se me antojo más interesante que todo, puede ser porque es uno de los detalles que más me gusta cuando leo. Para mí, la historia es importante sí, los personajes por supuesto pues son ellos quienes desarrollan la trama, pero en mi opinión el lugar, el contexto, el tiempo y todos los detalles adicionales que muchos pasan sin mayor relevancia, son lo que finalmente le da vida a un relato. Cuando leo, no me resulta difícil reconstruir en mi mente aquellas frases que voy dejando atrás, poco a poco, con cada pisca de información que voy recopilando de mi labor lectora elaboro un constructo mental, recreo el mundo, los personajes, imagino rostros, colores, animales, estructuras. En sí, soy un arquitecto, porque es como sí el libro se trataré de un gran plano que voy siguiendo a cabalidad para que en mi imaginación cobre vida, desde ll más pequeño detalles, es por eso que a veces mi actitud puede parecer un poco obsesiva. También la principal causa para que mi género favorito sea la fantasía, no es fácil construir algo totalmente nuevo, algo que está en la mente de la persona que letra a letra construyo ese mundo en el cuál me sumerjo al pasar las páginas. Soy extraña lo sé, sencillamente me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria, pero solo es hasta ahora que me puesto en la tarea de buscar los motivos que han regido mi particular tendencia. Tampoco es como si fuera la única persona en el mundo con esa manía, más somos pocos.

Recuerdo hace unos uno ó dos meses atrás, cuando me uní al club de lectura de la biblioteca local. Esa mañana llegue a la biblioteca en busca de algo interesante, quería una novela de misterio o terror, un drama también hubiera estado bien. Tome uno de los libros al azar del estante, creo que ni siquiera me di el trabajo de leer el título, mucho menos el autor y mientras hacía la fila para realizar el registro, el hombre que estaba atrás de mí toco mi hombro. Gire a su encuentro con la peor cara que pude, no que yo sea antisocial pero me disgusta que me interrumpan cuando tengo tanto en que pensar, en especial cuando intento buscarle solución a algún problema, era el caso por esa época, pero en fin. Él me dijo que me había visto varias veces en el lugar, nada rara, pasaba dos o tres veces a la semana por algo para leer, no qué fuere tan veloz o tuviera tanto tiempo libra, más bien que era muy quisquillosa y cuando algo pasaba en la trama que no me gustaba solía preferir cambiar de libro que darle una segunda oportunidad. Es tondo lo sé, como me alegra que haya podido cambiar eso de mí. En fin, él me pregunto si me interesaba unirme a las discusiones que sostenía los sábados en la noche en el domicilio de algún miembro, me pareció interesante y al no tener anda mejor que hacer acepté, estaba bastante contento y me pidió que esperaré un momento. No sé hasta dónde se internó entre los estantes pero aparición con un libro más bien corto y me lo entrego, _"Esté mes estamos discutiendo sobre esta compilación" _me dijo, miré el libro que me entrego y confieso que al principio me pareció que se hubo equivocado, porque tenía entre mis manos una compilación de novelas cortas para adolescentes, para nada mi estilo. Seguramente mi mala cara me delato, porque recuerdo bien como se reía y me dijo que no debía juzgar tan rápido el texto, qué al menos leyera la primera historia. Pasé toda la noche leyendo.

No estaban nada mal. Dos llamaron especialmente mi atención.

El primero me gusto por la ligereza con que el autor hubo llevado la historia, la trama es sencilla: Todo empieza con un día el inicio de nuevo curso escolar, una etapa nueva en la vida de nuestra protagonista adolescente, empieza un tanto extraño para él título que ostenta y pensé dejarlo de inmediato pero había ya dado mi palabra de que lo leería, es más que asistiría a la discusión aquel fin de semana, así que debía hacerlo. Como dije, la trama es bastante sencilla e inclusive me pareció boba al inicio porque pensé que se trataba de un típico drama adolescente, esos dónde es el año en que el personaje se adentra en la adultez, descubre su talento oculto, decide que quiere hacer con su vida en adelanta, se enamora por primera vez y algo de drama menor para balancear. Y como pocas ocasiones en mí vida me alegre enormemente al haberme equivocado, aunque me sigue pareciendo que el título es algo exagerado. En fin, lejos de encontrarme con eso, me topé con una historia bien narrada, en donde en efecto nuestra protagonista toca las puertas de la adultez pero no cruza el lumbral como si de una gran revelación se tratase, por el contrario, lo hace despacio, sin prisas. Tampoco conoce el chico perfecto, ni se enamora perdidamente, de hecho ella inicia interesada en uno de sus compañeros que apenas y se entera de su existencia, contrario a la mayoría de personas de su edad, decide dejarlo estar porque a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría que fueran, se conforma con saber que al menos pudo lograr hablarle sin balbucear, en sus propias palabras, como tonta.

No me gustan los libros de romance, mi razón es muy sencilla, personal y con diez años de antigüedad. No tiene mucho sentido, en especial porque ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero mi tiempo de lectura es un espacio dónde puedo relajarme y dejarme llevar, dónde dejo de lado las preocupaciones matutinas y simplemente disfruto internándome en un mundo diferente. Con una historia de amor es diferente, no puedo disfrutarla como disfruto cualquier otro género, simplemente no lo logro. Me dejo llevar, de inmediato los recuerdos afloran en mi mente e inevitablemente de dejo invadir por los sentimientos de soledad y amargura que me producen, aunque por si solos son momentos felices, yo no consigo encontrar en mi interior la voluntad para revivir el sentimiento de felicidad. No puedo. Porque sé que no terminan así, porque sé que no importa cuán grandes sean sus sentimientos mutuos, cuan sinceras sus intenciones, cuan puras sus emociones, no interesa cuanto luches, al final… simplemente no termina en perpetua felicidad.

Me siento tan patética, porque han pasado diez largos años desde el día que te vi por última vez en el recibidor de mi casa, desde esa tarde que te deje ir, que te perdí porque no tuve la fuerza suficiente para arrancarme de su agarre y correr por ti. Sabes, por muchos días no logre conciliar el sueño, todo lo que hice fue llorar y jurarme que no me rendiría, que te buscaría porque eso tan bello era real para ti y para mí, me aferré a mis vacías promesas de encontrarte para nunca más dejarte ir, nuestro sincero amor no fue obstáculo para quienes te separaron de mi lado. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que todo fue en vano, a pesar de que no logre encontrarte, de que no pude rescatarte como muchas veces me repetía que lo haría, por meses mantuve la ilusión de que un día nos volveríamos a ver, pronto me repetía una vez y de nuevo, no podía dejarme vencer, no importaba cuantas veces sus padres me gritaren que no me querían cerca, porque lo único que me importaba era encontrar la forma de tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos. Al final, todo fue inútil, porque el tiempo se encargó de lograr lo que ellos no pudieron con sus insultos, mi esperanza murió, mi ilusión despedazada cuando me topé con el cruel muro de la verdad una mañana mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello alborotado, mis ojos marcados con sendas ojeras producto de mis reducidas horas de sueño, mis ojos hinchados por la vigilia, mis labios mordisqueados por todas aquellas veces que me obligue a morderme para mantener las lágrimas a raya, porque no quería encontrarte y que me vieras así, así no podía ser nuestro reencuentro, ese que jamás sucedió.

Y a pesar de eso, aquí estoy con un libro de romance recién terminado.

Y también ese segundo relato. Una carta, una despedida. Recuerdo con especial cuidado un pequeño fragmento…

"…Fuiste tú _quien alivio mis días en la habitación de asilamiento, tus ojos que siempre reflejaron conocimiento innato de algo más allá de mi entendimiento, tus labios que siempre mostraban una dulce sonrisa para mí cuando más lo necesitaba, tus manos que jugaban con mi cabello con tanta delicadeza, fuiste tú quien evito que me perdiera…__"_

No pude evitar pensar en ti, por primera vez en una década logre recordad la alegría de las memorias de nuestro tiempo juntas.

Es solo una carta. No es mucho lo que se puede inferir sobre el personaje quien escribe, tampoco sobre quien es el destinatario de sus palabras. El contenido sin embargo, la forma como el autor expresa sus sentimientos y pide en múltiples ocasiones a ese destinatario que comprenda sus motivos, la manera como le agradece que haya estado allí cuando más lo necesito y como a través de su narración el autor logró transmitirme parte del sentimiento de culpa y desesperación que imprime en sus palabras, en especial el final, cuando no ha logrado convencerme de que sin duda se trata de una historia de amor, es entonces cuando por mucho que lo niegue no puedo evitar pensar que, en la forma que sea, de familia, de pareja, correspondido ó platónico, es sin duda una carta de amor.

Peculiar, que un relato tan corto haya logrado lo que cientos de páginas no habían podido, esa noche lloré de alegría recordando las sensaciones maravillosas que una vez, mucho tiempo atrás tuve el inmenso privilegio de experimentar a tu lado.

La persona tras esas palabras es alguien que solo puedo admirar, rogué para que no fuera su primera y única publicación, volví a la biblioteca la mañana siguiente e ingrese como único parámetro de búsqueda un filtro por autor, una cruzada por _Stern Starks_, que quien quiera que sea de un modo u otro me había devuelto la alegría de mis memorias.

Encontré que no se trataba mucho de alguien que disfrutara escribiendo romance, me decepcione un poco más cuando me di cuenta que apenas tenía unas contadas publicaciones y solo una como independiente, pero mi tristeza duro poco pues para fortuna mía, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una historia de amor. Aunque me sorprendí al caer en la cuenta que se trataba de un libro de fantasía, un mundo creado por el autor dónde sus protagonistas se enamoran a primera vista pero deben superar un sin número de obstáculos, desde sus dudas iniciales hasta la rigidez de la sociedad en la cual viven, pasando por los prejuicios económicos y las inconveniencias políticas, sumergiéndonos en una ciudad de contrastes dónde la justicia está al servicio de los poderosos, una sociedad cuya arma principal es la manipulación. Y aun así, ellos se enamoran como solo dos personas jóvenes e insensatas pueden hacerlo, se dejan llevar sin medir las consecuencias que sus sentimiento pueden acarrear, se olvidan de las inconveniencias y se entregan por completo en uno al otro.

Justo como un día tú y yo lo hicimos.

Estoy loca lo sé, no tiene sentido que te siga amando aunque no te he visto en diez largos años, es increíble creer que sea verdad, pero lo es, te amo.

Te amo como el primer día que me desperté pensando en ti. Te amo como el día en que Chrono me confesare que también él lo hacía. Te amo tanto como el inconmensurable dolor que me causo alejarme de ti. Te amo con la misma locura que me besaste por primera vez. Te amo con la inocencia de nuestras tardes juntas. Te amo con la belleza de los momentos que pasaste a mi lado. Te amo con la alegría de los recuerdos construidos entre risas y cariños. Te amo con la contemplación de las horas que pase perdida en el inmenso mar de tus ojos. Te amo más que el dolor desgarrador de nuestra separación. Te amo como aquella chiquilla que te busco con locura. Te amo como antes. Te amo como ahora. Te amo igual. Te amo diferente. La única verdad es que, sin duda, siempre te he amado.

No puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir fingiendo.

Lo siento, perdóname tú también algún día por lo que he hecho de mi vida, por pretender que te he dejado atrás. Perdóname por lastimar a quién no lo merece solo por buscar aplacar un poco mi propia agonía.

Está decidido. Cuando llegué a casa, lo haré. Le diré la verdad, la única razón por lo cual lo nuestro no puede funcionar, la causa por la cual mi mirada es siempre distante y fría, el motivo por el que mi sonrisa no puede ser sincera con ella. Posiblemente solo consiga que me odie, también a ti lo más seguro. Pero no me importa ya, ella tiene derecho a saber que no podemos ser porque sencillamente no he podido olvidarte, no he dejado de amarte. Y ya no sé, si quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Definitivamente lo haré.

Son casi las cinco treinta, debería ir saliendo si pienso llegar a la dichosa reunión con la tutora de mis sobrinos. Perdón, mis terribles sobrinos. Quien diría que Chrono podía llegar a engendrar dos criaturas tan terribles… no es que no los quiera, esos dos niños son mi adoración pero en verdad me han sacado unas cuantas canas. No dudo que también a su tutora, Chrono ha envejecido diez años por cada uno, pero ya pudiera él ocuparse un poco más de sus hijos, cierto que fueron un _accidente_ por llamarlo de una forma respetuosa, sin mala intención por supuesto.

Todavía hoy me resulta difícil creer que él haya… bueno, que haya sucedido.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba la maestra? Era… ¿Alicia?, ¿Arisa…? Si Arisa, estoy noventa por ciento convencida.

¿Qué habrán hecho esa vez ese par de demoniecitos? Solo ruego que no demore mucho porque necesito pasar por la biblioteca, también por el supermercado… ah y luego, tengo que… hablar con ella.

Amor, que no daría por volverte a ver. Hasta de mi alma con gusto me desharía si en tu compañía de nuevo pudiera estar. Mi vida con gusto entregaría si entre el mar de tus ojos de nuevo pudiera naufragar. Mi amor, si tan solo una vez más pudieras mis palabras escuchar, solo un te amo con voz trémula pudiera a ti dedicar.

Te quiero… a mí lado.

Te anhelo… junto a mí.

Te deseo… conmigo.

Te amo.

Perdona mi egoísmo, mi locura.

Es tarde ya pero te buscaré, lo haré, lo juro.

Aunque tan solo sea para poder verte una vez más. Aunque tan solo pueda pedirte perdón por no haber luchado suficiente, por rendirme, por intentar olvidarte.

Te voy a encontrar.

**Bien, no quisiera extenderme demasiado, así que intentaré ser breve.**

**Hay mucho que me gustaría saber de lo que opinan, si les ha gustado, si no ha sido muy extraño, en fin, pero eso se los dejo a ustedes y su buena voluntad de dejármelo saber.**

**Ahora, solo en caso de que se pregunten…. La primera novela que nuestra querida Fate-chan leé se trata de una obra de **_**Diana Shaw **_**titulada "D**_**ías de terror" **_**qué tuve el placer de leer cuando tenía doce a trece años, es una obra bastante corta y liviana la recomiendo para estas vacaciones. Y aunque no tiene nada yuri, sentiros libres de alucinar con Carter y la noviecita del el hermano… hay dos frases buenísimas… ¡Ja!. La segunda historia, y la cita es de hecho un aparte con un levísimo retoque de uno de mis fanficion anteriores, se trata de "**_**Duerme mi luz de luna"**_** un fiction basado en Fatal Frame IV (que es marca registrada de sus respectivos dueños), al principio pensaba incluir otro supuesto trabajo de "Stern Starks" (ahora iré para allá) pero luego me decidí por algo de lo que ya había escrito…también pensé en usar a Suo y Shiho de "**_**Valkyrie Profile:**__**Lenneth" (**_**Pense en usar "**_**Celestial Star**_**" pero no es muy romántico que digamos**_**)**_** porque son una pareja muy tierna, quién sabe pueda que después.**

**En cuanto a "Stern Starks" **_**deberías darle una revisadita al manga de "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Innocent".**_

_**Ahora, esperando de corazón que haya sido de su agrado, los y las dejo con las palabrejas raras de este capítulo y es que necesitaba que los títulos fueren en otro idioma así que he escogido alemán.**_

_**Staatsgefängnis: **__Prisión estatal._

_**Zenturio: **__Centurión. (Rango militar de las fuerzas terrestres de seguridad de Capullo, algo así como el equivalente a capitán.)_

_**Kanzler: **__Canciller (Más que un rango es u título, aunque conlleva una posición de responsabilidad política y gubernamental, no he delimitado con exactitud las funciones que cumple pero sería como el segundo eslabón del poder político.)_

_**Ahora con algunas de las locaciones en las cuales se desarrolla la historia interna, no las olviden…**_

_**Palatia: **__Es una ciudad estado vecina a la cual se desarrolla la trama._

_**Capullo: **__La ciudad dónde se desarrolla la trama, posee gran desarrollo a nivel intelectual y económico, también posee un gran poder militar._

**No mucho más que decir de estas dos ciudades y de los personajes por ahora… si han logrado despertar su curiosidad espero que os guste los próximos.**

**Peace :3.**


	4. IV

_"Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio, el sonido quedo de la lluvia, era solo un eco distante. Mientras los pequeños cúmulos iniciaban el recorrido descendente, ella observaba mecánicamente como bajaban despacio, en su camino otras como aquella que hubo iniciado se unían forzosamente a la marcha. El recorrido no era largo, el inicio era despacio, sereno, dulce. Pero a medida que el cúmulo se incrementaba con cada pequeña gota que era absorbida, la velocidad aumentaba y justo al final aceleraban solo para morir en el marco de la ventana. Entonces su mirada celeste ubicaba un nuevo objetivo, tan solo otra gota que iniciaba el mortal recorrido._

_El auto no iba muy rápido, cuarenta o tal vez cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Su padre conducía, su rostro inexpresivo. Solo en aquellos breves instantes cuando sus ojos se hubieron encontrado en el cristal del espejo, ella podía ver en su mirada la ira. Entonces, era ella quién no podía soportarlo, el dolor que le provocaba aquella dureza provocaba que su corazón se encogiera, de tristeza y dolor, se obligaba a volver la vista a su costado. Junto a él, iba la religiosa, debía estar en sus treinta ó así le parecía, llevaba un hábito negro, enterizo solo una franja inmaculadamente blanca surcaba su frente. Con ella era diferente, La única ocasión en que se topó con los orbes marrón oscuro pudo ver en ellos, compasión. Aquello le gusto menos que el odio en los de su padre. Así que rompió rápidamente el contacto visual. Llevaban casi una hora de viaje._

_¿Por qué hubo que terminar así? ¿No había otra solución?_

_La respuesta no podía hallarla más que en su corazón, pero era un sueño, solo una utopía. Si sus padres, se tomaren el tiempo para explicarles, si al menos ellos le hubieren permitido expresar su sentir. Fue su madre quien le hubo dicho, tiempo atrás, que un día encontraría una persona quién le haría feliz solo con su presencia, y ahora, que ese momento había llegado, en lugar del apoyo, comprensión y aquellos consejos que le prometió, encontró desprecio, rechazo y oídos sordos. Tristemente no podía evitar pensar que la única razón era porque su persona especial, la que amaba con todo su corazón, no era quien sus padres se hubiera imaginado._

_Y sin embargo, ¿En verdad no lo era?. Era una persona dedicada, firme en sus convicciones, no era excesivamente sociable - pero eso le encantaba, de alguna forma sentía que así era más suya -, era cariñosa dulce y sincera, cierto un poco terca y obstinada, pueda que un poco pesimista._

_Remembró entonces algo que su padre dijo, eso tan importante para saber si un chico se acercaba a ti con buenas intenciones o no. Si, el tema del respeto. Él dijo – más o menos – que un chico no tenía buena intención si solo mostraba todas sus virtudes, si era extremadamente complaciente y jamás se atrevía a discutir alguna idea, por más ridícula e insensata, solo llevaría la corriente, te haría pensar que eres perfecta como estas. Y luego cuando ilusionada y enamorada, él haya obtenido lo único que había venido a buscar entonces ser iría, así de sencillo; Fate no caía en ningún lugar de la descripción. Ella le amaba, sincera e inocentemente. Su único e imperdonable defecto fue ser una chica, igual que ella. ¿Si hubiera sido un chico, entonces, sería diferente?. Si. Más no lo era._

_¿Estaba tan mal?_

_Suspiro cansada._

_Entendía, pero a la vez no. Sus padres habían tomado el camino que les pareció más apropiado, porque eran tan solo una niña y no sabía lo que hacía. Eso dijeron. No era verdad, era una niña si_

_Pero estaba totalmente consiente de lo que sentía. No tenía una vasta experiencia, más sabía que ese sentimiento no era una equivocación. Fate le daba una alegría con que solo se limitaré a pensar en ella, llenaba su ser con un calor y ternura que ninguno de sus familiares u otra persona pudo brindarle. Ella era la primera en quien pensaba cada mañana, y la última antes de dormir. Solo deseaba estar a su lado, sentirse segura y feliz entre sus brazos, poder alcanzar un trocito de cielo con cada beso. Comprendía que estuvieran asustados, confundidos y hasta molestos, pero no lograba descifrar el porqué de su renuencia a escucharle. Eran sus padres, los amaba y siempre creyó que tomaban decisiones salomónicas, hasta ese día._

_Allí, en el asiento trasero del auto familiar, una mañana lluviosa de noviembre, su vida se desmoronaba con cada metro que recorrían. Cada árbol que pasaba frente a sus ojos la alejaba cada vez más de quién su corazón anhelaba. La mirada fría de su padre en el retrovisor, la indeseada compasión de la hermana, las gotas de lluvia muriendo en el marco de la tronera. Y ella que solo miraba por la ventana, mientras su corazón adolorido seguía latiendo rítmicamente, despacio y preciso, aunque cada vez pareciera aumentar su peso._

_Pasaron veinte minutos más. La lluvia ceso._

_Cansada, centró su atención en el camino frente a ella. Se enderezo tan calmada como pudo, aguantando la apremiante necesidad de llorar y fijo la vista entre los asientos delanteros, con extremo de cuidado de no posar sus ojos más que en la vía. Únicamente en las discontinuas líneas amarillas. Podía sentir sus miradas alternativas, primero él, luego ella. No al mismo tiempo, siempre en el espejo retrovisor. Tres, cuatro veces. Sin cruzarse. Sintió una repentina oleada de ira bullir en su interior, involuntariamente su cuerpo se tensó, cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo, las facciones de su rostro fueron entonces una mueca impenetrable de extrema concentración, sus manos blancas por la tensión de sus manos empuñadas. Entonces sus miradas fueron simultáneas, y fue entonces cuando ella no pudo soportarlo más. Harta clavo sus zafiros furiosos en el cristal, ira pura centelleando. Y ambos, la propia furia de su padre y la misericordia de la mujer se esfumaron, no aparto la vista aguantó durante los eternos segundos, hasta que fueron ellos quienes se dieron por vencidos. Durante el resto del trayecto, nadie apartó la vista del camino._

_Otra hora paso hasta que por fin la carretera llego a destino._

_Bajaron del auto en absoluto silencio. Shiro bajo primero, fue directamente hacía la parte posterior del vehículo y tomó el equipaje de su hija, giro sobre sí mismo cerrando el maletero y se encaminó al portal. Nanoha le esperaba ya junto a la religiosa, su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la ira que le hubo mantenido firme hasta las últimas consecuencias desapareció por segunda vez, el vació que vio en la mirada de su pequeña lo estremeció. Y cuando ella tomaba el equipaje, estuvo a punto de detenerla, subirle nuevamente al auto y dar marcha atrás, a casa. Su cerebro se debatía entre la razón y el amor, pero fue Nanoha quien tomó la decisión cuando sin decir palabra alguna, le dio la espalda sin más miramiento y cruzo el portal hacía el edificio que se levantaba imponente metros adelante. Quiso gritarle, pedirle que volviera pero no lo hizo, al final, fue más fuerte su indignación que el amor de todo padre por sus hijos._

_Permaneció unos segundos rígido cuan alto era, con los labios secos y el corazón encogido gritándole que la detuviera. Cuando dándose por rendido se disponía a despedirse de la monja, su hija detuvo su marcha y volteo, deshizo el camino hacia él y sin emoción le pidió, algo que ambos sabían no haría._

_"-Cuando… Fate-chan… cuando ella vaya a buscarme, porque sé que lo hará, dile que…que la amo. Y que no importa cuántos años me tengas aquí encerrada, ni lo que me hagan, yo… no voy a olvidar… lo que… "_

_Sollozaba._

_"-…siempre, siempre…"_

_Lagrimas surcaban su rostro, una tras otra, su voz agónica se quebraba con sollozos cada vez más desgarradores._

_"-…no voy… a olvidar…. No lo haré… no… porque yo… yo…"_

_Levanto la vista hacía él, quien paralizado solo podía observar. Era tal el grado de conmoción que ni siquiera era capaz de enojarse ante cada palabra que hacía eco en su mente._

_"-La amo."_

_Y fue el fin. Él supo que había cometido un error tremendo, pero en los segundos que le tardo a su cerebro llegar a esa conclusión, ella corría adentrándose en aquel lugar. Alejándose de él, rindiéndose ante su voluntad. Entregándose voluntariamente. Porque entonces, él cayó en la cuenta, de que su pequeña en ningún momento hubo protestado. Probablemente, si el shock hubiere durado un poco más, ó si las enseñanzas de sus padres y los prejuiciosos que estaban tan arraigados en él, incluso si su amor fuere más fuerte qué todo junto, hubiera corrido tras ella. Pero solo se despidió con un leve gesto de la aterrada mujer y subió al auto con movimientos automáticos. Encendió el motor. Y emprendió el camino de regreso. Entonces lloró._

_Atrás quedaba su pequeña, quien había detenido su carrera frente al edificio de inmaculado blanco. Tres pisos se extendían por más de cuarenta metros, marcos de cedro tallados a manos decoraban los bordes de las ventanas, el tejado índigo contrastaba con los nubarrones grises del firmamento. La entrada, una enorme puerta de dos secciones firmemente cerrada, tallada también en madera pero de un color más oscuro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la religiosa llego a su lado, sin mirarla paso de largo y del bolsillo extrajo un manojo de llaves, busco entre las etiquetas y escogiendo una se dirigió hacia la entrada. Introdujo la llave y giro la cerradura, el mecanismo cedió sin emitir sonido alguno y las dos secciones se abrieron._

_La mujer le hizo una señal para que siguiera, Nanoha levanto su equipaje y emprendió la marcha. Una vez dentro, el edifico tenía un patio interior gigantesco, enromes árboles se erguían entre las secciones de corredor, bancas estratégicamente colocadas por todo el lugar. Incluso había una fuente pequeña en el medio, y un riachuelo interior. Era un lugar precioso, ella no pudo evitar maravillarse y que su expresión lo revelare, pero cuando volvió la vista al frente nuevamente su máscara de estoicismo fue colocada. Camino por el pasillo, siguiendo a una distancia prudente a la hermana, doblaron a la derecha y luego izquierda, entraron en una habitación más o menos amplia._

_Una mujer –no religiosa, u ordenada al menos – trabajaba distraídamente en un maniquí cercano._

_Pero cuando hubieron estado más cerca, las miro sin interés, saludo cordialmente a la hermana y luego a ella, ceso su labor y se perdió entre los estantes tras el mostrador. Y solo regreso segundos después con varios paquetes entre sus manos._

_La desconocida le sonrió, con voz amable le pidió se acercaré. Ella lo hizo. Entonces rápidamente empezó a descargar sobre el estante dos pares de camisillas blancas manga corta cuello alto en v, todo lo demás en grupos de tres: falda azul con pliegues, calcetines negros a media rodilla, pañuelos rojos y chaleco sin magas enterizo también azul, con el escudo de la institución bordado a en la parte izquierda, a la altura de su corazón. También, había dos cambios para el uniforme de deportes, pantaloncillos cortos, medias a mitad de pierna y camiseta de color blanco, el sweater y el pantalón eran del mismo color de la falda. Por último le entrego dos pares de zapatos, negros de charol y otros blancos deportivos. Nanoha se sorprendió por la cantidad de ropa, y estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo haría para cargar todo ello, pero la mujer adivino su inquietud y se apresuró a colocar todo en un carrito provisto de rodachinas. La joven tomó la manija del coche y continúo su peregrinaje tas la religiosa._

_Caminaba en silenció, con cada paso que daba, con cada baldosa que pasaba frente a sus ojos. El hecho de estar allí, tomaba realismo. Hecho un vistazo a la montaña de ropa nueva apilada en el carrito, sintió un terrible deseo de echarse a llorar. Antes, incluso en el auto, era como si supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor, supiere a donde se dirigía y lo que sucedería con ella allí. Pero estaba tan centrada en su dolor, aferrándose a al recuerdo de quien dejo atrás, que, su realidad parecía menos corpórea, como un espejismo o una pesadilla de la cual eventualmente despertaría. Sin embargo, no lo era._

_Estaba a más de dos horas de viaje de la ciudad más cercana, no tenía forma alguna de comunicarse con el exterior, salvo con sus padres –pero siendo ellos quienes la habían confinado, no contaban –. Carecía de un equipo móvil, y lo peor, nadie que pudiere ayudarla sabía dónde estaba. Era una prisionera._

_Entro en el cubículo del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron con el indicador del tercer piso. Giraron a la derecha y caminaron en silencio. A su costado puertas numeradas, con los nombres de los habitantes de la habitación. Se detuvieron en la novena. Se atrevió a mirar la palca y allí rezaba en letra de imprenta: Takamachi Nanoha. Habían otras palabras, pero ella solo podía leer incrédula su nombre escrito en ese lugar, una y otra vez. La mujer le entrego entonces una llave diminuta con un cordel numerado y se retiró, dejándola allí, atónita._

_Lloró en silenció. Miró la llave con dolor y rindiéndose definitivamente a la voluntad de sus padres, abrió la puerta a su celda. Una vez dentro, acomodo sus pertenencias en el lado de la habitación desocupado. Sin sentimiento alguno, vacía como se sentía, colgó sus cambios de uniforme, excepto uno. Cambio su peinado por una coleta ladeada y salió, sin mirar atrás._

_Fuera, tal como ella esperaba, la mujer esperaba. Nuevamente emprendieron camino hacía el ascensor. Y ya en el segundo piso, tomaron el camino de la izquierda, Nanoha sentía su cuerpo pesado, observaba como los pliegues de su falta se movían rítmicamente con sus caderas, con cada paso que daba se familiarizaba más con el juego de zapatillas y medias que encontraba en sí. La religiosa detuvo su marcha y entregándole la mochila que hubo cargad hasta ese momento toco la puerta, espero hasta que se abrió. Y entonces, una mujer alta de cabello negro y lentes, la invito a seguir con un gesto. Se extrañó que nadie pareciera utilizar palabra alguna apra comunicarse, pero era apenas normal, pues absolutamente todos quienes debían saberlo habían sido previamente informados de su presencia._

_Se sintió nerviosa, rogo que no se notare mucho cuando había llorado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, su corazón se aceleró y sus labios se sintieron extremadamente secos. Obligo a su paralizada anatomía a obedecer. Halló el valor para entrar con la frente en alto. Espero nerviosa, las rodillas tensas al máximo. Con los ojos fijos en un punto perdido del espació._

_"-Señoritas, esta es Takamachi Nanoha y será su nueva compañera. Espero que todas sean amables con ella, y le brindes apoyo en lo que necesite, en tanto se acostumbra al ritmo académico de nuestra institución."_

_Algunas miradas curiosas, otras indiferentes escanearon a la recién llegada. Pero no se escuchó ni el más leve murmullo. El único lugar disponible en la última fila, al lado de la ventana._

_"-Por favor, tome siento señorita."_

_Se encaminó hacía su lugar en silencio. Algunas de sus nuevas compañeras le siguieron con la mirada, hasta que las hubo rebasado. El silencio incorruptible solo fue roto por la tutora al reanudar la lección. Nanoha permaneció quieta, con la mirada fija en el pizarrón. Casi parecía que estaba en extremo concentrada en los que allí se enseñaba, pero la verdad era, que para ella nada tenía sentido, estaba aún conmocionada por el solo hecho de hallarse allí._

_Fue entonces, cuando sentada en su pequeño lugar al lado de la ventana, que se atrevió a mirar al cielo. Y supó sin duda alguna que era ahora una prisionera más de aquella jaula de cristal, madera y concreto. Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, deseó por primera vez – en los años por venir – no ser tan dócil, tan débil, tan parca. Y con la última esperanza de su corazón, deseó aun con más ahínco verla, aunque solo fuera una vez más y desde la distancia. Solo un vistazo rápido a sus apasionados ojos, sus dulces ojos y su dorado cabello bastarían._

_Las lágrimas bajaban caprichosamente por sus mejillas, a su paso dejaban un camino húmedo y salado que marcaba su rostro con inconmensurable tristeza. Pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios, ni siquiera un gemino pequeñito, un quejido apenas audible, nada. Mientras ella, imaginaba que la puerta se abría de golpe y la única persona en el mundo que deseaba ver entraba triunfante para llevársela de aquel horrible lugar."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Yay!

Uno menos, suficiente por hoy.

Estoy exhausta y tengo hambre. Pero por el lado positivo al fin he logrado terminar con las dichosas correcciones, espero que esta vez Signum-san no me diga que de nuevo han decidido recortarlo todavía más.

Me sentó muy mal cuando me preguntó si deseaba hacer yo misma la "cirugía" o prefería que alguno de los editores de turno se hiciera cargo. No estaba tan largo, y para nada estoy de acuerdo con el tal Vice cuando se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de escribirme que muchas secciones no eran más que soberanos desperdicios de papel, me pregunto quién demonios se cree que es para venir a juzgar mi trabajo como si de un escolar se tratase. Está bien, pueda que no sea la gran autora del último siglo pero sé lo que hago, no solamente creo saberlo ¡De verdad lo sé!, así que, con qué derecho viene el fulano a decirme tal cosa y aspirar que me lo tome como si me acabare de comentar casualmente que ha llovido. Menuda desfachatez. Así que en parte por orgullo propio (está bien admito que mi tozudez tiene un enorme pedazo de la tarta), por amor a mi trabajo (más como mi hobby pero en fin) y porque en serio, que a él no le guste mi forma de escribir no resta que ciertos detalles SON IMPORTANTES, no justifica su actitud. Además, no todos podemos ser tan simplones como él, por favor, ¡Si el sujeto cree que el negro viene en gamas de color!. Por amor a Dios.

En fin, estoy exhausta. Cuando llegue a casa voy a darme un merecido baño de espuma. Aunque no puedo demoraren demasiado porque tengo que preparar la cena, oh si, además le prometí a Vivio que hoy veríamos esa película que mamá le regalo y no quisiera aplazarlo… de nuevo. Y también tengo unos talleres por revisar, tengo notas por revisar y además tengo que asignar unas calificaciones que había estado aplazando. Ok, estoy llena de trabajo, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a casa de una vez.

Debo guardar todo… ujum… muy bien y ahora…

"-¡Nanoha!"

¿Ah?

"-¡Qué bueno que no te has ido aún!"

"-De hecho me estaba yendo ya…"

"-¿En serio?"

Que extraño, pensé que era la única que seguía aquí a esta hora.

"-Uhm… ¿Sucede algo?"

"-Si… de verdad lamento tener que pedirte esto. Es mi perro, ha estado bastante enfermo y bueno…"

Ah si, su fiel danés. Ah estado bastante mal desde hace un par de semanas, pero no es de extrañar, el animal en cuestión tiene como 12 años, lo cual es bastante para un perro. Supongo que son problemas normales para un canino de su edad, porque ya debe estar cerca su… ejem… por supuesto que no se lo puedo decir tan _sinceramente_, con lo mucho que lo adora seguro se enoja conmigo por pensar así, aunque sea verdad.

"-…así qué necesitan que vaya urgentemente… pero tengo que darle una charla amena a un padre sobre sus revoltosos mellizos…"

"-Mmm… ¿Quieres que te ayude con el tutor?"

"-Por favor. ¡Te juro que te lo recompensaré!"

Bueno, Arisa-chan ha sido muy agradable conmigo desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí. Aunque signifique sacrificar mi anheladamente relajante baño de burbujas. Oh pero…

"-Arisa… ¿Qué tengo que decir?"

"-Oh. Bueno, hay un par de mellizos en mi clase, seguro los has visto por allí."

Uhm, si los he visto un par de veces, no parecen ser niños revoltosos.

"-Si, creo que los he visto."

"-Bien. Pareciera que no rompen un plato ¿Eh?. Bueno, nunca se te ocurra invitarles a cenar, acabarían con toda tu vajilla. En fin, esta vez es por sus notas, están muy bajas. Usualmente tienen buenas notas aunque sean un par de diablillos."

"-Ya veo"

"-En serio te agradezco mucho que hagas esto por mí. Toma, esta es la planilla de este periodo y esta la del pasado, han bajado considerablemente en todas las asignaturas… los dos."

"-Uhm, ¿Será posible que tengan problemas en casa?"

"-Justamente eso pensaba yo. Uhm, tengo que irme."

"-Vale. Mucha suerte Arisa."

Vivio se va a enojar, pero que se hace, ya veré que hago para que me perdone.

Vaya, sus notas eran bastante buenas, pero este ciclo, son francamente terribles. No conozco a estos niños, pero cuando un infante presenta un cambió tan brusco en un tiempo tan corto – relativamente – es, por lo general, debido a algún problema en su núcleo familiar. Y no lo sé porque sea una experta educadora, sino porque infortunadamente tuve que vivirlo, con Vivio. Aunque, supongo que hubo algo de eso durante los años que estuve enclaustrada, no que la cátedra fuer excesivamente difícil, ó que, yo estuviere atravesando una crisis de rebeldía como lo aseguró la religiosa. La verdad es que, no me sentía con ánimos de hacer nada. Creo que es probable que estos chicos estén atravesando una situación similar, a la de Vivio, no a la mía, porque bueno, son muy niños aún.

¿Por dónde era la sala de atención padres?. Creo que era aquí… no. Vamos, no puedo ser tan eternamente distraída como para no recordar dónde es, tiene que estar por aquí. A la izquierda entonces… Oh, aquí es. Bien, llegue.

Oh, hay alguien dentro. Bueno. Estoy presentable, si. Muy bien, debo ser firme pero no muy brusca. Tendré que hacer algunas preguntas, que, pueden resultar incómodas. A nadie le gusta mucho hablar sobre su vida privada con una desconocida, no importa que sea la tutora de tus hijos. Y dado el caso, yo tampoco lo soy, sino Arisa. Espero que sea una persona fácil de tratar.

No se ha percatado de mi presencia.

Es un poco extraño, se parece a… No, es imposible. Su cabello es idéntico, pero, ¿Qué porcentaje de la población tiene el mismo tono eh? O muy parecido al menos, pero, esta sensación. No es posible. Por otra parte, es bastante alta, un poco más que ella, pero éramos adolescentes… puedo haber estirado unos cuantos centímetros. Sigue observando el horizonte, sin notar que estoy aquí, estará muy seguramente inmersa en su pensar para siquiera fijarse en mí.

Su figura esta bastante bien también, no que sea una persona superficial, de esas que solo se fijan en el aspecto físico de alguien, pero… esta sensación.

Basta ya, No puedo seguir, esta mujer, uhm, señora, creo. Ni siquiera la conozco, por Dios, ni he visto su rostro y ya estoy aquí pensando lo que no debo solo porque su color de cabello y estatura me han recordado a alguien más. ¿Tan patética soy?. Es retórica, no tengo que responderme a eso.

Debo darme prisa, tengo una niña de 7 años, muriendo de ganas por ir al zoológico, desde ahce semanas.

"-Buen día señorita"

Saludo tan amable como puedo. Me dirijo apresuradamente hacía una de las mesas. Escucho que gira sobre sí, pero no me atrevo a mirarle. Aún si es solo un tonto parecido, ella… y lo peor, sé que es inmaduro de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo.

¿Sería demasiado pedir?

La escucho dar un leve respigo, como pensé no estaba prestando atención alguna.

Puedo notar que arregla levemente su ropa, preciso sus movimientos apresurados y precisos. Ahora, ha girado. No me atrevo a levantar la vista, necesito un poco de tiempo para… _alejar _ esta incomodidad, no quisiera que ella pensara que soy extraña, solo porque vaya y me quede mirándola como una boba, por el simple hecho de que me recuerdo a alguien más. Además, si solo fuera tan sencillo, si no fuere precisamente a esa persona, entonces, estoy segura que sería tan sencillo como desearlo. Pero no puedo, sé que no es ella, es imposible que lo sea… ¿Ó solo improbable?. Como fuere, para el caso es lo mismo. Admito que, en diez años no he logrado sacarme a Fate de la cabeza, menos del corazón. Sigo estando tan enamorada de ella como en los viejos días, puede que lo esté hasta que sea una venerable anciana, más ya no soy una niña. Cuando era más joven, incluso se valía, cuando muchas veces soñé que ella llegaba para rescatarme de mi prisión. Sin embargo no sucedió. Es imperativo, por mi buena salud – también por mi carrera - que deje esta _manía_.

Que extraño. No ha dicho nada. Y por más que yo pretenda estar muy ocupada organizando los escasos dos reportes que tengo a la mano…

"-Señ…"

Y cuando por fin levanto la vista.

Menos de dos metros me separan de la persona que he anhelado, por muchos años.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**NA:No me morí, solo me fui de vacaiones. Y cuando regresé pues tenía muchas obligaciones (tengo, recién inician) así que no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**¿He estado escribiendo?: Si. ¿NanoFate?: Erhm,… no mucho. La verdad es que Perfecto esta terminado. Bueno, estaba, decidí cambiar las primeras partes de la historia (hacerlas de nuevo x.x), me falta cambiar una más y listo. En el capítulo anterior la primera parte parece estar fuera de lugar, hay dos (ahora son 5 xDDD, si he estado escribiendo eso e.e, y mis ensayos, informes, bla) más, que originalmente eran parte de cada capítulo. Sin embargo, a medida que los fui escribiendo me encariñe con las historias y he decidido hacer algo más con ellas, no como parte del relleno de un fanfic NanohaxFate sino como otra historia individual.**

**Ni idea cuando pueda actualizar, todo está muy ocupado, con eso que me dio por casarme y tal… xD. ¡Ja!. No en serio -.-. el matrimonio es difícil, bonito y estoy mmmmmuuuuuyyyyyy feliz, pero complica.**

**Y si, también hago lo posible con Ragnarok.**

**Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema. Hace un par de semanas, me tope por accidente con una caricatura, y me aprecio un poco pesada (ya que supuesta mente es para niños), me puse a investigar porque un personaje en particular me llamo la atención. Y me declaro fan de Marceline Abadeer xDDD.**

**Y otro desvarío, ¿alguien ve My Little Pony? Yo si. Y además de derraparme por lo super tierna y linda que es Fluttershy, amo el acento tejano de Applejack y la finura de Rarity, madre que me matan sus voces. Es más, les recomiendo la serie. No, no es para niñas (supuestamente si) porque la temática es bastante variadita y hay unos episodios que les juro me doblaba de risa.**

**Ahora si me esfumo. Se los y las quiere.**


	5. V

**Buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada, según aplique.**

**Me he demorado bastante lo sé, al final si cambie la historia original, pero me arrepentí y he decidido publicarla como la tenía en un principio. Espero que les guste la primera parte, porque es una historia muy especial para mí. Y aunque sé que de pronto a muchas (os) les de por brincársela apreciaría si no lo hacen, digamos como un favor para la autora ¿Si?.**

**Bien, no tengo la más remota idea cuando actualizare el próximo porque, esta a medio cocer.**

Para todos, gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque demore en actualizar. De verdad, gracias.

**Y para **Nara375, **te diría pero… tendremos que esperar un poco, parte de la trama. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**V.**

"…_A lo lejos, en el firmamento nocturno, los tres satélites brillaban con su pálida luz blanquecina, el más grande primero, el mediano le seguía modesto y el más pequeño a los dos. La verdad era que eran los tres del mismo tamaño, Levi pensó con una sonrisa mientras los observaba, lo curioso que resultaba aquello porque al tomarse el tiempo suficiente para analizar cada uno como unidad y luego como conjunto, al comparar uno con el otro sin restarle relevancia alguna a su tamaño, los tres eran idénticos. Apenas natural, tres lunas gemelas. Solo qué la más "chica" está más lejos, pensó distraídamente, continuó con su reflexión maravillándose como los detalles, hasta los grandes cráteres del astro de mayor tamaño - al menos en apariencia, ó posiblemente se sea más correcto decir de mayor cercanía – estaban también presentes en el menor, pero era necesaria hacer un tremendo esfuerzo visual para lograr distinguirlos. Y aun así, era posible que no fueren sino el resultado de un artificio mental, el conocimiento de saber que eran idénticos podía llevar a que su percepción se encontrara solamente engañada._

_Interesante cómo el conocimiento podía ser en extremo ilusorio._

_Apoyada como estaba sobre la pared del hotel dónde se quedarían, seguía observando el firmamento._

_Él le había prometido que no tardaría mucho, ella le aseguró que lo esperaría._

_La noche era cálida, el viento soplaba despacio, la iluminación de los reflectores apenas alcanzaba para romper con el negro perpetuo de las calles. Capullo siempre le hubo parecido una ciudad interesante, pero ahora encontrándose en sus calles ya no se le apetecía tan fabulosa, y como fuere tampoco estaba allí para disfrutar, ella tenía trabajo por hacer._

_Pero ello no quitaba que fuere una franca desilusión._

_Su 1.73 metros de estatura se extendían perezosamente sobre la gastada capa de pintura del edificio, la luz opaca y escaza que se reflejaba en su cabello rubio platinado peinado en una sola cola alta lo hacía perder su brillo dorado, el resultado un sobrenatural cabello argentado. Su iris ámbar brillaba nítido con la luz pálida, su cuerpo delgado pero con músculos tonificados y bien definidos, su piel aceituna por efecto de las largas jornadas expuesta a los rayos avasalladores del sol. Sus piernas expuestas a partir de tres cuartos de sus muslos, las botas altas de cuero y el chaleco también de cuero, guantes cortos sin cobertura en sus extremidades, permitiéndole máxima libertad de movimientos a sus delgados dedos, solo su antebrazos cubiertos por sendas placas de mithril. En su cintura el fajín atiborrado de pequeñas bolsas, unas de mayor tamaño guardaban celosamente sus preciaos pertrechos, las dagas que en le hubo regalado su mentor cuando juzgo su entrenamiento completado descansaban a cada costado de sus muslos, en fundas de cuero de color exacto al de su vestimenta. La exageradamente amplia y larga bufanda un color marfil completaba su atuendo, y era la única pieza de su vestimenta que no tenía una función práctica, llanamente la llevaba porque le había gustado._

_Alaina Levi Russell, tenía el nombre de una gran arcaísta y poeta, pero ella no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. A menudo, en las perezosas mañanas de invierno cuando el frió se colaba por los ventanales y reptaba lánguidamente hasta penetrar sin misericordia los huesos, cuando la fecha para conmemorar su nacimientos años atrás – serían exactamente dieciocho en algunos meses – se preguntaba qué motivo hubieron tenido sus progenitores para tal "honor". Si los hubiere conocido, ó si al menos no supiera ya que habían muerto, entonces seguramente en su corazón albergaría la inocente esperanza de buscarlos y con suerte resolver aquella cuestión._

_Él tardaba demasiado._

_Levi se irguió perezosamente y procedió a estirar sus agarrotados músculos, estaba ya cansada de esperar en la mismo posición. Especialmente cuando su compañero quién hubo partido cerca de dos horas atrás no daba señal alguna de regresar. ¿La información fue tan valiosa qué decidió indagar más a fondo? Ese hubiera sido un escenario ideal para él, pues desde tiempo que no hallaba ninguna información nueva ó útil, el pobre chico estaba en un callejón sin salida. Y como le gustaría a ella poder ayudarlo, más una noche frente al fuego, mientras el pescado se asaba él específicamente le hubo solicitado que se mantuviera al margen, porque esa era su búsqueda y deseaba completarla por sus propios medios. A pesar de que no le gustaba el arreglo, aceptó y como su palabra fue dad ella no debía intervenir, ó al menos era aquello lo que con esmero se esforzaba por hacerle pensar, la verdad contraria a su promesa. Él necesitaba ayuda aunque no la quisiera, ella desde las sombras se la brindaba, por supuesto, tenía la astucia suficiente para cubrir magistralmente su intervención._

_¿Acaso había encontrado finalmente una pista tangible?_

_Lo dudaba. Neoteria era demasiado extensa, buscar a una persona apenas con el recuerdo de su apariencia física y su nombre no resultaba sencillo, era de hecho casi imposible, máxime cuando dicha memoria databa de una década atrás. Así que para ella la búsqueda de su compañero era casi un utopía, pero él tenía tanta fe en sí mismo, tanta ilusión le hacía lograr su objetivo que, incluso en medio de su escepticismo, a veces creía de corazón qué podía llegar a lograrlo. Aunque la lógica le hacía pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo y recursos, ella le caminaría a su lado cada paso, brindándole su apoyo y aunque él chico no quisiera, también su ayuda._

_Pero de momento, estaba cansada de esperar. Y decidiendo que no llegaría pronto se encamino por las casi desiertas callejuelas, solo algunos transeúntes acompañaban su marcha._

_En Glesta solían contar maravillas sobre la tecnológica e imponente cuna de todo avance, la maravillosa cuidad estado de Capullo. Cada vez que escuchaba los relatos se ilusionaba, se maravillaba con la fervencia con la cual el narrador – quien fuere - contaba las bellezas de aquella mítica ciudad, había crecido con la idea de que esa era una ciudad extraordinaria, más ahora, al recorrer ella misma las callejuelas parcialmente deshabitadas su hogar se le antojaba el mejor sobre toda Neoteria._

_Capullo era enorme, imponente, tecnificado, luminoso y bien cuidado. Pero no toda la ciudad era así de esplendorosa. La calle que recorría estaba descuidada, el asfalto gastado por los años de servicio, a los costados solo algunos establecimientos abiertos con unos pocos clientes aislados entre sí, igual que los transeúntes a su lado. Vale la pena recordar que no se encontraba en alguna de las altas zonas, esas dónde los adinerados y poderosos tenían sus hogares. El volumen de caminantes se reducía a medida que avanzaba, aunque solo hubo caminado dos o tres bloques la mayoría tomaba alguna de las calles estrechas a los costados. Decidió que giraría a su derecha en el próximo desvió, giro sobre si una vez antes de adentrarse en la callejuela y comprobó que en efecto eran tres bloques a su izquierda cuando volviere sobre sus pasos. Se encamino sin miramientos, manteniendo el ritmo de su caminata y en poco tiempo alcanzó la salida._

_Antes de dar el paso definitivo que la sacaría del callejón observó un sujeto enfundado en una casaca negra, un gabán largo y gastado que esperaba agazapado en las tinieblas. Ella podía verlo, pero él demasiado concentrado en asomar por un filo de la pared desmoronada la calle adyacente no se percató de su presencia. Levi detuvo su marcha e imitando la postura de aquel desconocido se agazapo contra la pared ocultando parcialmente su anatomía. _

_El hombre no parecía mayor, no podía ver su rostro con claridad en parte por la falta de iluminación y en gran medida por su posición. Tampoco muy alto, seguramente un par de centímetros más alta que ella, aunque claro ella gozaba de una buena estatura, lucía delgado. La postura revelaba que se hallaba a la expectativa, fue precisamente este detalle el que llamó en gran medida su atención. De inmediato supuso que él sujeto esperaba por algo, ó por alguien, no era una fisgona pero su instinto le instaba a permanecer alerta, y así agazapada como se encontraba esperó pacientemente los largos minutos que le tomó al hombre cambiar su postura._

_Si él estuviere allí, seguramente le diría lo paranoica que estaba actuando, y posiblemente llevaría la razón. Pero había algo dentro de su interior, un pesado sentimiento de familiaridad al ver a ese desconocido se hubo apoderado de ella, no podía describirlo con exactitud pero causaba que se inquietare de sobremanera. Y era su cuerpo el que reaccionaba con una memoria ajena a su conciencia, era mejor ella y el sujeto de esa manera. _

_Sin embargo, con expresión facial endurecida, la mirada fría y su mano preparada para desenfundar cuando llegaré el momento adecuado._

_Escuchó el eco de pasos cada vez más cercanos, eran livianos y rítmicos. Alguien que caminaba despacio, una persona mayor o muy joven, posiblemente una mujer, pensó Levi. Aferró su arma lista para entrar en acción, él hombre al otro lado de la calle había dejado su posición pasiva y con el cuerpo flexionado, se encontraba listo para actuar. Con un rápido movimiento el desconocido salió de su escondite, aprisionando la boca de su víctima con una de sus manos se apresuró a jalare hacía la oscuridad de su previo escondite._

_Levi se levantó con idéntica presteza, pero se congeló con una sonrisa pintada en los labios al ver la ancha espalda masculina dejarle atrás. Finalmente había llegado._

_Un poco sorprendida por el sigilo con el cual hubo aparecido el chico fu testigo de cómo el hombre, tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que ella, acuerpado y fornido, con placas de mithril cubriendo sus brazos, manos, pantorrillas y parte de su pecho apartó de un brusco agarré al hombre, espero lo justo para tenerlo frente a sí y de un fuerte puñetazo lo estrello contra la pared a su costado, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Él no perdió tiempo para cercarse a la consternada chica que temblaba sin poder creerse los últimos segundos de su vida. Sin embargo, para ella aquello fue un grave error por parte de su amigo, pues su adversario no estaba fuera de combate y por tanto aún representaba peligro. Afortunadamente para él, este quedo desorientado y ella se acercó sin mucha prisa para con daga en mano ordenarle con una sonrisa permanecer quieto._

_Pero a medida que empezaba a recuperarse, ella observó como él buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada una ruta de escape. Su mano diestra, rebuscó con disimulo entre las bolsas del cinturón y extrajo una flor azul, la acercó al rostro del hombre qué pareció extrañado y manteniéndole como hipnotizado. Levi separo el afilado extremo de su cuello para cortar con suavidad uno de los pétalos. Apenas unas gotas de coloración también azul quedaron impregnadas sobre el filo del arma, él seguía observándole sin comprender nada y aquello causo que su leve sonrisa se ensancharé un poco más. Luego sin darle tiempo a siquiera pensar en huir le hizo un corte levísimo en el cuello, apenas un roce rápido, ni siquiera un hilillo de sangré broto de la herida. Más fue suficiente para que a los pocos segundos el hombre callera pesadamente sobre el asfalto._

_-Levi – llamó el chico a su espalda._

_Giro a su encuentro._

_Una chiquilla apenas un par de años menor que ellos, enfundada en un uniforme enterizo azul oscuro, la falda hasta las rodillas y una capa del mismo color pero que no rozaba el suelo por unos pocos centímetros. Su cabello negro hasta los hombros, temblaba de miedo aferrada sin darse cuenta al pecho del chico que la agarraba delicadamente, pero sus orbes grises le observaban atónita tras los cristales de sus lentes. _

_Su respiración serena contrastaba con el miedo que sus ojos reflejaban._

_Durante algunos minutos permanecieron inmóviles. La desconocida entre los brazos del chico observando a la mujer frente a si sin apartar su vista ni un segundo, él sosteniéndole con delicadeza mientras sus ojos pardos nunca abandonaron las facciones de su asustado rostro, ella frente a los dos mantuvo el contacto visual en cada momento. Como si estuvieren bajo el efecto de un poderoso conjuro._

_Hasta qué el hechizo pareció romperse._

_-Bien hecho Ern. – habló con tono ligero al tiempo que levantaba los pulgares sonriendo._

_-¡Ja, viniendo de tí! No creo que fuera necesario. – respondió el aludido en tanto ayudaba a la desconocida a erguirse._

_-Pero en serio, me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado. ¡No te escuche llegar! – contesto sin moverse de su lugar._

_-Ya, pero no fue… - volteó la joven quien se hubo incorporado y esta le miró para apartar la vista levemente sonrojada – disculpe nuestros modales señorita – dijo ahora con su atención fija en ella - Mi nombre es Ernest Corwteld, y ella es Levi Russell. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_La chica giro el rostro despacio. Aún sonrojada esbozó una tímida sonrisa._

_-Si, gracias a ustedes – extendiéndole su mano continuó - Luciana Atroixz, gusto en… uhm… conocerlos…_

_Él estaba perdido en la mirada de la chica. Levi sonrió, pero como era le pareció interrumpir el momento._

_-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué hace una señorita como usted en un callejón como esté? – dijo sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento, ganándose una severa mirada de reproche._

_La joven desconocida pareció desconcertada con la pregunta tan directa, pero al cabo de unos segundos se apartó con delicadeza del Ernest para quedar frente a ella, poco menos de veinte centímetros más baja como era se irguió orgullosa._

_-Estaba siguiendo a un sujeto, pero cruzo por esta calle y… bueno lo perdí – su voz apagada al terminar la oración._

_-Je, je – Levi rió divertida._

_-No te burles, no es algo de lo que reírse - intervino su compañero – me disculpo por ella señorita, no tiene mucho… tacto._

_-Si no me burlaba – se defendió la chica – Por el contrario, ha sido muy interesante que lo haya admitido sin más._

_Ahora fue el turno de sus dos acompañantes para observarle desconcertados. _

_-Vale. – concluyo Ernest al término de una exagerada pausa para observar a su amiga, y luego dirigiéndose hacia la chica que hubo salvado dijo – Señorita, le llevaré donde necesite, así que por favor enséñeme el camino para escoltarle._

_Sonrojada hasta las orejas la chica no pudo más que balbucear entre disculpas que no era necesaria tanta caballerosidad. Atreviéndose por fin a posar sus ojos sobre el atento joven, en un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para que su voz no le fallare le informo, que a unos cuantos bloques había una estación de la Whace y bastaba con llegar hasta allí que pudiera contactar con alguien, quien le pudiera llevar segura a su hogar. Aunque para Levi era obvia la desilusión en el rostro de su joven amigo, con su mejor cara insistió en que le permitiera acompañarle, aceptando azorada ante la insistencia del hombre recogió el pequeño maletín que hubo quedado abandonado en el suelo durante el furtivo ataque._

_-¿Vienes no? – preguntó Ernest mirando inquisitivamente a su compañera de aventuras._

_-Supongo – contesto avanzando un par de pasos, e instando con la mirada a sus compañeros a avanzar emprendió la marcha._

_Luciana lideraba la pequeña expedición, Ernest caminaba animadamente a su lado mientras intentaba por todos los medios entablar alguna conversación con más de una intervención por parte de la chica, en tanto Levi solo rogaba aguantar el ataque de risa que pujaba por manifestarse ante el espectáculo frente a ella._

_La chica era linda, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, pensó Levi. Ernest tampoco se quedaba atrás, era un chico bastante atractivo, alto, acuerpado, moreno, caballerosos, educado. Y no solo sus cualidades sino también su aspecto físico le ayudaban, en especial sus profundos ojos azules, aunque tal vez el alborotado cabello azabache no le favorecía mucho, a ella no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, pero eso era posiblemente porque ella no lo veía como más que su compañero y muy buen amigo. Por supuesto, que para una señorita tan delicada, refinada y seguramente bien educada como parecía serlo ella, podía fácilmente interpretarse como una señal de descuido personal._

_Aquello le daba otro motivo para reír de buena gana. Y es que, él era un chico muy preocupado por su apariencia física. No estaba obsesionado ni nada parecido, pero cada vez que lograban hacer un pare en sus viajes era él quien buscaba el alojamiento y le instaba a tomar una ducha antes de pensar siquiera en hacer cualquier otra cosa. No que a ella le encantaré andar por ahí llena de polvo, pero en su caso, sus prioridades variaban dependiendo de si tenía o no un pendiente por cumplir. Si no era el caso entonces, su prioridad inamovible era alimentarse, pero si por el contrario lo era entonces, siempre estaba el trabajo primero._

_El pobre muchacho sin embargo había quedado prendado de la chiquilla._

_Y entre él más se esforzaba por entablar una conversación con ella, esta se limitaba a darle respuestas tajantes para asegurarse de dar por terminado el intento de conversación. La pregunta interesante era saber el por qué su actitud hacía el chico, su caminar y sus maneras, incluso la forma dulce y hasta tierna en la cual respondía no le hacía pensar que sentía desprecio alguno por el muchacho, pero la extrema reserva y ese dejo de desconfianza en sus ojos le hizo cavilar acertadamente que no era nada personal, pues él la había salvado del sujeto aquel pero a su vez, él era también un desconocido. Bueno lo eran los dos._

_Distraída como estaba no noto que hubieron detenido su marcha hasta que se encontró a pocos centímetros de la chica, que le observaba con la barbilla erguida. Estaban tan cerca que Levi pudo notar con claridad el leve tono azulado en el aplomado, incluso a través del brillo de los lentes. Congelada en su lugar, se quedó observando, analizando, descifrando aquella mirada._

_-Uh. Bueno ya llegamos. Creo que sería mejor si le dejamos aquí señorita – interrumpió Ernest confundido por el extraño actuar de su rubia amiga._

_- Si – apoyo la más joven – Desde aquí seguro llego sin problemas_

_-Bien Levi, espera aquí - ordeno el joven - Señorita…_

_Las cejas de la rubia se levantaron en idéntica moción. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando dignamente, con una cálida sonrisa nada ofensiva pero terminal la aludida procedió a responder._

_-No es necesario, lo agradezco pero lo que han hecho por mí ha sido suficiente – decía mientras la sonrisa caballeresca de su interlocutor moría lentamente._

_-Pero… - intento argumentar._

_Sin embargo en esta ocasión fue Levi quien le interrumpió alegremente._

_-Ya déjalo Ern, la niña dice que es suficiente._

_-¡No soy una niña! – respondió enérgica e indignada._

_Y lo próximo que vieron los dos chidos fue la corta melena negra moviéndose rítmicamente con el movimiento furioso de su caminar._

_Ernest suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba impotente como se alejaba._

_¿Cuál era el problema de Levi? Pensó molesto con la chica. No había sido necesaria aquella magistral intervención. Si antes tenía alguna posibilidad por más pequeña o remota que fuera, ahora, gracias a las desmedidas palabras Levi, estaba convencido que Luciana no iba querer saber nada de ellos. No qué le importaré demasiado la impresión que se llevaré de su amiga, porque para ser honesto, él bien sabía que para ella la opinión que pudieran tener de si valía muy poco. Pero por esta ocasión, si por lo menos hubiera tenido la delicadeza de guardarse ese último comentario, le hubiere estado infinitamente agradecido._

_Giro sobre sí dispuesto a reñir a su amiga a base de bien, cuando la encontró sonriendo abiertamente mientras observaba a Luciana alejarse a zancadas largas y decididas._

_Confundido por la reacción de Levi, Ernest observaba alternativamente entre ella y la joven que se alejaba claramente molesta. Cuando finalmente Luciana hubo entrado en la estación, él maravillado con el comportamiento de su compañera dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiró y dándose la vuelta se encamino de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban. Había sido un largo día, al menos él estaba exhausto._

_Regresaban en silencio. Cada quién perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Era bastante tarde ya, la mayoría de establecimientos había acabo sus labores por el día y cerraban con prisa, ansiosos por tomar el merecido descanso. Sin embargo, había un pequeño restaurante atendiendo apenas a dos bloques del hotel en el cual se hospedaban, el estómago de Levi gruño y Ernest soltó una sonora carcajada. Paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, guiándola cariñosamente hacía el interior del negocio._

_Era un lugar pequeño, apenas tres meas. En la barra habían dos sujetos tomando un beberaje desconocido para los chicos, al fondo una puerta hacía lo que asumieron era la cocina. Tomaron asiento en la mesa del fondo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que un muchacho escuálido y con el cansancio pintado en el rostro se acercó para tomar su orden. Se decidieron por el estofado del día, tras anotar lánguidamente en la libreta se adentró en la habitación._

_Levi observaba fijamente a su compañero de aventuras, él le observaba con la misma intensidad. La brillante sonrisilla que aún asomaba en los labios de Levi le desconcertaba, ella era expresiva si, pero no solía comportarse con tanta naturalidad en los poblados. Era diferente cuando solo eran los dos perdidos en algún despoblado camino, bosque ó pantano de Neoteria, entonces Levi se mostraba tal y como era realmente, pero cuando se hallaban en algún poblado, ella cambiaba su carácter usual por uno más reservado. Entonces ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan sonriente?_

_-Levi, estas muy extraña - dijo no aguantando más la curiosidad_

_-Espero que el estofado este bien – respondió ella - ¿Lo estoy?_

_-Eh, si. Para iniciar tienes una sonrisa que… si te soy sincero me asusta un poco – respondió apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho._

_-Ja, ja – rió de buena gana._

_-En serio, además, hubieres podido ser más amable con ella – suspiró agotado._

_Y ese era el problema central, el asunto que lo tenía bastante inquieto._

_-Así que, ¿Tanto te gusto? – pregunto observándolo con la sonrisa ensanchándose aún más en sus labios._

_-¿Te gusta el estofado, Levi? – preguntó él a su vez._

_Desconcertada por el repentino cambio de tema, se tomó unos segundos para observarlo con curiosidad, pero él, permaneció inmutable ante el escrutinio de su amiga y no dejándole mayor opción ella asintió._

_-Te lo pongo de esta forma. Es bastante linda sí, pero no es su apariencia lo +único que ha capturado mi atención – dejo salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en un frustrado suspiro – me sentí muy bien… ya sabes, ella… me hizo sentir…_

_-Lo sé – le interrumpió Levi._

_Porque ella había experimentado una sensación similar, muchos años atrás. Cuando a las afueras de un pueblecito junto a su querido maestro encontraron un chiquillo apenas con vida._

_Sin embargo, Levi solo entendía a medias, porque a pesar del gran cariño que tenía por Ernest, fuera de su comprensión estaba aquella calidez que había nacido en el corazón del chico._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y estas aquí.

_Apenas puedo creer, que en verdad seas tú._

El azul de tus ojos, los mismos con los cuales he soñado tantas veces.

Tu cabello, tu rostro, tus labios.

Tú.

Mi amor.

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, decirte cuanto te amo.

Solo estoy congelada, petrificada de miedo y ansiedad, porque a pesar de que mis manos anhelan sentir la suavidad de tu piel, mis sentidos se llenan con el dulce aroma de su ser, mis ojos se deleitan contigo y mi corazón late como nunca ante tu presencia. Yo no termino de creerme que en verdad estés justo frente a mí.

Eres real.

Necesito, tengo que decir algo, no puedo seguir callada.

Te he extrañado tanto.

Me doy lástima. Esta misma tarde estaba decidida a buscarte y no dejarte ir de nuevo nunca más, pero ahora, que inesperadamente tú me has encontrado a mí. No soy capaz de siquiera pronunciar tu nombre.

Pero amor, haz crecido tanto, haz cambiado tanto.

Es apenas natural que lo hayas hecho, después de todo han pasado diez años.

Además he sido una tonta, el recuerdo que siempre tuve de ti era una niña. Tenías apenas catorce años, siempre te considere linda y supuse muchas veces que al crecer serías bastante atractiva, pero confieso que no espera que te hubieras convertido en una mujer tan preciosa. Es extraño, tu rostro no ha cambiado mucho, es verdad que ahora luce más maduro pero conservas la misma expresión inocente y amable. Tu cuerpo más desarrollado me pone demasiado nerviosa, pero sabes, a pesar de que no encuentro el valor para pronunciar palabra y me refugio en la calidez de tu mirada para salvaguardar mi cordura, porque amor, sucede que ahora vengo a tomar conciencia de que eres en verdad preciosa.

Vamos, no puedo ser tan patética. Estas aquí, tengo que encontrar mi voz.

-Uhmm… ¿Fa..Fate-chan?

En verdad, Fate-chan, después de tanto tiempo.

Tengo que decir algo, no puedo seguir así.

-Ehm.. Na..Nano…

-¿Estas bien? Porque creo que te golpeaste la cabeza.

Estoy bien Bueno, si me duele un poco la cabeza pero no me importa.

Pero pensándolo un poco mejor, ¿qué clase de persona soy para desmayarme así?. Qué vergüenza, ahora pensara que soy una idiota.

"-Estoy bien."

"-Vale…"

Uhm, de acuerdo. No puede ser que no sea capaz de iniciar una conversación decente.

Sin embargo, ¿Por dónde empezar?. Por más que me esté muriendo de ganas por abrazarla y decirle que la amo, no puedo simplemente hacerlo.

No solo es su aspecto físico el que ha cambiado, ella es la misma persona de la que me enamore, pero a la vez no lo es. No puedo soltarle sin más que sigo enamorada de ella, porque muy seguramente se va a asustar, tal vez yo no he sido capaz de olvidarla. Pero eso no significa que ella siga teniendo sentimientos por mí, o bueno, no del mismo tipo que yo por ella. Es joven, muy atractiva y estoy segura que sigue siendo tan carismática como siempre, así que es apenas natural pensar que una chica como ella… tenga alguien a su lado. ¿En qué estupidez estaba pensando cuando s eme ocurrió que podía solo llegar y hacer mi santa voluntad?. Aunque nunca lo sepas, por favor perdóname, por ser tan egoísta.

¿Por qué me vengo a dar cuenta ahora?

Solo es una… vamos. Hay que hacerlo. Ella está muy cerca Fate, demasiado. Pero no vuelvas a olvidar que esta fuera de tu alcance.

"-Estoy bien. Lamento... el desmayo."

"-Mmm. ¿Segura que estas bien?"

No.

"-Si, es solo que he estado trabajando mucho… y supongo que no comer a horas tampoco me ha caído muy bien. Pero estoy bien, solo fue el cansancio…"

"-Ya…"

Por favor, no me mires de esa manera.

Déjame al menos una pequeña barrera.

"-Siempre fuiste una pésima mentirosa Fate-chan. Y no ha cambiado…"

Amor, te lo suplico. No sigas.

"-¿Ah?"

"-Sabes… yo sé que… pero… tu mirada…"

"-Por favor… en serio estoy bien. Solo… necesito descansar un poco…"

Tiene razón, nunca he podido sentir bien. ¿Quién va creerme que estoy bien cuando mi voz se quiebra de esa manera? Nadie verdad. Menos tú.

"-Fate-chan. No sigas diciendo eso. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho pero, simplemente no soporto que me mires de esa forma, e insistas que estas de maravilla."

Tengo que hacerlo, porque si no estoy segura que cometeré una gran idiotez.

"-Yo… creo que sería mejor si… me voy."

Soy demasiado cobarde, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda contenerme, todo mi ser grita que debo huir antes de que termine por perder el control, no puede resultar anda bueno si dejo que mis verdaderos deseos se manifiesten. Simplemente, he sido muy tonta.

Todo este tiempo he estado pensando únicamente en mí, incluso esta misma tarde estaba decidida a encontrarte. Sabes, cuando por fin tuviera la oportunidad de estar frente a ti mi plan era abrazarte con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, transmitirse en ese simple gesto todos mis sentimientos por ti, pensé que era sencillo hacerlo porque en mi fantasía jamás consideré tus sentimientos. Fui egoísta, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puede ser de esta manera.

Nanoha no eres la misma niña de la que me enamore hace diez años. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, porque has sido siempre la misma en mi recuerdo. Pero la Nanoha que esta frente a mí ahora, es una mujer hermosa, para la cual también han transcurrido diez años y seguramente tus sentimientos por mí no son los mismos, es normal lo sé, pero saberlo no lo hace menos doloroso, no más fácil.

¿Pero… sería posible que… este equivocada?

"-Sabes, cuando…cuando entre y los gemelos estaban… ah…"

"-Debería irme…"

"-No… digo, si es lo que quieres…"

Ella…

"-Por favor no te vayas…"

Tu voz, aunque ha cambiado aun conserva la dulzura que recuerdo. Me detengo, y me dejo cautivar por la intensidad de tu mirada, todos los sentimientos que se reflejan en tus bellos zafiros. Mi corazón late con fuerza y premura, mi pecho estrujado por una extraña pero placentera presión.

"-Por favor…"

Tu voz se quiebra en un quejido y tus ojos se llena de lágrimas.

Tengo que irme. Pero es como si mi cuerpo ya no me perteneciera, ´por más que intento apartar la vista de ti, solo logro perderme más y más en tu mirada, en las memorias que han escapado de un largo confinamiento. Mi boca se siente seca, mis manos están frías y las siento resbaladizas.

Quisiera poder dar media vuelta e irme, pero no lo haré, porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya. Ya no tengo fuerza para seguir huyendo, no cuando todo lo que he deseado miles de noches esta por fin a mi alcance, aunque solo sea física la distancia y tu corazón, que en verdad anhelo ya no pueda ser mío. Porque no te puedo pedir, que sientas de la misma forma que nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo por ti. Solo estoy cansada Nanoha.

"-Nanoha"

No sé cómo, pero he logrado encontrar mi voz, y aunque ni siquiera la reconozco como mía. Notó como te sobresaltas, esas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse segundos antes ahora dejan surcos húmedos en tu delicado rostro. Extrañamente, no parece que sean ya de tristeza, no como hace un momento cuando me pedías con tu voz llena de melancolía que no me fuere.

"-Nanoha"

Lo intento de nuevo, esta vez, con mucha más convicción. Mi pecho late erráticamente, la presión se intensifica y puedo escuchar su retumbar en mis oídos.

Me observas llorando abiertamente.

Pero no estás triste.

"-Fate-chan… quédate"

Soy tan cobarde. He deseado verte desde el mismo día en que nos separamos, toque tu puerta tantas veces aferrada a la esperanza de que un día serías tu quien me recibiría, aguante pacientemente las humillaciones de tu padre, las miradas acusadoras y me trague en silencio toda la rabia que sentí, todo el dolor, porque no pude hacer nada para retenerte a mi lado. Sin embargo, termine dándome por vencida y me resigne a no verte nunca más e intenté, por todos los medios que pude olvidarte, arrancar mi amor por ti arraigado en lo más profundo de mi corazón se convirtió para mí en una necesidad, olvidarte fue mi mayor prioridad. Pero tampoco logre hacerlo, durante diez años, no he dejado de amarte ni un solo día de mi vida. Y justo cuando decido intentarlo de nuevo, como cuando tenía dieciséis y te busqué afanosamente, por capricho o destino, estas aquí, conmigo.

"-No…"

Puedo ver como el pánico se apodera de tus facciones, mi negativa te lastima profundamente. Y mi propio corazón se encoje dolorosamente.

¿Pudiera sé que este equivocada?

Tu reacción me da esperanza de que así sea.

"_Si pudiera ser libre, ¿Qué me gustaría ser?. Un pájaro tales, para surcar el cielo azul sin atadura alguna, solo las blancas nubes el aire y yo. Un lobo para moverme sigilosamente entre la noche, como la brillante luna como mi única compañía ó una orca, por siempre sumergida en el azul y ancho mar, llevada por la corriente pero jamás a la deriva"_

¿Cómo saberlo?. No puedo simplemente preguntarte… pero… hay algo que llevo años muriendo por hacer, al menos una vez más.

Con solos dos pasos recorro el escaso metro que me separa de ti, bajo tu mirada atenta me permites acercarme a ti, lo suficiente para que estemos, ahora sí, frente a frente. Siento como si mi corazón fuere a romper estallar en mi pecho por la violencia de sus latidos, mis labios se siguen ásperos y mi boca, como si no hubiere probado un trago de agua en días. Mis manos sudan copiosamente y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta. Pero ya no es tiempo de arrepentirme, menos cuando en lugar de rechazar mi cercanía como es apenas lógico has levantado tu rostro para poder dejarme admirarte plenamente, aunque las lágrimas hade dejado surcos de maquillaje en tu rostro, no te pudieras ver más hermosa. Termino por acortas los centímetros que aún nos mantienen a una distancia prudente, no te inmutas en lo más mínimo, has dejado de llorar en algún punto y el azul de tus ojos ahora brillante con la emoción apenas contenida. Como si mi cuerpo supiere que hacer en una circunstancia tan surreal, me dejo llevar al lentamente llevar mis dos manos para acariciar tímida y delicadamente el contorno de tu rostro. Te estremeces cuando las yemas de mis dedos tocan tu piel, pero no te apartas e increíblemente entrecierras los ojos, tus labios se separan un par de veces pero no emites sonido alguno. Es una locura lo sé, es invasivo, imprevisto y una completa falta de sentido común, o debería serlo, han pasado diez años, se supone que deberías estar al menos apartándote de este inapropiado contacto. Pero en cambio, te acercas a mí para maximizar el contacto y levantas tu rostro solo un poco, lo suficiente. Lo sabes, lo que quiero, incluso si es solo mi imaginación incentivada por mi egoísta deseo.

Muy lentamente sin atreverme a apartar mis ojos de tu mirada acorto la distancia entre nuestro rostros, cuando solo un par de centímetros me separan de tus anhelados labios, me detengo y tu reacción es inmediata, aterrorizada tus cejas se fruncen. Pero en cambio yo puedo sentirme sonriendo, así confundida como estas ahora te ves mucho más bella de lo que recuerdo. Sin embargo, por mucho que este disfrutando este momento, no quiero seguir esperando.

La dulzura de tus labios, la delicadeza con que la cual respondes mis torpes caricias, tus manos aferradas a los costados de mis brazos. El dulce aroma que invade mis sentidos, la calidez que irradia tu cuerpo. Los centímetros que antes nos separaban ahora inexistentes me aferro a tu espalda con toda mi energía, mis brazos te aprisionan porque ya no quiero dejarte ir nunca más, espero que te acostumbres pronto porque serás mi prisionera de ahora en adelante.

Ese primer beso en la sala de estar de mi casa, años atrás fue el mejor y más perfecto que había recibido. Y tubo que pasar una década para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, justo ahora no puedo ser más feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que no se hayan brincado la primera historia, y dirán, que ya estoy intensa con el tema, pero me pongo peor, quisiera saber que les ha parecido, el capítulo en general sino las dos partes que lo contienen por separo. Bueno, si no es demasiado pedir de mi parte.**

**Y gracias a todas las personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus review anteriores, disculpen que no respondí muchos pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y creí haberlo hecho con unos pero aparentemente me lo soñé. De todas formas muchas gracias, significa mucho para mi saber su opinión.**

**No estoy muy conforme con el final del capítulo, a ver que les parecio.**

**Y la única palabra rara (si mi previa revisión no está equivocada).**

**Whace: **_Guardia. Un puesto de vigilancia de la policía local._


	6. VI

**Buen día para todos y todas. Me complace anunciar una actualización, además de que por motivos de presiones psicológicas Valky estará escribiendo Ragnarok, así que espero disfruten de este capítulo porque debido a su firme intención es muy posible que el siguiente demore (si, ya sé que eso pasa cada vez) más de lo que los dos últimos juntos. Nos disculpamos por ello, pero soy solo humana y la vida cotidiana se lleva mucho tiempo del día.**

**En fin, para **Nara375 ** me complace que estés feliz de estar equivocada, porque así no da guayabo decirte que lo estás (haha), no en todo. Si es un OC, pero todo lo demás fallaste. Pero supones bien, también hay varios así como ese que enlazan la historia, si has leído Ragnarok más o menos te das idea de cómo esa escribo, descontando la tercera persona y que A. No tiene nada de NanoFate (porque es un original obvio) y B. Todo personaje que sale con más de dos párrafos de relevancia tiene su misión en la trama. Porque en general no me gusta darles pantalla a personajes que a la larga no hacen nada. Lo del desmayo de Fate, bueno es que uno cuando se desmaya no se entera sino hasta que se despierta y como es primera persona, por eso tuve que **_**forzadamente**_** hacerlo saber.**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo compense en algo el anterior que es medio chichipato (los colombianos me entienden), además que avanzamos en la historia. ¡Que ya era hora!, que ya sabemos todos que ha sido culpa mía, pero igual.**

**Espero les guste. **

**Ah, una cosa más. Mi esposo reviso la edición, pero tan lindo él, se olvidó de la puntuación, y como ninguno es perfecto si hay errores nos disculpamos porque nuestra idea es presentarles algo bien hecho, pero entre mi dislexia, mal juicio por ser yo la autora y este internet que se cae cada dos por tres (es que no se si la palabra avergonzarle existe, y como no abre ni google, de hecho s un milagro que cargare FF) por la lluvia lo más seguro. Así que, espero no les sangren los ojos, también con los errores de transcripción (espero que no haya pero bueno) y la ausencia de sinónimos (corregí unos pero como dije, existe una alta probabilidad de que se hayan escapado otros) y así.**

**Ahora sí, que lo disfruten.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**VI.**

"_Había esperado toda la semana con ansias ese día, no porque se sintiera tan mal como para añorar una consulta médica, pero sí porque al menos estaba, después de años de ausencia, en la ciudad, de regreso a la civilización. De una forma representaba algo de libertad, y aunque el viaje desde su confinamiento había sido incómodo y difícil de sobrellevar había aguantado con la mejor cara que podía. _

_Para ella había sido bastante complicado viajar en el asiento trasero del nuevo auto familiar, con su hermana menor al lado emocionado hasta la médula de verla, soportando las miradas furtivas de sus padres en el espejo retrovisor. Y aunque ella no apartaba la vista conscientemente cada vez que se cruzaban, ellos no tenían forma de saberlo y entonces luego de cada encuentro intercambiaban una mirada llena de angustia, intriga y se podía leer la expresión dolida en sus rostros._

_En tanto la niña a su derecha le platicaba animadamente todo lo que había hecho en esos tres años, cuanto hubo aprendido, como hubo decorado su habitación y demás pormenores su mente se hallaba completamente ausente de todos y cada uno. Aunque sonreía y respondía de manera automática sin enterarse realmente que le era preguntado, porque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, más que la distancia, en el tiempo. Era increíble que hubiera pasado tres largos años encerrada en aquel lugar, sin salir ni una vez en todo ese tiempo. Inclusive cuando una de las religiosas le informó que debido a su condición sus padres habían tomado la decisión de llevarla a la ciudad para una examinación más detallada, todo lo que se encendió en su interior fue la pequeña esperanza de volverle a ver._

_Hizo su equipaje en silencio, dobló con esmero cada prenda que llevaría para el viaje, con suerte estaría ausente la semana entera, así que contaba con tener al menos una oportunidad para escabullirse de la férrea guardia que ellos colocarían sobre ella, y una vez fuera iría por a por Fate. Y aunque después su pequeña travesura le trajera grandes problemas, cuando hubo ideado aquel plan realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo las consecuencias, porque consideraba sin faltar a la verdad que era muy poco ya lo que podían hacerle. En más de una forma, le habían arrebatado todo lo que quería, así que no restaba mucho ya con lo cual pudieran hacerle daño. _

_Así era como lo hubo planeado, fingiría que todo estaba bien, los errores perdonados y el resentimiento superado, se ganaría la mínima confianza necesaria y luego a la menor oportunidad huiría para fundirse en sus brazos. Aquel último pensamiento, junto con el lejano recuerdo de aquella calidez provocaron que una sonrisa sincera se posara en sus labios la cual no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero fue magistralmente cubierta cuando la pequeña comenzó a relatar con mayor entusiasmo como hubo logrado modelar una granja entera utilizando solo plastilina, bueno unos cuantos palillos para las vallas._

_Decidió que era momento de interpretar el papel, disipando su mente los recuerdos de tiempos distantes se concentró por vez primera en todo el trayecto en los relatos que le eran narrados. Ella no espero que menos de cinco minutos después se hallare en verdad cautivada con las andanzas de su pequeña hermanita, sin duda que era una chiquilla muy traviesa, y sin duda también, sus padres no se atrevieron a decirle la verdadera razón de su ausencia. Así que cuando Miyuki le pregunto si la había pasado bien en la escuela, si en verdad ella había dicho que se sentiría mejor en un lugar como ese y la mejor pregunta, el cómo era que nunca hubo querido pasar vacaciones en casa, no pudo evitar que sus facciones se paralizaran en una mueca de sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente y mintió como el espía más entrenado, asegurándole que estaba muy feliz allí, que todos eran muy amables con ella y si no había pasado vacaciones en casa era porque las actividades de mitad de semestre eran tan geniales, que hubiera sido una verdadera lástima perdérselas. A pesar de que la pequeña le miro extraño, término por convencerse ante la sonrisa que esbozaba, y la conversación continuó en temas mucho más livianos._

_Sin embargo, las expresiones incrédulas de sus padres por el retrovisor le hicieron experimentar una extraña sensación, se dijo a sí misma con convicción que no era por ellos si no por su hermana y aparto la vista de la superficie reflectora procurando que no notasen nada. Pero en su mente quedaron estáticas las imágenes de sus rostros llenos de incredulidad. A pesar, de que en el fondo de su ser la ira crecía, la contuvo y no se permitió mostrar la más mínima señal de molestia, pues para servir a su mayor propósito debía fingir que todo estaba bien, como si jamás le hubieran arrebatado a la persona que amaba, enviándola a un internado en medio de la nada y manteniéndola allí, alejada de todo y todos durante tres años. Permaneció serena, animada e interpretando su rol durante la siguiente hora y media de trayecto._

_Al llegar a casa, su padre se apresuró a abrir el maletero y tomar el equipaje ligero, su madre entre tanto, abría las puertas de la que una vez considero su hogar y sin mayor contratiempo entraron. Una vez se encontraron en el recibidor, ella percibió los muchos cambios que se hicieron en la estancia, los muebles, la decoración, inclusive las paredes tenían un color diferente. Recorrió con la mirada sin reconocer el lugar, tentativamente dio unos pasos hacía la escalera cuando se sintió arrastrada a toda velocidad al segundo piso, dónde la pequeña Miyuki abrió de par en par la puerta de su habitación gritando emocionada, preguntando si le gustaba la decoración. La cuál descontando los globos, carteles de bienvenida y serpentinas era exactamente la misma que cuando se marchó. Instintivamente su mirada viajo hasta su cama, se desilusiono bastante cuando no encontró el pequeño oso polar que Fate le había dado como regalo, fiel a su tarea no dejo que se notaré su afección exteriormente._

_Con su hermana, aún en la habitación desempaco pacientemente el equipaje que su padre había llevado minutos antes. Ordeno con cuidado su equipaje, no era mucho, como era lógico para una estudiante de internado que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo enfundada en uniforme._

_Permanecieron allí hasta que la noche cayó. _

_La cena transcurrió en paz, sin ningún comentario fuera de lugar, tranquila e incluso algo animada como si no se hubieran visto en todo el día. Naturalmente el ambiente era tenso, y las miradas cómplices de sus padres no pasaban desapercibidas para ella, pero fingió no notarlas, dedicando su mayor esfuerzo a parecer ajena a todo, fingió animosidad al hablar sobre su dichosa vida escolar y aunque, no fue mentira cuando dijo que había personas bastante agradables allí dentro, si lo hizo al asegurar que seguramente en unos años pensaría que era sin duda una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. A pesar que su padre, por poco se atraganta con la porción de alimento que estaba ingiriendo al ella haber pronunciado esas palabras, Momoko logró evitar mayor contratiempo con tres firmes palmadas en la espalda de su esposo._

_No queriendo tentar más su aguante prefirió desviar la conversación en aguas menos tormentosas._

_El resto de la velada trascurrió tranquila._

_Poco más de las nueve su madre anunció que era bastante tarde ya y Miyuki, a pesar de las protestas y el llanto acepto de muy mala gana ir a la cama. Entonces, habiéndose quedado solos los tres, Nanoha no se sintió con fuerza de permanecer allí. Tomó la salida fácil y sin objetivo particular anunció que se encontraba muy cansada, y, además la revisión médica estaba programada para las nueve treinta de la mañana aprovecharía para dormir un poco más de lo que acostumbraba. Ninguno de sus padres objeto ó pronunció palabra alguna, se limitaron a aceptar con una leve inclinación. Solo cuando ella estuvo fuera de alcance visual y se perdía en las escaleras del segundo piso rumbo a su habitación, pudo escuchar un débil "Buenas noches hija" en la voz de su madre, quién muy seguramente pensó que no le escucharía. Concediéndole su pequeña deseo, Nanoha no se detuvo, ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo, tal como si no hubieren llegado a sus oídos esas tres palabras._

_Y contrario a todo pronóstico apenas hubo colocado su cabeza sobre la almohada, el agradable calor de las mantas empezó a arrullarla e irremediablemente se sintió somnolienta, faltaron menos de quince minutos para que cayera profundamente dormida. Y durante ese cuarto de hora que le tomó a Morfeo reclamarle, solo una rubia ocupo su pensamiento._

_Los tres días siguientes fueron agitados. _

_El primer día tal como esperaba se despertó poco antes de las seis como era ya costumbre, se bañó sin prisas y se vistió sin ceremonia. Bajo a desayunar en medio de la conmoción que causaba Miyuki porque ella debía ir a la escuela, pero no quería separarse de su hermana ni un segundo. Su padre se ocupó de calmar a la niña lo mejor que pudo y luego la arrastro aun protestando fuera de casa hasta el auto. Ella desayuno sin prisa, en tanto su madre preparaba todo lo necesario, e inclusive más por si el doctor requería algún resultado previó. Nanoha ofreció ayudar con los platos, Momoko acepto agradeciendo y esas fueran las únicas palabras que se dirigieron hasta que fue hora de partir. E incluso las únicas que pronunciaron en todo el largo trayecto hasta el hospital. La consulta era una oficina más o menos pequeña, con todos los instrumentos básicos necesarios, una camilla y el escritorio junto con la computadora. Al llegar, fueron llamadas y la doctora las recibió amablemente, Momoko le entregó el folio con los resultados de los exámenes y la historia clínica. Había estado en las montañas, pero el colegio tenía un servició médico bastante decente. Después que la mujer revisaré atentamente los exámenes más recientes, hizo algunas preguntas de rutina, que la joven respondió como muchas veces antes y la mujer continúo preguntando alternativamente mientras leía los reportes. La cita concluyo, y le fueron ordenados una nueva serie de exámenes que debían practicarse esa misma tarde, así que en tanto su madre tramitaba los requisitos necesarios, ella permanecía de pie a su lado. _

_Después de un almuerzo liviano –como le fue ordenado- se dirigió hasta la zona de laboratorios dónde le fueron extraídas tres muestras distintas de sangre, y una adicional cada hora, durante 4 horas, para un total de siete. Además, una especialista le hizo preguntas más específicas que le sorprendieron, porque ella consideraba firmemente que no estaba tan enferma como para armar tanto escándalo, cierto que era incómodo y molesto no saber con seguridad en que momento podía tener una hemorragia repentina, pero descontando ese detalle, el dolor era apenas perceptible –salvo en dos que tres días del mes, que apenas llegaba a incómodo- y no había tenido repentinas subidas de temperatura corporal. No estaba tan mal, ¿Por qué tantos exámenes?. Bueno, si era cierto que la última vez se había desmayado, perdido más sangre de la cuenta y necesito una transfusión._

_El día termino igual que el anterior, salvo que esa noche la paso con su hermana pequeña._

_El segundo transcurrió casi igual que el anterior, salvo que en lugar de serle practicados más exámenes de laboratorio, tuvo que esperar casi toda la mañana para que le fueran entregados la mitad de los resultados, luego de almorzar obtuvieron los restantes y a eso de las cuatro se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora que les atendió el día anterior. Momoko le dejo en la sala de espera, y mientras ella miraba distraídamente la televisión un joven extrañamente familiar se acercó a ella, al principio Nanoha pensó que se trataba de algún paciente, más cuando el muchacho sin tomar asiento no apartaba la vista de ella, giro su cuerpo lista para reclamarle pero al ver allí a el vivo retrato de su padre, muchos años más joven sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzo sin pensárselo dos veces a su abrazo. Le parecía tan irreal estar allí, llorando como una magdalena en brazos de su hermano que sin querer empezó a reír y se separó despacio para observarle. Aunque él se veía cansado, los ojos aguados por la emoción y también melancólico, sus brazos la sostenían con ternura. _

_Cuando se sintieron observados intensamente por las demás personas a su alrededor, se separaron y Kyouya la insto a tomar asiendo, con él a su lado. Por curiosidad más que imprudencia, la castaña no se contuvo y se apresuró a preguntar si acaso sus padres sabían que él estaba allí, a lo cual el joven respondió afirmativamente. Y él a su vez la observo detalladamente para comentar al borde de las lágrimas que era toda una mujercita, a lo cual Nanoha solo atino a sonrojarse violentamente. Él en cambio rió. _

_Después de las preguntar menos relevantes, la joven no aguanto la curiosidad y decidió preguntar el motivo por el cual él había decidido irse de casa, Kyouya quien estaba ya preparado para la pregunta dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y contesto sin rodeos, revelando que había estado en malos pasos, y no se había ido de casa por voluntad propia sino que durante uno de sus asaltos fue detenido, a pesar de ser menor de edad y esa su primera detención fue condenado severamente, siendo condenado a pasar cuatro años privado de su libertad, dos serviría en una correccional hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad dónde fue trasladado a la prisión municipal, de dónde fue liberado año y medio atrás. A pesar del shock inicial por la revelación, al ver al joven sereno y observándole con tanto cariño, se limitó al momento. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor también se atrevió a preguntar, por qué se hubo internado en una escuela como esa, y ella, decidiendo que debía igual que él ser sincera y directa con su respuesta, le confeso con voz temblorosa que fueron sus padres quienes la hubieron enviado a aquel lugar, la razón para tal acción fue el hecho de que se hubo enamorado de la persona equivocada –desde el punto de vista de sus padres-, nada menos que una chica. Él joven la observó detenidamente, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y empezó a sentirse mortalmente incómoda hasta que, su adorado hermano sonrió satisfecho y le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente._

_Los minutos pasaban despacio al ritmo de la relajada conversación. Y cuando la madre de los dos jóvenes llego, se sintió feliz por ver que su pequeña hija parecía recordar nuevamente como era sonreír, pero inmensamente triste cuando al verle ella retomó su semblante serio, formal y distante. Sus decisiones –suyas y de su esposo- parecían haber dejado una huella muy profunda en el corazón de Nanoha, tomaría años de esfuerzo poder borrarla o mitigarla cuando menos, eso claro si es que era posible y ella lo permitía. Momoko se resignó con un último suspiro y tan naturalmente como pudo le informó a los jóvenes que por el día no había más que pudieran hacer, debía esperar un último examen de laboratorio, así que el día se daba por concluido._

_Kyouya se levantó sin prisas, se acercó a su madre y con un abrazo empezó su despedida, la apretó con fuerza suficiente para hacerle saber que entendía su dolor, porque aunque él también estuvo ausente mucho tiempo tenía ahora una niña pequeña por quién era capaz de darlo todo, y muy seguramente, cometería errores en el largo camino de la paternidad. Nanoha necesitaría tiempo para perdonarles, aunque fuera imposible olvidar. La mujer planto un beso en su mejilla y a pesar de las protestas de la chica, él la abrazo con fuerza y se fue sin mayor ceremonia._

_Nuevamente quedaron solas. La más joven apresuro el paso fuera del complejo hospitalario, e igual que el día anterior, ninguna dijo nada. Solo en la cena volvieron a dirigirse –se puede decir- la palabra por intervención de Miyuki y sus pintorescas historias._

_El tercer día en cambió, para la joven su mundo dio un giro inesperado e infortunado. Eran poco más de las diez, se hallaba en un despacho inmaculadamente ordenado, flanqueada a su derecha por su madre cuyo rostro pálido hacía perfecta combinación con el papel tapiz, a la siquiera su padre mortalmente serio. Y ella en medio, intentando encontrar sentido a la conversación que acaba de sostener, lo había escuchado fuerte y claro pero aun así, era como si el intercambio, inclusive las palabras mismas no cobraren sentido._

_Bajo la atenta mirada violácea de la doctora, Nanoha repasaba cuidadosamente en su mente las palabras de la mujer._

_Los exámenes junto con el ultrasonido habían permitido llegar a un diagnóstico definitivo, aunque ya se había determinado la posible causa para sus síntomas, su verdadero estado era peor de lo que se habían imaginado en un principio. La cantidad de tejido que estaba ocasionando las hemorragias era mayor del que esperaban, no se hallaba alojado en zonas dónde podía causar un daño severo o irreparable y la cirugía de extracción era más bien un procedimiento sencillo. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era el aumento exponencial en la cantidad de líquido sanguíneo que era perdido con cada episodio de sangrado, la última vez fue necesaria que se le practicara una transfusión de emergencia. Y aquello representaba un peligro potencial para su vida, así que, considerando las opciones la doctora sugería operar a la mayor brevedad posible y extraer no solo el tejido afectado, sino también el sano. Con la intervención, lograría salvar su vida al costo de nunca poder engendrar una._

_Nanoha continuaba asimilando poco a poco la información, considerando la gravedad de su enfermedad y las consecuencias que salvarse a sí misma traería. Su padre en cambio, recuperando de la impresión preguntó si la intervención debía hacerse de inmediato, a lo cual la mujer contesto negativamente, afirmando que a pesar de lo mal que pintaba la sintomatología todavía se podía esperar por lo menos un par de meses para probar algún tratamiento alternativo que pudiera probar efectivo, pues en su opinión –más humana que profesional- Nanoha era demasiado joven y un cirugía de esa envergadura podía ser un evento traumático. Shiro sin tomar en consideración opinión alguna afirmo que su hija se sometería a la intervención a la mayor brevedad posible. Sus palabras lograron al fin sacar a su joven hija del ensimismamiento, por primera vez en años se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. _

_Solo una sílaba salió de sus labios, sus ojos iracundos miraban a su padre intensamente. Él sorprendido más por la mirada furiosa que la negativa, preguntó sin pensar el porqué de aquella respuesta, cuando era obvio que la cirugía era la única opción que tenían. Más Nanoha haciendo acopio del carácter que desarrollo durante sus años de encierro declaro, que él no tenía derecho alguno para llegar y poner su vida de cabeza de nuevo, solo porque en su pensar era la mejor decisión, a fin de cuenta, era ella quien iba a tener que vivir con la consecuencia de su decisión. Él supo que tal reclamo no era referido únicamente a la situación actual, sino a una de muchos días en el pasado, pero erróneamente creyó que podía controlar la situación con facilidad, así que sirvió de su autoridad para reafirmar la respuesta, más Nanoha no pensaba ceder de nuevo ante aquel hombre por más que fuera su padre. Se levantó de repente y con voz firme contradijo que se fuere a someter a la intervención. Enfrascados en su duelo de miradas no notaron los rostros estupefactos de las otras dos mujeres en la habitación._

_La discusión empezaba a subir de tono, los reclamos indirectos dejados de lado, ahora padre e hija se reclamaban abiertamente los errores del pasado. Momoko profundamente afectada por ver el cómo su pequeña imprimía un rencor y enojo inconmensurable en cada palabra solo podía observar, en tantos su esposo seguía convencido que había tomado la única y mejor decisión, y lo haría de nuevo las veces que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, fue Shiro quien dio por zanjada la cuestión cuando irrefutablemente sentenció que Nanoha era aún menor de edad y las decisiones médicas serían tomadas por él, le gustare o no. Y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el consultorio. Más para Momoko no estaba terminado, no solo él podía tomar las decisiones por su hija, hacía años se hubo dejado arrastrar cegada por los prejuicios y la presión de su esposo, pero ahora la vida le daba una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. Ellos podían ser sus padres, buscar siempre solo lo mejor para sus hijos pero al final del día, eran ellos los únicos que iban a tener que cargar con las marcas que sus decisiones les dejaren. La adolescente había dejado en claro que no quería someterse a una cirugía tan radical, porque ella deseaba tener una familia, Shiro y ella no eran nadie para quitarle –de nuevo- su sueño._

_Armada de valor Momoko se atrevió a comunicar su decisión ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba y su hija que se encontraba en el mismo estado, cada uno por motivos contrarios. Durante dos horas discutieron los pros y contras de someterse a la cirugía, siendo salvaguardar su vida el de mayor peso a favor y la imposibilidad de concebir el mayor en contra, pero con el apoyo de su madre Nanoha obtuvo lo que quiso cuando su padre, llorando amargamente se rindió diciendo que su único deseo era verle vivir, nunca hubo buscado que sufriere daño alguno y mucho ser él la causa._

_Sin embargo, algo debía hacerse con su afección actual, algo que no afectaré su deseo futuro de formar una familia. Así qué una cirugía preventiva, removiendo únicamente el tejido dañado era la solución más efectiva, se aseguraría que la intervención no fuere demasiado invasiva porque además podía servir como una prueba para determinar con mayor precisión la velocidad de crecimiento real del tejido. Con suerte, el tratamiento fármaco lograría retrasar el crecimiento y alargaría la vida útil de la intervención. Por más de media hora discutieron siempre jugando con las posibilidades futuras y lejanas, Shiro permaneció en silenció atento a la conversación y también lo estaba al chica, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que toda la conversación giraba en torno a lo que pasaría en años. Su vida peligraría más con cada intervención que se realizare a futuro, su cuerpo poco a poco desarrollaría una resistencia natural a los fármacos y las cirugías debilitarían periódicamente los tejidos adyacentes. Era un riesgo muy alto, además, la proyección a diez o quince años requería un mínimo cuatro cirugías sí el tratamiento funcionaba, si no, se hablaba de ocho ó nueve en el peor de los casos._

_Nanoha entonces tomó una decisión aún más osada, en parte porque deseaba de alguna forma alivianar un poco la angustia de su madre, incluso de su padre que ya no se mostraba enojado y por el contrario había aceptado respetar cualquier decisión que ella tomará, aunque era probable que su tregua se rompiere. Así que tomó aire y se apropió de la palabra, mirando alternativamente entre la doctora y sus padres les propuso que en lugar de las cirugías a diez años, una cirugía que quitara el tejido necesario para que su cuerpo pudiera soportar los nueve meses que duraba el embarazo, luego se sometería sin objeción alguna a la intervención de remoción total. A su padre estuvo a punto de darle un ataque, Momoko miro boquiabierta a su hija y la doctora le miro sorprendida, pero ninguno podía negar que médicamente era una opción viable._

_A pesar de que les costó horrores convencer a Shiro término por aceptar._

_Sin embargo, concebir una criatura requería además de la disposición del cuerpo de Nanoha un donante. Cautelosamente la medicó preguntó a la joven si había alguien especial en su vida, un chico por el cuál ella estaba tomando esa decisión y sí él estaría dispuesto a ser quién proveyere la esperma necesaria. Si existía alguien que amaba con todo su ser, pero no era un chico. Nanoha se apresuró a sugerir un banco de esperma, a su tratante le pareció una alternativa adecuada y programo una cita con uno de los bancos asociados a la clínica._

_Entonces una cirugía para preparar el cuerpo de la chica fue ordenada para dentro de dos semanas, como era obvio debería suspender su año escolar y permanecer en casa._

_Ese solo pensamiento la lleno de alegría, ya no necesitaría escabullirse arriesgando su estadía porque incluso si la atrapaban, lo máximo que podían hacer era regresarla a su habitación. Pero eso no importaba, porque estaba segura que Fate y ella encontrarían la forma para mantenerse en contacto, aunque les tocare hacer una que otra locura, esta vez sus padres no lograrían separarla de su persona especial._

_Pero el destino es caprichoso, una semana después, tan solo cuarenta y tres horas antes de ser internada para la primera intervención, valiéndose de todo su ingenio logro escabullirse de casa sin ser vista. Camino el trayecto hasta la casa que conocía tan bien, con el corazón desbordándose a cada paso que la acercaba a su tan anhelado amor, miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente y ninguna palabra le parecía adecuada para ser la primera en decirle después de su larga separación. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dudo por cinco eternos minutos antes de reunir el valor suficiente para tocar, sintió el deseo de salir huyendo mientras esperaba que alguien atendiera y deseando con todo su corazón que fuera ella quién abriere, pero su deseo no fue escuchado y un hombre maduro idéntico a Chrono -ó más bien él chico era su vivo retrato- la saludo animadamente. A pesar de la decepción se sobrepuso logrando sonreír amable, la ansiedad se apodero de ella y sin poder soportarlo más preguntó por aquella que su corazón anhelaba._

_La expresión del hombre se tornó sombría y sin rodeos se soltó que Fate no vivía ya allí, había decidido irse de casa tiempo atrás. Vivía con un familiar en otra ciudad. Furioso por el recuerdo de su hija termino por despedazar el corazón de la joven asurándole, que antes de marcharse las últimas palabras de ella rezaban que no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse allí._

_Con el corazón destrozado entro en shock, como se encontraba ni siquiera recordaría como llego a casa, se excusó y subió directamente a su habitación. En silencio cambio sus ropa por la pijama sencilla y se hizo un ovillo bajo las cobijas. Esa noche lágrimas saladas de amargura rodaron por sus mejillas sin cesar, llevándose consigo los últimos rastros de esperanza consigo, y en medio de un ataque de ira pensó olvidar a esa persona que le lastimaba con su abandono. Era tanta la agonía que provocó su desilusión que decidió arrancar de su corazón a esa persona a como diere lugar, fue ese su último pensamiento aquella noche._

_Dos días después cuando las enfermeras limpiaban su cuerpo para la intervención, en tanto el anestesiólogo le pedía que contare desde diez a cero, ella pensaba nuevamente en su persona especial. No tenía razón válida para enojarse de aquella manera con ella, era apenas normal que hubiera decidido seguir con su vida y comprensible que lo hubiera hecho lejos de casa. De forma diferente ella también había estado ausente tres años, obligada por sus padres pero había sido una tonta al creer que podía regresar después de todos esos meses y hacer de cuenta que no habían transcurrido más que unos pocos días. Fate había tomado la decisión de alejarse, abandonado la posibilidad de que ella volviera y Nanoha no podía reclamar derecho alguno porque la rubia no hubiere aguardado su regreso. Su mente divagaba cuando se sintió muy somnolienta y sin poder evitarlo perdió la conciencia por efecto de la anestesia, para cuando despertó su madre leía distraídamente una revista acomodada en una silla sencilla a un lado de su cama de hospital. El primer paso estaba dado, ahora solo restaba esperar los tres meses de recuperación y asistir a los controles mensuales. _

_Regreso a casa a los cuatro días, su madre en especial se había mostrado sinceramente arrepentida por haberla enviado a esa escuela, pero se trataba más del hecho de haberla separado de Fate lo que atormentaba a Momoko. La Nanoha que hubieron internado no era la misma joven que observaba el mundo llena de tristeza, la mujer se preguntaba si acaso el daño que hubieron causado en su hija era irreversible y si tal vez, algún día ella pudiera ser capaz de perdonarles por haberle arrebatado su primer amor de forma tan cruel. Porque muy a pesar de lo que Shiro ó ella hubieran querido convencerla – más a si mismos- que solo se trataba de una confusión, un experimento juvenil a lo mucho. Sin embargo, su hija no parecía interesada en ninguna otra chica, su semblante triste les revelaba que aún seguía afligida por ella. Así que no resultaba del todo descabellado pensar que las preferencias de su hija podían ser únicamente orientadas hacia esa persona específicamente y no al género. Pero desde hace una semana más o menos lucía más deprimida de lo usual, al menos antes de la cirugía casi parecía que estaba logrando integrarse nuevamente como miembro de la familia._

_Ella no tenía forma de saber el resultado de su plan, así que se conformaba con mantenerse a su lado, ganando su confianza y perdón a pulso._

_Los días pasaron sin mayor contratiempo. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue recuperándose positivamente de la intervención, los exámenes de control mostraron que si bien la velocidad de crecimiento era acelerada el tratamiento parecía efectivo, tal como estaba la situación era posible aventurar a determinar un plazo mínimo para una nueva intervención a dos años. Tanto sus padres como su tratante intentaron convencer a la obstinada adolescente que eran excelentes noticias, las cuales le permitían reconsiderar la arriesgada empresa en la cual deseaba embarcarse, pero ninguno de los argumentos que utilizaron fue capaz de persuadir a Nanoha quién tenía sostenía firmemente su decisión._

_Cuando finalmente llego el día en que escogería el donante los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaron de ella. Hasta ese día le había parecido una excelente idea, por alguna razón que no entendía del todo bien la posibilidad de tener su propia criaturita la hubo emocionado e ilusionado más con cada día. Sin embargo, parecía ser que recién caía en la cuenta no solo de la responsabilidad y el gran cambio que significaba en su vida, sino que sería también de una persona que ella jamás conocería. Era posible que algún día la criatura deseare conoce padre y ¿Cómo iba ella a explicarle?._

_A pesar de que el miedo se apoderaba de la joven mientras esperaba que el encargado terminare de llenar algunos formularios, permaneció fingiendo una Calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Había tomado una definición la cual hubo defendido a capa y espada ante sus padres, no podía simplemente darse marcha atrás porque de repente se encontraba aterrorizada ante la idea de ser madre. Además, pasarían muchos años hasta que fuere lo suficiente grande para preguntar por su padre y tendría mucho tiempo para hallar la mejor forma de contarle la verdad._

_Cuando el papeleo de rigor estuvo terminado su madre tomó asiento a su lado, el hombre se acercó con una sonrisa amable y así mismo les saludo. Brevemente les explico una última vez como sería el proceso de selección, debido a la edad y situación de Nanoha se había preparado una baraja especial de candidatos, ninguno mayor a una edad prudentemente escogida por sus progenitores. Luego de atender una última vez las indicaciones un libro más o menos grueso les fue entregado a las dos mujeres, pues su padre a pesar de encontrarse también presente prefirió no intervenir para nada en la escogencia del donante._

_Además de una fotografía del sujeto, la cual era naturalmente para que se pudiera apreciar mejor la información consignada en cuanto al fenotipo y características físicas, se encontraba demás un pequeño aparte dónde mencionaba si debido a su historial familiar era posible que sus genes fueren propensos a alguna dolencia, Nanoha reconocía que todos eran bastante atractivos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención en especial. No fue hasta que al cambiar la página y un joven rubio de ojos castaño intenso, cuyo sola figura le recordaba terriblemente a alguien muy especial para ella que su pasividad fue reemplazada por el desenfrenad latir de su corazón._

_Naturalmente no era por él por quién su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera, pero la similitud física sumado a su recuerdo era suficiente para echar por tierra su firme decisión de no pensar más en ella. Pero por más dolida y enojada que se encontrare con Fate por haber renunciado a esperar por ella, por de alguna forma haberla abandonado y pero aún por afirmar que no había nadie allí por quién ella hubiera deseado quedarse, seguía amándola. _

_Momoko quien se había quedado de piedra también al descubrir la causa para el desasosiego repentino de su hija fue capaz de sobreponerse al estupor primero, a pesar de revolverse incómoda consiguió llamar la atención de su hija tocando suavemente su hombro. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que vendría después, porque pudiera que los ojos azul violáceo de su hija se vieren confundidos, esa llama que solo era capaz de encender un deseo muy profundo brillaba inerme._

_Con el corazón encogido y desbordado a la vez, no tuvo que pensarlo un solo segundo más. Porque tal vez el destino a su muy extraña manera le daba una oportunidad, y quien sabe, pudiera ser que algún día algo más."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí estoy a los y veinte de la madrugada, esperando impacientemente por ti.

De todas formas no pude conciliar el sueño, me sobresalte cuanto el móvil sonó a esta hora, porque bueno ¿Quién podía llamar a tal hora?. Mi madre tal vez, pero únicamente si se trababa de papá sufrió otro de sus ataques, así que como es apenas comprensible me aterrorice y conteste llena de angustia. Imagina mi estupor cuando ningún sonido se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, espere unos segundos sin dejar que la preocupación se apoderara de mí, pero acá estaba yo pensando que algo terrible había sucedido cuando escuche mi nombre ser dicho con voz insegura y temblorosa, me costó varios segundos reconocer que era a ti a quien pertenecía. Me hele y a pesar de que llamaste dos veces más con vos más firme y convencida, ahora era yo la que se había quedado muda. Estaba tan sorprendida que solo logre reaccionar cuando tu voz se llenaba nuevamente de duda, lo único que fui capaz de vocalizar fue débilmente que era yo. Lo sé, estoy muy mayor ya para quedarme muda por algo tan sencillo, pero eran las dos de la mañana y ni en mi fantasía más alocada se me hubiere ocurrido que era tu quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Por unos instantes, no sé bien cuanto tiempo solo permaneció en silencio, haciéndome a la idea de que no era un sueño. Finalmente fuiste tú quien decidió romper el silencio incómodo, estabas muy nerviosa lo sé porque el tono de tu voz y el leve tartamudeo. Primero te disculpaste afanosamente por la hora, "_no es una hora decente, lo sé_, _pero…_" te arrepiste de lo que ibas a decir y sé que fue grosero pero no pude evitar que la ansiedad se apoderara de mí, sin pensar repetí tu última palabra a modo de pregunta, aunque tardase unos segundos suspiraste como si te dieres por vencida y me dijiste tímidamente lo mucho que estabas pensando en mí, y aunque fuere precipitado te morías por al menos hablarme, ya que, en tus propias palabras no podías verme. Entonces pensé ¿Por qué no? Lo único que nos separa en este momento es la distancia, una física que podemos recorrer fácilmente, si estaba pensando lo juro pero también es verdad que se trató más del impulso que otra cosa, es que yo también me estaba muriendo por tenerte cerca al menos un poco más. Pareciste pensarlo como dos segundos antes de anunciar que era una locura pero en media hora a más tardar estarías aquí, conmigo.

Y he estado esperando, la impaciencia me carcome, no creo que nunca antes en toda mi vida haya estado ni la mitad de nerviosa o ansiosa de lo que estoy ahora. No puedo apartar la vista de la puerta, sé que en cualquier momento llegarás y me abalanzare a recibirte, claro fingiré que no me moría de ganas porque llegaras ya, que tampoco conté los segundos hasta que por fin pueda tenerte frente a mí. Pueda que incluso intente actuar tranquila, pero sé bien que fallare, porque hemos esperado mucho y dudo que ninguna pueda hacer de cuenta que no nos hemos visto desde hace apenas un par de horas, aunque es cierto que estuvimos juntas en la tarde pero ese tiempo tan corto, no puede compensar de ninguna manera todo el que llevamos esperando. Es apenas natural que me muera de ganas por estar contigo, por abrazarte, por saber que eres real y estas a aquí. También quiero besarte y fundirme en tus brazos, que no me dejes ir nunca más, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco más. Hay cosas que necesito decirte, como por ejemplo: la existencia de Vivio, debo ser optimista pero no puedo pensar ciegamente que lo aceptarás sin más. Antes que nada, necesitamos hablar, incluso si eso significa que mi tan anhelado deseo de perderme en ti tiene que esperar un poco más.

Restan cinco para las dos treinta.

Vivio está dormida espero que no despierte pero igual creo que debería hacer el menor ruido posible, porque necesito hablar primero con Fate y también debo hacerlo con mi hija.

Puedo ver la sombra de alguien en la puerta, tienes que ser tú. Estoy segura que estas dudando si tocar o no, bueno te dije que esperaría por ti pero ya deja de dudar y toca de una buena vez, ó tal vez yo debería solo abrir porque a fin de cuenta esta fue mi idea. ¿Y si Vivio lo escucha y se despierta?. Definitivamente abriré.

Me levanto a prisa, corro el seguro y abro la puerta. Te quedas helada con la mano en alto lista para golpear, te ves un poco asustada. Ya me disculpare por ello. ¿Qué hacer, qué decir?. Invitarte a seguir es lo más lógico, pero no me sale nada solo me quedo de pie admirándote como la boba que soy.

"-¿Nanoha?"

Como adoro escuchar mi nombre cuando tú lo dices de esa forma que solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Ya no hay marcha atrás. Hay tantas cosa que quiero decirte Fate, muchas que necesito escuchar de ti pero por ahora solo me hago a un lado para sin palabras invitarte a seguir, te disculpas por la intromisión y entras pasando justo a mi lado, pero sin llegar a rozarme.

"-Lo siento, en verdad, sé que es inapropiado… pero… yo…"

"-Está bien, soy yo quien debería disculparse por pedirte que vengas hasta acá, a esta hora. Soy una desconsiderada…"

"-¡No! Yo te llame, la que no ha tenido en cuenta nada soy yo…es que… no podía dormir…"

La intensidad de tu mirad hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y mis piernas como si fueren de gelatina. Es obvio el enorme esfuerzo que te ha costado admitir el hecho de que no pudieras dormir, estás totalmente sonrojada, justo como te recuerdo. Y como estás siendo tan dulcemente honesta conmigo, aunque no te sea fácil lo mínimo que puedo hacer es corresponder de la misma manera.

"-Pensando en ti"

Te has sonrojado un poco más, y yo siento mi rostro escocer terriblemente no quiero ni imaginar de que matiz estoy. Pero esto no tiene sentido ya no somos jovencitas a las que se les vale ser presa del nerviosismo y sonrojarse por todo, no importa lo bien que te veas Fate-chan no estamos ya para ser tan avergonzables.

"-Lo que paso en la tarde…"

Aunque he cerrado la puerta aún nos encontramos de pie en el recibidor, la calma de la noche es tal que solo tu vos y mi tonto corazón latiendo a toda prisa rompe el silencio. Cálmate Nanoha, no puedes estar así, tienes que conservar la calma. ¡No puedo! Menos cuando me miras así.

Cierro los ojos intentando enfocarme, no puedo seguir así, es decir, tengo que decirte muchas cosas pero ahora que estas frente a mí lo único que quiero es… necesitamos hablar.

"-Quiero decir, lo siento, por llamar y despertarte, por no poder aguantar hasta la mañana al menos, pero tenía que hablarte. Hay muchísimas cosas que quiero decirte, que necesito que sepas. Justo ahora no sé por dónde empezar…"

Te quedas en silencio. Me observas con la misma intensidad de hace un momento pero pareces estar mucho más tranquila, te acercas hasta que quedas justo frente a mí y aunque eres un poco más alta me basta con levantar solo apenas el rostro. Tienes el ceño fruncido y me miras entre preocupada y ansiosa, separas un poco tus labios e intentas decirme algo, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en qué momento te acercaste tanto, debemos hablar porque tenemos mucho que decirnos, es especial yo pero justo ahora estas demasiado cerca ni siquiera creo poder pensar.

Puedo sentir tu respiración en mi rostro, lenta y cálida, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar aunque se bien que no debo. No. Tengo que ser fuerte y resistir tu encanto, al menos un poco más. Es importante que hablemos mi querida Fate. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y ser lo primer que veo, mi voluntad se debilita rápidamente.

"-Fate-chan… tenemos que hablar…"

"-Lo sé"

¿Dónde se fue tu timidez? Te oyes tan segura.

"-Pero ahora, creo que podemos esperar un poco más."

Sonríes segura, te acercas despacio dándome la oportunidad de rechazarte si es lo que quiero, pero tu bien sabes que no lo haré.

Al principio el beso es tímido y muy suave, solo un roce. Pero conforme yo misma me he dejado llevar por la marejada de emociones, la intensidad ha ido aumentando. Es curioso que a pesar de no tener mayor experiencia en el tema mi cuerpo pareciera saber bien que hacer. Mis manos se aferran a tu cintura mientras tus labios reclaman los míos cada vez con mayor firmeza, aunque sigo el ritmo que has impuesto tus caricias en mi espalda van aumentando en intensidad, lo que antes fue un abrazo tímido ahora es un agarre fuerte.

"-Nanoha…"

Nuestros cuerpos se separan apenas dejando el espacio suficiente para que puedas hablar, pero no importa Fate-chan porque tienes razón ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo después, justo ahora lo único que quiero es besarte un poco más.

No te doy tiempo de seguir con lo que sea que planeares, me abrazo a ti con la fuerza suficiente para que tu espalda se apoye en la pared cercana y tu cuerpo queda atrapado por el mío. Siento tus brazos subir por mis costados lentamente, acariciando muy lentamente mi cuerpo en su recorrido hasta llegar a mi rostro que acaricias con esmero mientras yo pongo lo mejor de mí en dejarte sin aliento con cada beso. Y creo que lo voy logrando. Tus manos han bajado a mi cadera nuevamente, te aferras a cada costado e impones tu propio ritmo a nuestro beso, uno más intenso y apasionado.

Ya ni se en que momento he perdido el control. Pero ahora soy yo quien está entre la pared y tu, tus manos exploran mi cuerpo sin atreverse a ir demasiado lejos, tus labios han abandonado los míos, no puedo más que aferrarme a ti lo mejor que puedo mientras trazas un camino de besos desde mis labios, pasando por mi mejilla y bajas mordiendo de cuando en vez mi cuello. La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta conforme tus manos se aventuran bajando más de lo debido y mientras tú te aferras a mis muslos me escucho gemir a la vez que logro apearme a ti.

Pronto siento como utilizas una gran cantidad de fuerza para levantarme por completo del suelo, por reflejo aferro mis piernas alrededor de tu cadera y sin dejar de besarme un solo instante caminas por la instancia hasta que te detienes frente al sofá. Me bajas despacio y sin perder tiempo te colocas sobre mí, separas apenas tu rostro del mío. Eres hermosa Fate, en verdad muy guapa, aunque justo ahora tu rostro está un poco raro, es decir, la intensidad con que me miras hace que mi corazón lata aún más fuerte, te juro que si pudiera haría un agujero en mi pecho.

Ahora soy yo quien ha iniciado una nueva ronda de besos, a cada momento mi ritmo aumenta conforme acaricias mi cuerpo, mi cadera, mis piernas mi estómago. Mi cuerpo se siente bastante cálido, en cada lugar que me tocas o besas es como si dejares un pequeño incendio sobre mi piel. Fate-chan lo siento pero no creo poder resistir esto. Como puedo logro convencer a mis manos que a pesar de lo maravilloso que se siente aferrarme a ti como si no hubiera mañana, las necesito para torpemente intentar deshacer los botones de tu camisa, no sé si entre besarme o asaltar mi cuello te habías percatado de lo que hacía pero cuando por fin me deshago del primer par te separas abruptamente y de inmediato extraño la calidez de tu anatomía sobre la mía.

Creo que quieres… lo siento, por favor perdóname después.

Me lanzo en busca de tus labios y te atraigo hacía mi a la vez que termino por deshacer los últimos botones de la camisilla que tanto me estorba en este instante, reaccionas apenas a mi ataque aunque tus brazos y cuerpo se ha quedado de piedra, me besas con tanta o más pasión que hasta hace solo unos segundos. Lo siento pero no pienso darte tregua Fate-chan, dejo que mis manos acaricien tu torso, recorro tu abdomen en tanto mi mano diestra sube hasta el cuello de la prenda para bajarla afanosamente. Por fin reacciona, un poco incómoda entre mi afán de despojarte de tu ropa y la posición logras que una de tus mano suba hasta mi pecho e intentas deshacer los botones de mi pijama, pero estas temblando demasiado y al cabo de un rato cuando pareciera que vas a rendirte simplemente usas suficiente fuerza para mandar los testarudos botones volando por la habitación.

Fate-chan…

"-Nano…ha…"

Besas mi cuello casi de forma salvaje, aplicando la presión necesaria con tus dientes para provocar oleadas de placentero dolor recorran mi cuerpo y mi temperatura incrementa con cada centímetro de tu piel que roza con la mía. No solo mi cuerpo se siente cálido, literalmente estoy ardiendo. ¿Esto es normal?. Y lo que siento allí, este deseo salvaje que no te detengas y que te atrevas a… ir más allá.

Por fin logro bajar tu camisa lo suficiente para que tu espalda quede totalmente expuesta, exploro la piel que ha quedado expuesta y te obligo a separarte solo un poco de mí. Por mucho que cueste mantenerme separada de tus labios, quiero verte Fate-chan… necesito saber que eres real.

"-Fate…"

Acallas mi balbuceo con un beso suave pero posesivo e inicias nuevamente el descenso por mi cuello, esta vez te detienes en mi clavícula besando y succionando el lugar, me escucho a mí misma gemir sin poder evitarlo cuando una de tus manos sube para apropiarse de mi seno derecho, Dios, mi temperatura corporal tiene que haber subido unos cuántos grados siento como sí todo mi ser fuera consumido la llama del deseo.

Mi respiración agitada en una clara señal de lo mucho que disfruto tu contacto, y me muevo apenas para facilitar tu acceso a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, en dos segundos la placentera presión de tu cuerpo me abandona y solo queda el frio de tu ausencia. Y yo con la pijama destrozada respirando agitadamente mientras observo incrédula tu espalda desnuda alejarse cada vez más de mí. Por reflejo me levanto como un resorte y te abrazo.

Todavía me siento en llamas, no sé qué ha pasado, pero sea lo que sea no vas a huir así de fácil.

Estás agitada y respiras con dificultad, solo permanezco aferrada a ti mientras tu respiración se acompasa poco a poco.

"-Lo siento"

¿Por qué te disculpas?

"-Ha sido un poco rápido. Lo lamento…"

Fate-chan. ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo?

"-Yo… debería irme."

No vas a huir.

"-No."

"-Pero Nanoha, esto no está…"

"-¿Por qué no?"

Dejas escapar el aire en tus pulmones de golpe, pasas tu mano por tu rostro pero n haces el menor movimiento por separarte de mí. Y eso es Fate-chan, porque quieres huir más no porque sea tu verdadero deseo irte. ¿Fue lago que hice?.

"-No quiero que… te lleves la idea equivocada…"

Te arrepientes… este dolor, la presión es como un vacío que no logró describir.

Aflojo mi agarré e intento soltarme pero hábilmente volteas aún entre mis brazos y me abrazas observándome directamente.

"-No quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada."

"-Está bien, no puedo obligarte a quedarte si no quieres…"

"-Es que es ese el problema, que si me quedo no sé si pueda confiar en mí. Y odiaría que te llevaras la idea errónea."

¿De que estas hablando?.

"-No lo entiendo."

"-Quiero besarte y tocarte sabes, pero es demasiado rápido."

Ah, entonces estas preocupada de eso. Eres una tonta Fate-chan, como puedes siquiera pensar que me voy a molestar por eso, ¿No fui yo quien inicio?. Sin embargo, no puedo enojarme del todo contigo por habernos detenido. De haber continuado sé que no hubiera podido controlar mi voz por mucho tiempo más y si Vivio hubiera despertado… no sé qué hubiera hecho.

No quiero que te vayas, e igual, no hemos hablado nada. Tal véz me arriesgo demasiado porque no creo que ninguna tenga la voluntad para detenernos nuevamente si nos dejamos llevar otra vez, pero ya que estas aquí y teniendo tanto pendiente, me parece que deberíamos ahora si en serio hablar. Pero no aquí.

Tomó tu mano y te guío despacio. Me miras extrañada al tiempo que te envaras.

"-Está bien, confía en mí."

"-Pero… ehm…"

"-Necesitamos hablar ¿no?"

Dudas si responder afirmativamente es una buena opción, nerviosa acomodas tu camiseta privándome de la maravillosa vista que tenía, pero supongo que es mejor así, porque si seguías así toda provocativa creo que será mucho más complicado para las dos pensar claramente. Y bueno Fate-chan, tu dañaste mi pijama así que en cuanto a mí respecta no hay nada que pueda ahcer para alivianar tu tentación, y tampoco quiero.

"-Si…"

"-Bien… entonces confía en mí."

Das dos pasos tímidamente, dejándote llevar por mí.

"-¿A dónde me llevas?"

Oh, Fate-chan, ya lo verás.

Solo sonrió satisfecha ante tu confusa expresión, de verdad que eres linda. Pudiera decirte claro, pero tu bien sabes a dónde vamos. Lo que haremos allí sin embargo, es algo de no te puedo asegurar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Finalmente he terminado.**

**Eso fue lo primero que pensé, lo segundo fue en lo mucho que me está doliendo el estómago debería desayunar. Y lo haré tan pronto como haya cargado esta actualización. **

**Lo siento pero a mí las escenas eróticas no se me dan muy bien, menos en primea persona, así que me disculpo si ha quedado flojo por ese lado, además que es muy pero muy complicado describir las sensaciones en ese momento sin romper la narrativa suave del momento (es que no tengo suficiente práctica, estoy en proceso de aprendizaje así que nos aguantamos todos y todas, si me incluyo porque yo también quería), además que ya estaba planeado que fuere por ese camino. **

**Les confieso que me ha resultado mucho más sencillo escribir la primera parte, creo que me gusta y se me da mejor el drama que el fluff. ¿Ustedes que creen?.**

**Algunas personas tenían la impresión que el final era el capítulo anterior, lamento desilusionarlos (la verdad no, me alegro de hecho) pero aún queda un poco más que recorrer. Sé que hay mucha tela por dónde cortar porque hay mucha temática que pudiera explorar, muchos quizá les gustaría que se acabaré pronto antes de que me tire la historia, pero créanme que es sorprendente para mí como de un oneshot que no tenía mayor gloría se me han ocurrido tantas cosillas en el camino. En fin, queda tela por cortar y o voy a cortarla toda naturalmente, porque como en serio no quiero meter la pata y terminar dañando la historia, que en mi humilde opinión esta interesante y buena, pero esa es mi humilde pensar así que son libres de diferir, pero si van a lanzarme cosas por favor, que sea blando para que no duela mucho ¿Vale?.**


	7. VII

**Y aquí esta. Por primera vez, no voy a decir que una me demore un siglo y dos que no estoy contenta con el resultado, porque ni me demoré tanto y estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Son libres de diferir… pero ya veremos dijo un ciego.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir este FF que hoy ha llegado a su fin, pensar que iba a ser un oneshot me da nostalgia. Para las personas que lo leyeron ojala y disfruten este capítulo. Para quienes además de leerlo, me dejaron un reviwe, que lo disfruten el triple. Muchas gracias a todos y todas.**

**Siendo el final no me voy a extender. Así que a lo que vinimos. ¡A leer (publicar en mi caso)!**

**Este capítulo final va con dedicatoria. Para mi marido por aguantarme. Para todos estos usuarios por sus reviews: **SotaElderSoldier, .33633, Nara37, StEpHyGrOcK3107 , anny3460, DarkSoul21, ComandanteKami-sama, dalyvaquero, pascualina. **Y para **Nadeshiko HH **por la presión psicológica que dio fruto y por invitarme a mangateca. Además, para NaYmCo porque después ****de leer ** Remembrances **me sentó de maravilla y el 70% que faltaba fluyó como agua de manatial.**

**Ahora Disfruten.**

**Y si no os gusta, mala suerte. ¡Porque esta vez, a mi si me gusto!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Perfecto**

**VII.**

_Durante los largos dos minutos que le tomó a la mujer abrir la puerta, estuvo segura que al final su labor había dado fruto. Sin embargo, cuando por fin logro verla, esos ojos carmesí de los que se enamoró desde el primer momento le miraban culpables. Supo entonces que lo que sea que fuere a decirle no le gustaría en lo más mínimo._

_Fate no estaba allí para confesarle que lo mucho que la hubo extrañado, lo mal que la había pasado sin su compañía, la falta que le hicieron sus caricias, sus besos, su amor. _

_Fue una tonta al pensar que solo con el infinito sentimiento que ella albergaba era suficiente para que funcione, que eventualmente lograría que la amaré como ella. Siempre supo que el corazón de su novia nunca sería suyo, insistió y lucho por ganarse su amor, más solo consiguió su cariño. _

_Desconocía que alguien mucho tiempo atrás se lo había robado una vez y para siempre._

_Sin embargo, haría un mes atrás optó cambiar un poco su estrategia. Decidió tentar su suerte fingiéndose desconsolada por la falta de acción de Fate, así que, siguiendo un consejo que le pareció bueno para el momento se separó por propia voluntad de la persona que amaba, uso una mala excusa aunque creíble y pidió tiempo para pensar, para decidir si quería seguir con lo que tenían. Fate no dijo nada, se mostró confundida y hasta triste, se limitó a aceptar su decisión sin en momento alguno objetar. Naturalmente fue un primer paso negativo para su plan, pero ya estaba comprometida con la idea y debía seguir adelante, así que con su cometido renovado por la ira de verle impasible se marchó de su lado, pensando que pronto ella iría en su busca._

_Eso había sido tres semanas atrás. Y en todo ese tiempo ella solo la había visitados dos veces, la primera para llevarle su revista mensual por suscripción, la segunda en ese momento. La había llamado varias veces, hablaban de nada importante, solo conversaciones ligeras y sin profundidad alguna. Ella creía que era una buena señal, que pronto Fate se daría cuenta de que si la amaba y que entonces todo se solucionaría y finalmente su esfuerzo se vería recompensado._

_Pero el amor es caprichoso._

_Le dejo seguir y aunque esos ojos le advertían, aunque muy dentro de sí ya lo sabía lo que seguiría. Necesitaba escucharlo porque así tal vez lograría terminar por comprender que su amor no era correspondido, que jamás lo sería._

_Con un saludo escueto Fate se adentró en el pequeño departamento. Estaba triste porque la chica no tenía la culpa, porque a pesar de no amarle si le quería y no le gustaba la idea de hacerle daño, pero no dejaría ir a Nanoha una segunda vez. La vida le brindaba una oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad, la tomaría pero antes debía cortar definitivamente con Victoria. _

_Sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo, no era la menos dolorosa. En la hora que le tomo llegar desde el departamento de Nanoha hasta allí estuvo pensando sin cesar en una forma de hacerlo sin herirla, pero era simplemente imposible. Así que lo mejor para todas era ser sincera, igualmente, las dos sabían muy bien que no la amaba._

_Temiendo perder el valor y la decisión que con la que contaba, sin esperar siquiera le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. De algo que no le gustaría pero era lo mejor para ambas. Victoria no dijo nada, solo le devolvía la mirada con el aliento contenido. En sus ojos verdes pudo adivinar que sabía la razón por la que estaba allí, saberlo simplificaba la conversación pues ya no era necesario el discurso preparativo pero no por ello era menos difícil._

"_-Solo dime lo que tengas que decir Fate."_

"_-Lo siento Victoria, yo no… "_

_A pesar del dolor en su voz Victoria se encontraba tranquila._

"_-Solo dilo, por favor."_

"_-No puedo seguir contigo, con esto."_

"_-Ya…"_

_Victoria cerró los ojos, intentó en vano calmar su corazón. No desmoronarse aún. Pero le fue imposible: el dolor que llevaba aplazando en su pecho, mitigado por la noble esperanza de un amor correspondido fue más grande que todo su autocontrol. Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes esmeraldas._

"_-Te amo Fate, pero…"_

"_-Lo sé. No me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, porque… yo pensé que era posible… en verdad creí que podía llegar a enamorarme de ti."_

_No mentía. En verdad hubo un tiempo en que deseó con todo su corazón que Victoria fuere capaz de llenar el vacío en ella, que con su cariño pudiera enamorarla, con su sonrisa cautivarle y deseó que llegare en día en que sus besos la hicieran olvidar. Pero a pesar de intentarlo, de poner de su parte en dejarse querer y mirar, para que su corazón se dejare contagiar por el sentimiento de la mujer, no sucedió._

"_-Vete por favor…"_

_Lloraba ya sin esforzarse en ocultar su estado. Fate sintió que una fuerza descomunal le oprimía el corazón, no deseaba hacerle daño, no quería que derrame más lágrimas por su culpa, porque ella no las valía. Sin embargo, no podía cumplir ese deseo. Durante mucho tiempo las dos fueron cobardes y huyeron de la verdad, ninguna se atrevía a hablar con sinceridad y era esa falta de valor que las tenía en tan desdichada situación. _

"_-No. tenemos que hablar, debimos hacerlo hace tiempo. Yo debí hacer eso antes, sé que es mi culpa por dejarte… seguir y no se honesta."_

"_-Solo vete Fate, por favor. No quiero que me digas que no es mi culpa, que voy a estar mejor sin ti y que es lo mejor porque no quieres hacerme daño."_

_Aunque no quisiera escucharlo era la verdad. Victoria era una mujer físicamente preciosa, alta, rubia, las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas y bellas, su cuerpo bien definido. Como persona era alegre, amable, ordenada y cariñosa, no tenía ni una queja pequeña de ella. Era perfecta a su manera, aunque había algunas cosas que la ponían de muy mal humor ella siempre intentaba sonreír, ver el lado positivo de cualquier situación, hasta las más difíciles._

_Escuchar de la persona que amaba que no era culpa suya que sus sentimientos no fueren correspondidos no era consuelo alguno. Saber que ella estaba allí, para hablar sinceramente solo la hacía caer en la cuenta lo ingenua que había sido. Aceptaba que Fate tenía razón y era momento que dejaré de evitarlo y hablaran de una buena vez, sin mentiras, sin miedos. Era tiempo de ser sinceras. Ya no podía seguir engañándose._

_Pero estaba dolida y furiosa._

"_-Lo siento pero no me iré."_

_Ya había la decisión de cortar con ella incluso desde antes de su encuentro con Nanoha._

"_-Tienes que saberlo, porque es la verdad Victoria. Siempre lo supimos, lo intentamos porque las querías que pasara, yo quería enamorarme de ti…"_

"_-Para olvidarla a ella…"_

"_-Si, era mi principal motivación. Pero también porque quería seguir adelante, no podía seguir cargando el pasado como un lastre atado al cuello. Pensé que si lo intentábamos tarde o temprano me terminaría por enamorar de ti."_

_Eso había esperado ella también, que el tiempo fuere su aliado en la cruzada por el corazón de su amada._

"_-¿Así que básicamente me usaste todo este tiempo?"_

_Usar era una definición cruel pero verdadera._

"_-No quisiera que lo tomes de esa forma, pero si, se puede decir que lo hice. También es tu culpa por ello."_

"_-Porque lo sabía y no me importó."_

_Su voz triste y apagada, pero había dejado de llorar._

_Había ya llorado ya noches enteras temiendo que llegaré ese día. Tuvo pesadillas en las que Fate le decía de una buena vez que nunca iba a poder amarla, dónde reía y se burlaba porque por fin había encontrado una persona que si la hacía sentir. Y se mofaba diciéndole qye ya no la necesitaba._

_Victoria quería enojarse con la rubia, odiarla incluso, pero la quería demasiado y el dolor que reflejaban sus facciones le daban la certeza que no era algo fácil de hacer para ella tampoco. No por lastimo, sino, porque a pesar de todo si la quería, le importaba su bienestar y no buscaba hacerle daño. Por el contrario, ella reconocía que en verdad cortar por lo sano era lo mejor para las dos._

"_-Cuando amas a alguien hay muchas cosas que dejan de importarte Victoria, no te culpo por ello. En todo caso, he sido yo quien tiene la culpa por no tener el valor para decirte que no valía la pena que perdieras el tiempo conmigo, que ya no tenía remedio."_

"_-No, yo debí dejar de creer que podía lograr que me amaras. Tu solo, me dejaste ser feliz persiguiendo una ilusión."_

"_-Fui deshonesta, egoísta y egocéntrica."_

_Sentadas en el sofá se miraban con profundo arrepentimiento._

"_-Si solo hubiera tenido la mínima de valor…"_

"_-Deja de culparte sola, Fate. Tu solo querías olvidar y yo me ofrecí a ayudarte a hacerlo. No lo logre. Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría… tarde o temprano… qué te enamorarías de alguien que no sería yo…"_

_Eso era lo que más rabia le daba._

_Que otra haya logrado lo que ella intentó obtener con todo su ser y simplemente le fue imposible. Que Fate la dejara no era tan grave, tan doloroso, como tener la certeza que lo hacía por otra persona._

"_-¿Desde cuándo?"_

"_-No es como lo…"_

"_-¿Desde cuándo?"_

_La primera vez casi había sonado como si en verdad no quisiera saberlo, una petición débil con la voz apagada, pero al repetir su tono era fuerte y autoritario. Fate pudo distinguir la ira en esas dos simples palabras, como se encontraba era mejor hablar con sinceridad, hacerle saber al menos que no había estado engañándola como se lo estaba imaginando, porque a pesar que había pasado la noche anterior con Nanoha entre las dos no había pasado nada más allá de lo que detuvo a tiempo en el sofá. Hablaron hasta el amanecer, le costó bastante controlarse y no olvidar su decisión de no ir más allá hasta que pudiera realmente dejarse llevar sin remordimiento alguno. No iba a convertir a la mujer que amaba en la persona con la que había engañado a su novia._

_Amaba a Nanoha, quería estar con ella. Pero también quería Victoria y le debía respeto._

"_-Victoria nunca en todo el tiempo que estuve contigo te engañe, por más que no pudiera corresponderte como te gustaría."_

"_-Claro. ¿Entonces me vas a decir no hay nadie más? Que no me esas dejando por otra persona sino que después de dos años, ¡Dos años, Fate! Solo te levantaste esta mañana con la idea."_

"_-No."_

_Había tomado la decisión la tarde anterior, en la oficina mientras hacía hora para ir a recoger a sus sobrinos._

"_-Si hay alguien, pero no es una persona que conocí recién, tampoco he estado saliendo con nadie a tu espalda. Sé que estas molesta, pero déjame explicarte, porque lo que menos deseo es que pienses que solo me burlé de ti."_

_Los ojos esmeraldas de Victoria se mantenían fijos en ella. Sin decir palabra alguna le transmitía toda la ira y frustración de la que era presa, Fate lo sabía y podía ser una apuesta demasiado arriesgada contarle nada más que la verdad, sin rodeos ni embellecimiento. Pero había que hacerse, en el camino buscaría como apaciguar la ira de la mujer._

"_-Ayer en la oficina, estaba pensando en ti, en mí. En que no podíamos seguir así. Tu mereces una persona que te amé, que sea capaz de darte el amor que yo no…"_

_Alguien que pudiera verle como la mujer que era._

"_-…Así que, pensé en llamarte. Quería hablar contigo… hoy. Era una decisión que ya había tomado. Pero mi hermano llamo después de mediodía, la tutora de mis sobrinos lo había citado y necesitaba hablar con él…"_

"_-¿Te pidió que fueras en su lugar?"_

"_-Ya sabes cómo es Chrono, solo trabajo. En todo caso, pensé en llamarte después… pero…"_

_Al ver a la mujer que amaba, después de ese beso, de sentirla entre sus brazos e intoxicarse con el aroma de su ser, nada que no fuere ella ocupo su mente._

"_-Cuando estaba esperando en la salita, la verdad es que me distraje mucho, porque buscaba una manera de hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin lastimarte. Pero por más que di vueltas al asunto solo termine dándome cuenta de que no la hay Victoria, te iba a lastimar lo quisiera o no, así que decidí que lo único que podía hacer era hablar con la verdad."_

_¿Qué sentido había para ellas seguir con esa mal llamada relación? Dónde una solo se dejaba llevar a la deriva, mientras la otra remaba con toda su energía. No era como una pareja se supone que funcionaba, las dos debía por momentos remar, algunas veces juntas hacía la misma dirección, detenerse y descansar, o cambiar el rumbo. Guiarse mutuamente con amor y respeto, no permitirse desfallecer la una a la otra y sobre todo jamás rendirse, no permitir que la tormenta les hiciera naufragar._

"_-Luego no sé cómo pero… ella, la persona por la que estaba esperando…"_

_Fijo su mirada en la rubia, su expresión era calma pero tensa, irritada pero contenida. Solo estaba allí aguantando lo mejor que podía una explicación que no había querido, que no quería pero que infortunadamente era necesaria para que pudieran, las dos, pasar la página._

"_-…Yo siempre estuve enamorada de una persona…"_

_Por diez largos años._

"_-…Fate…no me…"_

_Toda la ira que había estado aguantando se esfumo al instante. Centro su atención en las palabras de ella, sus ojos fijos en los suyos; Fate cayó en la cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, había llegado al punto sin retorno._

"_-Si. Era ella. Estaba frente a mí, no había levantado la vista y no podía estar cien por ciento segura de que lo era, pero sin embargo yo sabía que no estaba equivocada… y cuando por fin me dejo ver su rostro… perdón si es muy desconsiderado de mi parte, por decirte, lo feliz que fui en ese instante solo con verla."_

_Quería gritar que además era cruel e inasible por torturarle de aquella manera. Por obligarle a escuchar su justificación, porque ella no la había pedido… no directamente. Había preguntado durante cuánto tiempo, como quien lanza una moneda a un pozo y espera pacientemente escuchar el eco cuando choque con el agua, porque sabe bien que le sonido jamás alcanzará su sentido. En cambio Fate le estaba contando el cómo después de todo ese tiempo, la tarde anterior por pura coincidencia se había topado con la persona que era dueña de su corazón. Pero dejándole en claro que incluso sin ese capricho del destino había ya decidido no seguir con su relación. Se sentía pesada, una mano invisible le estrujaba dolorosamente el corazón mientras este latía con fuerza pero sin sentido más allá de la existencia propia._

_Para Fate en cambio, estaba resultando más complicado de lo que había creído. No espero jamás que al verla tan afectada ella misma se sintiera sobrecogida, que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos tomar a la mujer entre sus brazos y aferrarse a ella hasta que el dolor en su mirada desapareciera. Tampoco pensó que cortar con ella haría que se sintiere miserable y ruin por ser la única causa de sus lágrimas de su tristeza, pero por encima de ello, lo que más la sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que tal vez, aunque su objetivo principal era inalcanzable, si le quería y mucho. Más de lo que se había detenido a considerar._

_Y por ese mismo cariño recién descubierto, debía seguir adelante, tenía que liberarla de ella._

"_-Esto es ridículo."_

"_-Es la verdad."_

_La mujer le miró ya sin rastro de ira, solo cansada y derrotada._

"_-¿Y ella… te… ama?"_

_Si. La amaba aun después de 3650 días desde aquella tarde en la sala de su hogar._

"_-Si."_

_La puñalada final al fin había sido dada. Y aunque le provocaba un infinito dolor, muy dentro de ella estaba orgullosa, porque al final no se había equivocado, le había dado su amor una persona que aún con todos sus defectos – como su falta de decisión – era todo lo que ella soñó. Honesta, gentil y amorosa, aunque solo tuviera las dos primeras para ella. Sonrió, no era un gesto irónico ni mucho menos, estaba profundamente lastimada e infinitamente triste, pero complacida de saber que al final, aunque estuviera siendo hecha a un lado y sus sentimientos no correspondidos, tenía un lugar en el corazón de Fate. Sus sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes para que por su bien –el de ambas- antes de embarcarse en búsqueda de su felicidad, hubiera superpuesto el respeto que le debía como su pareja._

"_-Entonces, supongo que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada."_

_Había muchas cosas que podía hacer pero ninguna iba a cambiar el hecho de que su tiempo junto a Fate se había terminado._

"_-¿Me odias?"_

_La risa de Victoria lleno la instancia cristalina y de buena gana._

_¿Odiarla?. No. Podía estar muy enojada con ella, solo un poco menos que consigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua. Sin embargo, Fate no tenía culpa alguna de no amarla y ella tampoco, así funcionaba el amor después de todo, a veces puedes amar a alguien con toda tu alma pero esa persona no corresponde tu sentimiento. No es una razón para odiar. Además, para poder odiarla se necesitaba primero dejar de amar, algo que en ese momento a ella le parecía imposible._

"_-No. Solo estoy… triste…"_

"_-Lo siento. Es mejor así, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño. A mí lado no vas a ser feliz, Victoria. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz."_

"_-Hubo un tiempo en que así lo creí. Fui una boba lo sé, pensar que con mi amor era suficiente para las dos. Solo estoy cosechando lo que sembré."_

_Posiblemente llevaba la razón._

_No importaba. Siempre había supuesto que con el tiempo sus sentimientos se acoplarían, se enamorarían sin poder evitarlo y una mañana cuando despertare una en brazos de la otra, simplemente tendría la certeza de que se amaban. Ambas habían ignorado su instinto, jugado a manipular un sentimiento tan complejo e inmanejable como es el amor, ahora, las dos estaban pagando por sus errores. _

_Más Fate no se arrepentía de haber estado con ella, cierto que ahora su partida dejaba un vació además de lastimarle, pero estaba segura que cuando Victoria lo pensaré con cabeza fría descubriría que era lo mejor. ¿Para qué continuar juntas cuando la felicidad de ambas no estaba entrelazada?._

_Sonrieron en perfecta sincronía. Sus ojos fijos una en la otra._

"_-Es extraño, por mucho tiempo había temido que este día llegara y ahora que es el momento… me siento… rara."_

"_-Creo que entiendo, es complicado de explicar."_

"_-Me duele. Pero a la vez, pienso que por fin vas a ser feliz. Al fin vas a poder sonreír sinceramente. Solo que…"_

"_-Tu también Victoria. No hoy, no mañana, pero cuando llegue a tu vida esa persona… te aseguro que vas a ser la mujer más sonriente de este planeta. Y hermosa también."_

_Las cejas rubias de Fate se contrajeron en una mueca extraña. ¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido?. El peor momento para darse cuenta al fin que no era guapa, sino precisamente hermosa. Su cabello era más platinado que el suyo y las ondas que se formaban enmarcaban su rostro dándole una apariencia angelical. Sus ojos verdes eran vivaces e intensos, hacían juego con sus labios sonrosados y provocativos. Su cuerpo bien formado y tonificado a base de pura genética pues Victoria no era el tipo de persona que le dedicare tiempo a las actividades físicas. Sus pechos del tamaña justo, no demasiado grandes para desentonar con un cuerpo delgado como el suyo, pero tampoco muy pequeños para hacerle ver carente en el rubro. Sus piernas largas, bien formadas y un excelente posterior completaban la figura de la persona que hasta hace unos minutos fue suya. Y a Fate le pareció que era el peor momento para caer en la cuenta, que nunca, en dos años, ni siquiera cuando estaba desnuda sobre ella, se dignó a verla realmente como era. Que estúpida fue, que ciega, tan consumida en si misma había estado. _

"_-¿Fate?"_

"_-Lo siento. Estaba pensando…"_

"_-¿En ella?"_

_Negó suavemente._

"_-En que, en verdad eres hermosa. Creo que es lo que menos quieres escuchar de mí en este momento, pero creo que nunca te lo dije antes… ¿Mejor tarde que nunca no?"_

"_-A menos que quieras darme falsas esperanzas…"_

"_-Yo…"_

_La sonrisa en su rostro se enanchó._

"_-Era una broma… yo sé que no lo has dicho con mala intención. Solo se te ha ocurrido. Eso me encanta de ti que haces las cosas más dulces y ni te enteras. Solo es tu forma de ser."_

_Pero también las más crueles e insensibles._

_Sin embargo, ella no era santa alguna tampoco. Y aprovechando el resquicio de debilidad que atisbó en aquel momento se giró para quedar frente a ella. Tenían casi la misma estatura, solo era cinco a lo sumo ocho centímetros más baja que Fate, así que bastaba con mantener una postura recta para quedar al alcance justo de su rostro. Dejo que sus manos acariciare la piel de sus mejillas, ojos rubí le miraban atentos, desprevenidos, empezó a acercarse despacio. Si ella lo deseaba, si quería rechazarla bastaba el más leve movimiento para cancelar su tempestiva acción. Pero no lo hizo, a medida que el poco espacio que las separaba se acortaba, ella misma iba entregándose a lo que sucedería. Decidida a acabar con la espera, tomo aire despacio, temiendo que un cualquier acción errada rompiera la mágica conexión que tenían y se aventuró al encuentro de sus labios. Sin embargo, fue Fate quién dio el último impulso besándola con ternura desde el primer momento, sin prisa, con cariño y delicadeza._

_Solo un beso, pensaron. En realidad ese era su primer y último verdadero beso._

_Se separaron. Y sin dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos rieron._

"_-Anda Fate. Vete. Sé feliz."_

_No hubo más despedida. _

_Fate se encamino a la puerta satisfecha con el desenlace, orgullosa de si misma ante el descubrimiento de la valentía hallada, con el pecho hinchado de felicidad porque estaba hecho y ahora iba a poder por fin dejarse guiar por su corazón sin remordimiento alguno.; Victoria confundida por la dicho y tristeza que albergaba en su pecho se prometió a sí misma no derramar una sola lágrima más. Si Fate tenía razón, y había una persona para ella, entonces esperaría, guardaría su llanto para cuando fuera necesario de nuevo, aunque prefería creer que no las necesitaría nunca más._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Necesito una llave de ¾. No, no la tengo aquí…

"-¿Nanoha?"

"-Un momento. Quédate quieta hija…"

Tal vez no esté tan apretada total, si me doy un poco de maña puedo sacarla con la pinza. Solo debo tener cuidado con lo pasarme de fuerza, detestaría dañar la tuerca. Muevete… eso es, despacio. Despacio…

"-¡Mamá!"

"-Perdón... Vivio quédate quieta…"

Eso es. Bueno ahora veamos. Según recuerdo tengo que terminar de quitar todas las piezas, luego asegurarme que no es una obstrucción mayor, igual tendré que limpiar cuando por fin consiga desmontar la tubería.

"-Ya casi… solo…"

"-¿Puedo comer helado?"

"-No demasiado. Promete que le harás caso a tu abuela…"

"-Pero ¿Puedo comer helado?... Mamá…."

Primero el codo… no, está sujeto por le tubillo interno, entonces… por supuesto hay que sacarlo primero. Así, que hay que utilizar… fuerza… oh vamos… sal tubo.

"-¿Ya va a llegar?"

"-Si. Espera quieta."

Tubo del demonio. Me he dado en la cara sacándolo, espero que no deje marca o Nanoha se preocupará. A ver, ahora miremos que es lo que está causando la obstrucción. Dios que sucio esta esto… ahn... oh, tengo algo… ¿Qué es esto? Una masa amorfa mojada y grasosa…

"-¿Me necesitabas Fate-chan?"

Así que esta es la cusa. No se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que algo como este enorme trozo de plastilina era lo que obstruía el desagüe.

"-¡Mamá, ya viene!"

"-Vivio no te acerques tanto a la venta, me angustio cuando te cuelgas así."

"-Pero ya viene."

Aun desde mi nada cómoda posición bajo el fregadero puedo distinguir la pequeña figurita de Vivio, con las piernas colgando por encima del suelo. Se ha subido desde la barriga en la ventana para quién llega al edificio tres pisos más abajo. Nanoha se escucha exasperada, aunque no logro distinguir más que sus piernas la veo caminar hasta dónde su hija prueba su paciencia. Seguramente esta con el ceño fruncido y las cejas juntas, incluso hasta este haciendo un puchero, la he visto hacerlo antes. Cuando la niña hace alguna travesura pone la misma cara. Da un poco de risa, porque es un gesto infantil. Imagina corregir a un niño luciendo como una.

Me rio.

"-¡Ya viene, ya viene!"

"-¡Vivio no corras, ten cuidado con el florero!"

La niña se baja mucho antes de que Nanoha pudiera alcanzarla, esquiva ágilmente a su madre que fracasa en atraparla en su carrera, pasa como un ciclón por la sala y por muy poco esquiva el preciado jarrón de cristal.

Debo tener una sonrisa muy tonta en ese momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Imaginarme la cara de angustia de Nanoha detrás de la nena, me hace muchísima gracia. ¿Será siempre así?. Digo, Vivio se porta bastante bien cuando yo estoy en casa, además, sé que no nos conocemos suficiente por lo que no tenemos tanta confianza la una con la otra, a veces me parece que se siente bastante cohibida conmigo alrededor. Como los primeros días que no paraba de mirarme con recelo mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Nanoha, cualquier movimiento de mi parte desencadenaba una reacción en ella, agarrándose de su madre con mayor fuerza. Ni hablar cuando intentaba acercarme a Nanoha, su mirada era como si me retaré a que la toque. Decidí no hacerlo, para la niña debe ser tanto o más complejo que para mí.

"-Recuerda que prometiste portarte bien. Nada de hacer travesuras, recuerda que tu abuelito está enfermo y necesita paz, descanso y sobre todo mucha tranquilidad."

Al fin salgo, no me incorporó las observó desde el suelo. Con una toalla cercana seco mi mano derecha y en la otra la plastilina.

Nanoha le habla con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Vivio la observa con los labios muy juntos y estirados, sus cejas fruncidas y ojos ansiosos. Se deja acomodar por quién sabe cuánta ocasión el cuello de la chaqueta y observa anhelante la puerta. Luego su expresión cambia al tiempo que habla.

"-Pero el abuelito dice que está perfectamente."

La expresión incrédula de Nanoha contrasta con la infantil mueca de victoria de su hija. Yo me rió más alto de lo que debí y ella me fulmina con la mirada. Vivio también me mira, pero con una amplia sonrisa. La he declarado ganadora y lo sabe.

"-Nada de travesuras jovencita."

Repite muy seria. Se asegura que las tiras de la mochila que no lleva sino tres galletas y un enorme termo con bebida nutritiva multivitamínica que compro exclusivamente para ella, lo sé porque no me ha dejado probar ni un vasito de la dichosa sustancia. "Es para pequeñas mentes en desarrollo" me dice cada vez que yo insisto en probar un poco. Supongo que no hay remedio. Debe saber bien, porque a Vivio le encanta la preparación.

"-Bien ya estas lista."

En ese momento el timbre suena. La pequeña se envara ansiosa. Nanoha se levanta sacude los rastro de polvo de su falta y se acomoda la camisilla. Yo termino por levantarme, aún con la toalla y la plastilina en mis manos me acerco hasta quedar a una distancia prudente pero suficiente cerca.

Nanoha abre la puerta.

"-¡Abuelita!"

Como el mejor jugador profesional de futbol americano se abalanza contra la recién llegada. Nanoha le reprocha con tono firme pero sin querer que se oiga mucho como un regaño, solo un llamado de atención. La madre de Nanoha a quién no he visto desde hace muchos años trastabilla y lucha para mantener el equilibrio, sonríe y se agacha para besar la frente de la niña aferrada a su cintura.

"-¿Cómo está la niña más guapa?"

"-¡Bien!"

Su voz emocionada provoca que la mujer sonría al tiempo que se coloca de pie, entonces se percata de mi presencia. Al principio, como es natural no me reconoce, supone que por mi pinta soy el fontanero que ha venido a reparar por fin el grifo de la cocina, pero entonces, sus ojos violáceos idénticos a los de Nanoha – más bien ella a los de Momoko - se clavan en mí. La sonrisa muere en su rostro y Nanoha intercambia miradas nerviosas entre nosotras. No he cambiado demasiado, no es muy difícil reconocerme supongo.

"-Buena tarde."

Me saluda insegura.

"-Buen tarde Takamachi-san"

Respondo tranquila y segura. Aunque estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Creo que a Nanoha se le ha olvidado el pequeño discurso que tenía preparada, por si su madre tenía buena memoria y me reconocía. Parece que no fue una buena idea que me vea aquí. Hubiera sido mejor si la preparábamos primero, sé que dijiste que no había nada que ocultar, pero no quisiera que a tu madre le dé algo por verme aquí.

"-Ejem… Vivio, cielo. ¿Quieres ir con tu abuelito?"

"-Si"

Que la niña no supiera lo que ocurría con certeza no impedía que incluso ella notara la tensión del momento.

"-¿Puede adelantarte un poco? Bajaré en un momento."

"-Uhm."

Nanoha se agacha para que la niña pueda abrazarla, le da un beso en la mejilla y le recuerda por enésima vez como debe comportarse y que no debe hacer. Luego se para frente a mí, me agache hasta estar a su nivel, sus ojos casi idénticos a los míos, me observan con una clara advertencia. Sonrió asintiendo, ella hace lo mismo una única vez. Y luego se dirige diligentemente por el corredor hasta el asesor, o eso puedo suponer.

"-Mamá…"

"-No ha cambiado mucho. Físicamente me refiero."

Nanoha muerde su labio inferior despacio, gesto que según descubrí solo hace cuando está nerviosa. Su madre me observa impasible, y luego, para sorpresa de las dos sonríe.

"-Confió que tendrán algo de tiempo para mí un día de estos. Así que me voy ya."

"-Mamá por favor no le digas nada a papá aún. Quiero ser yo quien lo haga."

Aún con esa sonrisa sincera niega levemente. Se despide sin mayor ceremonia.

Nanoha suspira aliviada al tiempo que cierra la puerta. Apoya su frente contra la madera un momento y se relaja, me acerco un poco, me preocupa pero al ver que también ella sonríe solo la imito y regreso hasta el fregadero. Pasa un momento más y escucho los pasos de ella tras de mí.

"-¿Ha resultado bastante bien no?"

"-Si. Tu madre sigue igual que como la recuerdo. No le pasado un año"

"-Lo mismo pienso yo, es como si no envejeciera."

Nanoha se acerca a mí y echa un vistazo bajo el fregadero.

"-¿Y que tenía?"

Levanto muy orgullosa mi mano, ella pone cara de horror y luego analiza mejor la sustancia que sostengo. La mira e intenta frunciendo el ceño. No tiene ni la más remota idea que es. Pero no importa porque tengo una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, de solo verla poniendo esas caritas tan tiernas.

"-Es plastilina"

Le digo. Terminando por fin su inspección.

"-Vivio… Dios, esa niña. ¿Qué en el mundo se le ocurrió al botarla allí?. Le he dicho…"

Resignada me agacho para terminar de hacerla de fontanera. Nanoha sigue con su diatriba, no está enojada en serio. Solo un poquito molesta pero estoy segura que al rato se le pasa.

Termino de limpiar la tubería con el trozo de madera, pongo todo el contenido en una bolsa negra pequeña y procedo a colocar el acople. Primero necesito un poco de teflón, tengo que cubrir toda la rosca para que cuando acople el tubo interno y el codo quede bien sellado, no sea que después haya una fuga de agua. Además, no quiero que mis habilidades de fontanería sean cuestionadas. Hace unos minutos que Nanoha me observa recubrir la sección de tubo.

"-¿Qué haces Fate-chan?"

"-Utilizo teflón para que el sellado sea hermético."

"-Ah… ¿Qué es teflón?"

Eres tan linda en serio.

"-Esta cinta blanca."

"-Que preguntas tan tonta. Perdón. ¿No estas molesta no?"

"-Por supuesto que no. Además, no son preguntas tontas. Es normal preguntar por algo si no sabes lo que es."

Te sonrojas un poco pero te ves alegre.

Continuo colocando la cinta blanca alrededor del tubo, me aseguro de dar dos a tres pasadas en el total de la superficie. Tú me observas en silencio. Después, cuando ya está listo el sellado agarró el tubo de acople y lo empujo, costo mucho sacarlo y tampoco es tan fácil meterlo. Requiere bastante fuerza, pero yo finjo que no me está costando tanto hacerlo y te ríes. Tienes razón amor, soy una pésima mentirosa.

"-¿Te ayudo?"

Ofreces divertida.

"-No, yo puedo… hay que asegurarse que quede…bien… listo"

Observó cómo ha quedado ensamblado a la perfección. Ahora me ocupo del codo, a pesar de tener rosca solo la tuerca que asegura toda la estructura no va a presión, es de todo este aparato lo único que requiere de una llave inglesa. Pero fue mucho más fácil que el anterior. Solo falta el segundo tubo que conecta con el desagüe de la pared. Listo. Eso fue muy fácil. Sigues mirando como trabajo en silencio, pero cuando me observas mirar a los costados en busca de algo lo intentas nuevamente.

"-¿Ahora?"

"-Pásame una llave de 3/4"

Te pido animada. Asientes enérgica pero antes de girarte hacía la caja de herramientas, me miras apenada, tus mejillas sonrojadas te delatan.

"-¿3/4?"

Preguntas con voz tímida.

"-¿Ves esas como varillas que terminan en media luna?. Busca una que justo abajo se lea ¾. Es la medida de la abertura. Así se cual llave sirve para atornillar que tamaño de tuerca."

"-Perdón. No sé nada de esto."

Está bien. Te enseñare algo un día de estos. Si quieres aprender claro esta.

"-¿Es esta?"

"-Si. Gracias."

Tomo la llave y aseguro la rosca, con una buena herramienta no es necesaria tanta fuerza física así que esta vez, no necesito fingir que el esfuerzo no es grande.

"-Su fregadero está listo señorita."

Digo a la vez que salgo de debajo, me incorporo con una sonrisa mientras te escucho bufar.

"-Más vale que haya quedado bien arreglado ¿Eh?"

Bromeas.

"-Le aseguro que estará usted cien por ciento satisfecha con mis servicios…"

"-¿Si?"

Te acercas a mí, esperas que me incorpore y me besas.

"-Creo que, le pediré a Vivio que atasque el desagüe más a menudo."

Te separas de mí riendo. Caminas hasta la llave de paso y la giras.

"-Ni se te ocurra."

Me agacho para recoger la toalla que quedo sucia y olvidad en el piso. Me limpio algo las manos y espero que llegues a mi lado. Pero no me levanto, te acercas hasta la llave del fregadero y la giras. El agua fluye libre y evacua correctamente, ni una gota de agua escapa por la conexión recién reparada.

"-Te dije que podía hacerlo."

"-Que otros talentos tendrás ocultos. Ne, ¿Quieres té?"

"-Si. Pero no lo dejes demasiado caliente, me quemo la lengua."

Ahora si me incorporo cuan alta soy, no tan alta tampoco. Te veo ir por la tetera, colocar la cantidad de agua suficiente y enciendes la llama, colocas la tetera con delicadeza sobre el fuego la tapas. Después, te estiras hasta la alacena y agarras un recipiente con varias hierbas secas.

Te abrazo por la espalda, sé que estoy un poquito sucia así que te obligo a moverte despacio. Como si te hubiere dicho lo que quiero, dejas el recipiente para abrir la llave para que pueda lavarme las manos, alcanzas un poco de jabón de cocina líquido y lo dejas caer entre mis dedos. Hago espuma dejando que el jabón se lleve toda la suciedad. Beso tu cabello, ríes y te das la vuelta para besarme. Sin apartarme colobo mis manos bajo el agua que cae a presión y las enjuago hasta que están limpias. Aunque estoy mojada, acaricio tu cadera, cierras la llave con prisa y en un movimiento sorprendente ágil giras para quedar frente a mí.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún prendada de tus labios. Te beso despacio y dejo que mis manos sea aferren a tu espalda, tu cadera. Acaricio los costados de tu cintura. No sé si eres tú o yo, pero nuestro inocente beso se ha tornado más apasionado. Me aferro a tu cuerpo, y me acoplo a t, siento tus manos en mi espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo hasta tus piernas, tomo impulso y aferro tus muslos en un movimiento ascendente hasta que quedas sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Tus manos dejado de jugar con mi cabello, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta y puedo sentir el mismo calor emanado del tuyo, con movimientos torpes, sin romper nuestro agitado beso, colocas tus manos a cada costado de mi cadera. Levantas la tela de mi camisa y empiezas a levantarla a prisa, tus manos son cálidas. Te aferras a mi espalda sin terminar de levantar mi camiseta. Me separo solo un poco y apenas se interrumpe el contacto te quejas, pero yo sonrió y con rapidez paso la camisa por encía de mis brazos, la lanzo no sé a dónde y poco me importa. Lo único que tiene mi atención en este momento eres tú.

Tu mirada siempre tierna esta ahora cargada de deseo. Tus labios separados, tur espiración agitada y la forma como recorres mi piel desnuda con tus dedos enciente aún más la llama de la pasión en mí.

Te deseo tanto.

Te beso nuevamente, exploras mi cuerpo expuesto y yo no pierdo más tiempo con rodeos, bajo por tu cuello y dejo que mis dedos deshagan los botones que faltan de tu camisilla. Cuando lo logro, te obligo a colocar tus brazos estirados tras tu espalda y bajo en perfecta sincronía la prenda hasta que finalmente me deshago de ella. Y va a parar no sé dónde. Me besas con pasión, tus manos suben hasta mis omoplatos y te aventuras a deshacer el broche de mi sujetador. El contacto de tu piel con la mía provoca que una nueva oleada de calor me sobrecoja.

Abandono tus labios, dejo un camino de besos pasando por ti mandíbula, bajando por tu cuello y llego hasta tu pecho. El fuego me consume, sé que debería quitarlo pero en lugar de ello, y después de mirarte una última vez directo a los ojos - dónde solo encuentro pasión - levanto la prenda liberando tus pechos. Gimes a la expectativa, pero no pasan ni cuatro segundos antes de que me permita saborearlos, lamo despacio, sin prisa aunque me cuenta mucho porque el deseo me consume. Te escucho gemir y decir mi nombre entre quejidos ahogados.

Eres tan dulce, tan suave.

Finalmente mientras me distraigo succionando con delicadeza y me dejo llevar por la maravillosa sinfonía de tus gemidos, mis manos han tomado un rumbo más aventurero. Exploran tus piernas bien formadas bajo tu falta, suben por tus muslos y sin pensármelo dos veces toco tu parte más sensible. Gimes. Ya no controlada y quedamente, un gemido que no has podido acallar escapa de tu boca. Me separo. Te miro con el rostro sonrosado. Te beso.

Eres hermosa.

Te apoyas en mi para levantar tu cuerpo solo un poco, lo justo para que la tela de tu ropa no estorbe, esturas las piernas y yo allá va a dar, te juro que después lo busco.

"-Nanoha…"

Mi voz ronca, suave como siempre pero llena de lujuria.

"-Fate-chan..."

Sabes. La tuya se oye exactamente igual.

Inicio una nueva ronda de besos, entre caricias y gemidos. Vuelvo allí donde sin detenerme a pesarlo siquiera una vez, antes de que me entregue por completo a la locura, observo tus ojos una última vez. Parece que estuvieran más oscuros… pero han de ser figuraciones mías. Ahora eres tu quien busca mis labios, acercas mi cuerpo a ti que no quede un solo centímetro entre nosotras.

Te amo, Nanoha.

Y luego ya no sé ni qué hora es, ni que día, ni como me llamo, y tampoco me importa. Lo único que deseo es que este momento dure para siempre.

Con cuidado hago el camino hasta tu entre pierna de nuevo, sigo besándote pero despacio, quiero transmitirte en cada uno todo lo que mi corazón ha guardado solo para ti. Gimes cuando al fin hago contacto, te entrences con cada toque, pero me esas volviendo loca… no tienes idea.

Embriagada con tu aroma me dejo ir, no muy gentil pero me estoy consumiendo. Gimes algo adolorida, pero en seguida tu voz cambia es profunda y entre cortada, beso tu cuello, muerdo un poco, no demasiado para dejar marca pero lo suficiente para distraerte un poco. Te aferras a mí con fuerza a medida que el ritmo de mis movimientos se acelera, tu voz es más fuerte y profunda. Tus quejidos en mi oído provocan que me controle cada vez menos, sé que debería hacerlo más despacio pero es imposible. Con cada segundo que pasa, me acercas a ti con mayor fuerza, continuo hasta que siento que no voy a poder más… y entonces arqueas la espalda y te dejas ir con un largo y profundo gemido. Casi un grito.

Te abrazo con mi mano libre y te dejo descansar con el rostro apoyado en mi hombro, respiras agotada y yo también. Espero pacientemente que te recuperes, beso con cariño tu mejilla y poco a poco tu respiración errática se acompasa.

Pero no es suficiente amor. Sin embargo antes de seguir, y aunque dije que esperaríamos un poco.

"-Nanoha…"

Levantas el rostro y te mueve lo necesario para darme un tierno beso.

"-¿Qué te parece si me mudo mañana?"

Sonríes. Provocando que te juro, si mi corazón pudiera rompería mi pecho.

Te tomar tu tiempo para responder juegas a apartar mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

Me torturas al demorar tu respuesta, pero yo tengo la sonrisa más amplia del planeta. Porque al fin, me siento feliz. Aquí, junto a ti.

"-Perfecto"

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Así concluye este viaje, aprendí muchas cosas con este FF. También nuevos proyectos nacieron de este y que algún día espero vean la luz.**

**En que loca aventura me embarcaré ahora que he terminado, no tengo idea. O bueno sí, tengo 3 increíbles ideas (a mí me parecen muy buenas) pero Ragnarok esta primero. De verdad quiero terminarlo. Así que Valky (por ahora al menos) intentará centrar todos sus esfuerzos por allá.**

**Sin embargo, ¿Qué tal me quedo la parte de ya saben qué?. Yo como barro y nadie me saca de la cabeza que está bastante bien.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
